On The Fast Track to Nowhere
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Hailey is thrid double generation wrestler,Christian's sister and a WWE diva!can she embrace her destiny? Can she deal with the stress of early stardom? Will she maintain the little bit of sanity she has or will she drive other superstars off the deep end
1. I Can't Believe This

**Disclaimer:** This comes from my sick little mind. I don't know why I am writing this. It just won't get out of my head so I writing it. Have fun!

Ima straight up so im tell ya, my life ain't all that exciting… strangely interesting… definitely! Ya know I never would have thought I was gonna say that sentence a few years ago. Today ima 20 year old women's champion back then I was a normal 16 year old girl. Nothing out of the usual I was as normal as can be… well except for my family. Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?

My parents are Jessica Colatti and Christopher Kellerman a.k.a Fancy Farrah and Major Warrior as they were known to wrestling fans around the world. Im so blessed ain't I, to have a Barbie doll that can do a body slam as a mom and an asshole who turned his short temper into a career as parents. Im not exactly a huge wrestling fan as you can tell. To be completely truthful I hate it and think it's the gayest sport on earth. Which surprise most people consider my family is built on wrestling.

Hell if it wasn't for wrestling my parents won't even be here! Aaron and Dulce Maria Colatti, my grandparents met in NWA a while back and WALA my mom was born. Same thing happened with Karen and Joseph Kellerman in AWA. The wrestling circuit is probably like who the fuck are they people may be these names will jog your memory…Thunderbolt, Cure, Nova, Poison. Ringing any bell… you see I knew they would. I im so sick of being compared to my grandmas and mother the wrestling blood skipped a generation.

Well not exactly my 18 year old sister, Nachelle loves the stuff. She is a completely tomboy with a girly twist. Its really funny she has gotta be the prettiest green eyed blonde I have ever seen but she will go play football with you in the mud any day before she sits in a chair for three hours getting her hair done. Alexandria is my completely opposite despite being twins. Alex and I are fraternal twins, Lexie being older by five minutes, and we look completely different, I have dark brown hair with blue streaks while she has light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. I have hazel eyes while she has grey eyes. She is the preppy outgoing cheerleader that relies on everyone but herself to do things. While in the other corner, is me, Hailey, the 16 year old shy independent skater chick/ singer.

All three of us are really close even though we no longer live together. A lovely gift we got when my parents split 4 years ago. Lexie being spoiled rotten by my father decided to live with him in New York where Nani was going to college. I decide to stay with my mom, we always got along especially she realized what a whore my dad was. My 'father' cheated on my mother with some chick named Camille and got her pregnant. I have a little half brother, Nick who is four. Eventually I got to love the little bastard. I mean come on! When you got two little dark brown eyes staring back you with a little tuff of blonde sticking out of the baby blanket, crying to be held how you can not love him is beyond me. Christopher married Camille like two month after the baby was born and I haven't really talked to him since the wedding and plan keeping it that way. We tend to stay out of each others way it for the best. Well I guess that's everyone well come to the freak show!

**After school**

Valerie, my best friend since like forever, and I walked up to the big golden Los Angeles mansion that I called my home.

"I can't believe he asked you out! You're so lucky!" Val said while walking in the door and dropping her backpack on one of the couches in the living room.

"I know right! Everything is finally right in my life. Crash got a sold show at Neumos tomorrow nite, school is awesome and I got a super hot date with Ajay. Nothing can go wrong." I said barely able to keep the excitement in me.

"Who would have thought that football quarterback Ajay Morales and Crash lead singer Hailey Kellerman were gonna get together."

"Hola Senoritas. Como le fue en la escuela hoy?"

"Hola Lupita, me fue…pues mejor no puedo ser. Y a usted como le fue?

"Lo mismo mija."

"Do you know here my mom is?"

"In jer hoom"Lupe said in thick Spanish accent. Lately I had been teaching English…were getting there. She a real fast learner.

"Thanks."

"Chu welcome."

Lupe was the family maid she has been since we were little. When my parents were on the road she would take care of us. As you can tell my parents weren't exactly ready for a family. They dumped any chance they could. I can't even remember a good memory with my family he was always nice toward everyone but me. Figures if it wasn't for me he would have two sons right now. Lupe never cares though she treated me and my sister like her on daughter something that I am very thankful for. Her black hair was always tied back with exotic flowers sticking out that made up for the beauty that was covered by the horrid pink and white uniform my mom forced her employees to wear. Lupita and her family which consist of Javier, our driver and their 7 year old son live with us. It's fun to have them around. Carlos is like the little brother I always wanted; he is hilarious always pulling pranks on people.

"Translation please." Valerie said following me down the hall.

"It was nothing. Aren't you part Cuban? You should know this."

"Yea so im also Haitian and I speak Creole in ya face. Plus ur part Italian to I don't see you speaking Italian."

"Point proven." I said seeing that it was a waste of time standing there arguing with her.

"AHA Valerie Cayo wins again! Happy dance time." She said dancing in the middle of the hall.

"You are such a loser." I said knocking on the door.

"But a loveable one."

"COME IN!" I heard my mom yell. I pushed the door to see my mom packing her bags…yet again.

"What's up with the bags?"

"Hi girls."

"Hi Ms. Colatti! How are you?"

"Im fine. You?"

"Great."

"Hello umm question still unanswered here."

"Geesh Hail I think it's obvious!"

"We just came from Vegas a month ago. Where the hell are you dragging me now?"

"Language!"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"And I am not dragging you anywhere because you're not going."

"Ok? So where am I gonna stay for the two weeks of vacation? I can't stay at Val's. She leaving me to go to Santa Monica." I said staring at Valerie the whole time.

"Doesn't matter at the moment. Hailey I need to talk to you."

"OK ima take that as my cue to go. Bye Ms. Colatti good luck on your trip! Later Hailz call me to tell me how it goes."

"Later Val."

"Bye Valerie it was nice seeing you again. Tell your parents I said hello." My mom said cheerfully.

"Will do."

"Ok she's gone. What do you wanna talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Sweetie… umm I don't know how to say this."

"Well you take letters and you make things called words and using ur new invention you make…"

"Hailey please try to be serious for once in your life. This is very hard for me."

"OMG are you dying?"

"No sweetie…for the last couple of months I have been seeing someone…"

"OMG! THAT'S GREAT! IT'S ABOUT TIME! WHAT'S HIS NAME? WHAT'S HE LIKE? IS HE HOT? YOUR GETTING MARRIED RIGHT?!? YOU HAVE MY BLESSING! THIS IS SO COOL!" I said bouncing on the bed nudging her with my foot. She wasn't amused.

"Kellbell calm down. Im not finished."

"It is a guy right?"

"Yes it is a guy."

"Thank God. You a lesbian would be weird."

"Cupcake, when we were in Vegas. He was there and well…"

"Well…" I repeated obviously having a blonde moment.

"Hailey… im married."

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"Hailey Breanne! Language!"

"Screw my language! What the hell did you just forget to tell me that you've been sneaking around my back for months and oh yea YOU'RE MARRIED! What the hell is wrong with you! I defend you with dad and here you are pulling the same crap!"

"Hailey Breanne Kellerman you do not speak to me that way! Im you're mother!"

"Hell of a great mother you are!"

"You will respect us!"

"US! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU AND DAD WERE US! WHEN YOU AND ME WERE US! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT YOU GOT A NEW TOY AND FORGET ABOUT ME!" I yelled on the verge of tears.

"Hailey sweetie" she said calmly trying to hug me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! So what you want me to accept him like nothing just like that! Well sorry to burst your bubble 'mom' but that aint gonna happen." I said pulling away from her

"Im not asking to treat him like he was your father."

"OH yea causing that bag of shit is a lot better."

"HAILEY NO MATTER WHAT HE IS STILL YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT HIM AS SUCH. Now Andrew is coming over for dinner before we leave tonight and you will be on your best behavior is that understood?"

After a death glare at who have the toughest of men on their knees, I stomped out of the room, past the staff and up to my room slamming the door. In my room an evil smirk appeared on my face and it had no intention on leaving. This Andrew guy is going to wish he never met her. "He is gonna regret mess with me. I will make sure of that."


	2. New Family Bonding?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the people I don't wanna own. And the songs in this chapter is Youth gone wild by skid row, Always by Saliva and Get in Get out by Cinder Road. And some of the pranks are by viva la bam.

(A/N:Thanks to you guys who read n reviewed the last chapter. Also **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**!)

Hard to believe that just a few hours I was living in the perfect world. Maybe one that was too perfect. I turned to the clock reading 6:00.

I had just come back from my friend Max's house of course to tell him and my other friends what a lying sneaking bitch my mom is. Max of course was on my side like always, he's like the brother I never had. Always protecting me, we had known each other since 5th grade and been close ever since. He actually was one of the people that helped me start my band CRasH! Don't let he appearance fool ya he a rocker a heart. He's actually lead and backup vocals and also plays the drums. Just picture medium blond hair guy about 5'10 with blue eyes a combination of punk with Hollister and you got Max Nutter aka Nutter butter.

Anyways everybody decided to help with this guy… I already stuck with the guy why not have a little fun and if he leaves in the process then that's just a sweetly added bonus. Before leaving I unfortunately ran into my mother who tried to get me to accept the fact that she had started a new life without bothering to tell me or anyone else for that matter. Like you can't imagine that ended in a fight and me having to wear the 'appropriate' clothing which was my mortal enemy. A dress. Luckily I found this cute black dress that features a pleated bottom with a pink and grey plaid print, the same plaid print accent on the neckline, pyramid stud accents and a zipper in the front. I looked at mirror quickly to touch up my smoky black eyes, pink lip-gloss and straight brown n blue streaked hair.

"Hailey come downstairs Andrew is going to be here any second." My mother said through a speaker my dad had installed when I would lock myself in my room for days at a time. It was mostly his fault I did that.

'_Oh great Andrew's coming. Hooray!' _I thought lazily making my way downstairs to meet the man that destroyed my life. At the bottom I saw my mother, wearing blue paisley printed empire style dress, she looked so happy. _I think am gonna be sick._

"Kellbell, you look wonderful."

"Can I borrow the kitchen knife to kill myself with?"

"Please Hailey lets not argue right now. Give Andy a chance you're gonna love him. If I remember correctly you were the one pushing me to get out there. I thought of all people you would be happy for us."

_Got me there _"I did but not behind my..." Just as I was going to strike my point the stupid door bell rang mostly likely behind an ass crack named Andrew.

"Be nice" Jess said before she walked to the door. Me with not desire to meet him walked into the connecting living room where I heard the distant voices.

"Andrew sweetheart you made it."

"Wouldn't keep my girl waiting. What kind of husband would I be?" After that it became silent except for the suppressed moan.

"Ewe make out with your daughter in the next room why don't ya…gross." I mumbled.

"Come on theirs someone I want you to meet." I heard my mother say before I heard the clicking of her heels becoming closer signaling her and her new husband's first appearance. Seconds later a tall man in what looked like early forties with short blonde hair and brown eyes in a black slacks and a baby blue button shirt. He wasn't ugly I will admit that but I still don't like him.

"Andrew, this is my beautiful daughter Hailey Breanne Kellerman." She said looking at me.

"Hailey, this is my husband" She paused looking at the man who had his crumbly hands entwined with hers. "And your step father, Andrew Reso." At this point, both of their rings were brightly staring at me, mocking me.

"Hailey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jessie has told me so much about you."

"Funny sadly has told me anything about you..."

"I know but im sure that we could get along great. Maybe once we get to know each other you can start calling me dad. What do ya say?"

Ok this dude was serious starting to piss me off. "…. Michael! Is the food ready?!!?"

"Not yet Miss. Kellerman!" Our chef, Michael yelled.

"Great" I muttered

"Hailey sweetie how you and Andy get to know each other a little more while I go help Michael in the kitchen." My mom gritted through her plastic smile.

I knew deep down that she want to smack my behind straight into an Alaskan boarding school. When she left the air was so thick I almost passed out. I just simple looked out the window wanting absolutely nothing to do with that thing that destroyed my once perfect home.

"Hailey. How old are you?"

"You should know, you did say that _Jessie_ spoke a lot about me."

"Yes I did say that but maybe we can get know each better. You don't know much about me. How about you ask me some things?"

"Why did come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why did you come here and ruin my life? Why did you pick my mom? Why did you guys get with out bothering to tell anyone? Why…"

"Hailey, I love your mom and I know that this is hard on you. I understand that."

OK that just blew me up. I had it. "SHUT UP! You have no idea what im going threw right now. I finally had everything I ever wanted and you had to come and fuck that up. If you wanna go fuck my mom knock you sock off but don't come here believing that your gonna win me over because its not gonna happen. You got that home wrecker."

"Honey…"

"Hailey. H.A.I.L.E.Y. Not honey, sweetie, Hails or Kellbell for you it's Hailey."

"Hailey, im not trying to win you over and im not here to ask for your approve because I know that im not going to get it easy. But what I am asking for is for you to let me and you mother be happy."

"Yea whatever but if you EVER EVER hurt her I will hurt you permanently got bud?"

"Got it. So do you want something from the Bahamas?"

"OH YEA! You're so not trying to win me over."

"Im..."

"Shut up and go fuck a tree."

"Dinner's ready!" Michael said poking his pink chubby little face out of the door.

"Be right there Mikey. Stay out of my way." I said shoving Andrew and walking past my mother who has just entered the room.

"Im guessing that didn't go to well?"

"Let's just say I got my work cut out for me."

"Im really sorry about that I don't know what has gotten into her she's normally not like this. Once she gets to know you im sure she'll love you. Don't worry."

"I know that but it's not her that I'm worried about it's the other 4 kids we have to tell that I'm afraid of."

"Well don't be, sure Alexandria is a fire cracker so I can't promise you anything with her but Nachelle is very accepting."

"Im sure they are, my boys are the same. Nick is 20 and married himself so he will understand. Jason on the other hand is a completely different story. With him being on the road all the time I don't think he will accept a proper relationship over a one night stand."

"Being on the road is hard but he will find someone. When I met him,"

"CAN WE HURRY THIS UP? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!" I yelled

"Coming, Kellbell" My mother calmly replied. "Come on; best not to keep her waiting."

**In the dining room **

I left the two lovebirds together for a little while, he was probably whining about how my attitude. Why the hell should I care? Just a few hours my life was perfect, now I got a stepfather and im basically being abandoned here. It's his entire fault. Everything was his fault.

_Since I was born they couldn't hold me down  
Another misfit kid, another burned-out town  
Never played by the rules I never really cared  
My nasty reputation takes me everywhere  
_

I immediately grabbed my phone. "Hey Nutterbutter."

"Don't call me that."

"OK Nutterbutter." I replied giggling.

"Whatever. Kalen got an idea."

"OK is it done?"

"Our's is done and it was fun as hell."

"Thanks for that. This Andrew guy is gonna survive the night."

"You sound like we killed him. You really don't like him don't you."

"Hum lets see… DUH! So what's this thing that Kay's got planned?"

"She found out that they aren't exactly going to the airport. They are stopping at a hotel first."

"Eww gross did not need to no that."

"Grow up would ya."

"No I love being immature."

"I know. As I was saying were trashing it. So can you come?"

"Sounds great but the dumbass is still here. Do an extra good job at it."

"Don't worry we got you. Later don't forget Neumos tomorrow at 5."

"I won't, bye Nutter"

I hung up the phone and smiled at our evil plan. Then I noticed that it had been five minute since I left.

"CAN WE HURRY THIS UP! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!" I screamed.

Moments later, Jessie and her new flavor of the week glided into the spacious dining room. The look on my mother's face was so serious I almost fell over in laughter. Dinner was completely quiet except for the small talk that Andrew tried muster up.

"Honey I think it time we get going." My mother said breaking the death glare I was shooting Andrew to roll my eyes. _Honey huh? Can't wait to get away can you._

"Yea, Hailey it was nice meeting you."

"Sure." I replied dryly.

I slumped over to them by the front door.

"I'll go start the car." Andrew said leaving me and my mother alone.

"Hailey you were good tonight and I thank you for that but you could have been a little nicer."

"Well I can't turn back time can I?"

She sighed. "I know that right you could careless but I really love Andy and want you to love him to. He can give us what your father never could…love. Sweetie I love you and im going to miss you."

There is no point being mad at her hell if it wasn't for that slut outside none of this would have happen. That still doesn't make me like them anymore. _Oh what the hell? _"Me too, Mom. When you coming home?"

"In two weeks. You're staying with Lupe till then."

"Okay. Have fun."

"You too, Kellbell." With that she walked out the door and into his jaguar, seconds later speeding off.

They obvious didn't notice the fish in the back or smell the dog shit in the trunk. I giggled at the night the two had waiting for them. After they we gone I ran to my room and got out of the dress and into my rip jeans, a black tank top and pink fishnet shirt with my new vans. I went down stairs and grabbed my skater board and rode off to Max's house down the road. I walked up to the red house to see four of five people laughing their heads off on the porch.

"HAILEY!!!!!!" my best friend Elizabeth said in a running hug that knocking me flat on my ass. "Thank you so fun I don't ever remember having so much fun!"

Ellie was the peaceful one of the group. The one to knock stupid ideas straight out of our heads, the glue to our team and the one that everyone loved. Ellie and I been best friends since 4th grade. She has long curly brown hair, brown eyes and was Salvadoran. She was my rock during so many things.

"Im glad the torture of my family makes you happy." I smiled.

Dylan, my ex boyfriend, lifted me off the ground and put his arm around my shoulder while gave me his infamous smirk. "It sure does. Come on we got picture for you."

"What did you do?"

"Me nothing Kalen, Michelle, and Anthony did everything."

"Of course. What did you guys do?"

"See for yourself." Michelle handed me an envelope.

I collapsed on the chair behind. I saw a beautiful hotel room and the next picture was that same room completely trash. Waterproof eyeliner was on the wall. _"HAVE A HAPPY HONEYMOON!"_ was written on the left bedroom wall. _"NOT NICE TO MESS WITH CRasH!" _was written on the right wall and the two front walls said_ "HAVE FUN TRYING TO CLEAN THIS UP!" _and _"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ARRIVAL TO HELL'S PARADISE!" _

"OH MY GOD!"

"There's more." Max said.

I flipped through the rest of the picture. Old trash, shred clothing, slashed bed, broken furniture and a graffiti-ed mirror.

"You are… GREAT! How did you guys pull this off?"

"We pulled some strings. So now that the newlyweds are on their lovely honeymoon, what are you gonna do?" Anthony asked.

"PARTY! Im staying with Lupita so it's no big deal."

"Lucky, she is way too easy on you." Kalen whined

"I am a good girl, you should try it ."

_I feel... like you don't want me around...  
I guess i'll pack all my things...  
I guess i'll see you around...  
Its all... been bottled up until now...  
as I walk out your door...  
all I hear is the sound..._

My phone rung before she had a chance to response. Whatever it was it wasn't gonna be any good that girl is already on probation for drinking.

"Well if that doesn't fit the occasion I don't know what will." Ellie giggled at my ringtone.

"HAHA very funny…Hello?"

"Hailey where are you?"

"Javier?"

"Yea. Where are you?"

"Im at Max's what's going on?"

"Could you come over here?"

"Umm yea what happened?"

"Come and find out."

I hung up the phone and came face to face with five very confused faces.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" they chorused

I skated back to the house to see all of the cars were gone. "Wow they just couldn't even wait two second to get out this place."

"We all have families to go to. Now I called you to help us get packed. Especially Carlos. Lately he has only been listening to you, which im not sure that a good thing."

"Im sorry but did you say packing?"

"Yea. Umm Lupita's sister called and their mom is really sick. They think she only has a few more days. We think it best we go."

"Wait so nobody gonna be here? Where I am going to stay?"

"Lupita called your mother a few hours ago… You're staying with Andrew's son."

"WHAT!!!!!! What am I? A piece of meat to pass around. No im not spending two weeks with this guy I don't even know! I'm not going."

"Hailey your flight is already booked. You're leaving tomorrow night."

"UGH!!!I SWEAR THAT WOMAN WANTS TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I have a date with Ajay and a show tomorrow."

"Im sorry."

"I know. THIS IS SOOO UNFAIR. Can't I go with you? I won't cause any trouble I promise. Just take me with you please."

"I already asked you can't. Your parents think its best if you meet your stepbrothers. It won't be that bad your going be traveling. I heard he's a wrestler too."

"OH GREAT JUST PERFECT. Another steroid jacked up freak!"

Javi just laughed. I forced a smile for his sake I knew how hard this was for him.

"Can't I stay with Nani and Lexie?"

He became quiet

"Let me guess. My dad doesn't want me there." I said

He remained silent.

"I knew it… Well I guess better get packing seem like no wants me in their life."

"Hailey that's not true."

"Yea it true. There's no point arguing with the fact." I walked inside to see a crying Lupe and a sad Carlos in the kitchen. This didn't help my mood get any better. Simply ignored them and walked to my room and cried while I packed up my belongings. Maybe while im on the road I will find a nice place to stay in. I have enough money saved up. That will do me good until I find a job. I can't stay here anymore I just can't it's too hard.

**Next day**

"WHAT! You can't leave!" Ellie and Val yelled. Oddly I was the one comforting them.

"Calm down im only gonna be gone for a while. I'm leaving right after the show."

"But, but , but… No! Hailey you can't leave. What about us and the band and AJAY!" Valerie said

"Is that all you worry about? Don't worry about us we went out this afternoon. Dude got tackled one too many times."

"Yea but he is so cute." Valerie sighed lovingly

"This was my conversation with him. _"Hey" "Hey" "You wanna wrestle in my car?"_

"You went right?" Elizabeth said

"HELL NO! I refuse to be some cheap lay for him or anyone else."

"Why? He's fuckin hot!" Valerie said

"Because I prefer not to lose my virginity to an asshole in the back of a broke down 1987 Honda."

"WOW TOTALLY THE WRONG MOMENT!" Dylan said barging into the room.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool were on in ten."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck!" they said in unison.

"Thanks"

I got from the black leather couch and took one last look at my outfit. Blue plaid bondage pants with a baby blue midriff reflected back at me. I didn't even bother to wear makeup knowing that it was going to smudge. I adjusted the black mesh glove on my left hand and ran out to the anxious crowd.

"WHAT UP!" The crowd screamed to the top of their lungs. "I can't hear you!" Louder scream erupted from the mob in front of me. "Let do this!"

The guitar rift indicating the beginning of 'Get in Get out' played.

_I hear you  
Been comin' around  
I feel you just by the sound  
I want you just like a pill  
I feed you, need to just for the thrill _

Come on, do me like the way you used to do  
Come abuse me like I want you to  


_Get in, get out  
For a little while  
Get in, get out  
Yeah  
_

_Get in, get out  
For a little while  
You let me in without a doubt  
Now open the door  
Get in, get out_

Song after song. Cheer after cheer we kept playing even though I swear I won't be talk tomorrow. Before leaving I gave everyone a huge hug and Dylan's mom offered to drive me to the airport. Something I wasn't thrill about. And meeting this Jason Reso kid wasn't on my top five of favorites either.


	3. Mr Walrus

**IMPORTANT!(**A/n: Hey guys! thanks for the feedback especially **SunnyLee** and **Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker** I got like three favorite story things and four story alerts. Yay! **Anyways this is my own little world if Christian was in the WWE right now but since I really have no outline to were this story is going I could change it. Also something that is helpful some wrestler that are no longer with the WWE have been add and there is no roster split. Worst thing that happened in my opinion. And the Matt Lita Edge triangle thingy mabob never happened. Ima mess with the timeline a little so bare with me.** Now that you have all the things you will need enjoy the next chapter of Fast Track to Nowhere)

"Please buckle up your seatbelts. We are now landing in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. We hope you've enjoyed you flight with American Airlines. Have a nice day." A voice said through the intercom waking me up.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" I asked the flight attendant walking down the aisle

"Why its 4am sleepyhead. Rise and Shine." I asked in a raspy voice no mistake why that happened

_Oh no, she did not just say that. If this bitch doesn't turn it down a notch I will do it for her. _I clenched to the armrest as we landed.

"First time?" the man next to me asked.

"Huh?"

"Is this your first time flying?" he asked while the plane shook.

"No im just scared to death of this part." Which is weird considering that I have been traveling with my mom all over for the past year but it's just that landing and take off are something I will never get used to.

"Don't worry about it too. Then it's nothing. See." He said nodding towards the window letting me see that we had already landed. When I turned to face him, he was already gone. _Why is everybody doing that?_

I stood in the waiting area with my bags for about twenty minutes before I got tired of waiting. I reached into my pocket and once more took out the picture of the girl who was supposed to pick me up twenty five minutes ago. She had black and red streaked hair and looked really intimidating…Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria, a good friend of my parents. I had met her a while back and we got really close; she was the only diva I really talked to, the others I just stood clear of them. Lisa was in charge of bringing me to my new rude lazy ass stepbrother.

Refolding the picture, I picked up my bags and walked out of the airport. With streetlights illuminating my way, I walked down the road; taking in the sights as they passed. Toronto wasn't that bad but not exactly my sort of town. After a few minutes of walking realized I had no idea where I was going.

_Great just fuckin great. _Then I saw two car lights driving towards me. The car slowed down and eventually stopped in front of me.

"I'm not a hooker, so go away." I said with an attitude

"Hailey Kellerman?" the voice in said

"What's it to ya?"

"Sweet pea I thought that was you. Look at you all grown up. It's time like this that I feel old. Im sorry that im late but my flight came in late"

"Lisa?"

"Well Duh!"

"Well sorry ma'am" I said giggling

Lisa Marie stepped out of the red civic and gave me a huge hug.

"Li, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry… I keep forgetting I can squish you like a bug." She said helping me with my bags.

"In your dreams"

"So how's Kellbell?"

"Pretty good considering I was dumped her by my mother for her new husband."

"JESSIE GOT MARRIED!" She said almost swerving off the road.

"Do you have to shove it in my face?'

"Why aren't you happy I thought you wanted this?"

"I did but I also wanted to be told about it!"

"She didn't tell you?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No."

"I'm going to have a talk with that girl." Lisa Marie said shaking her head.

"Maybe she will listen to you."

"What your new dad's name?"

"Why should I care? But I think its like Andrew Reese peanut butter cup or something. And that weirdo is not my 'new dad' he is just something to keep mom entertained for now."

Lisa laughed as I got out of the car.

"So why did the happy couple drop you off here? Last I remember you hated anything and everything that had to do with wrestling."

"I still don't but Chris is being a little bitch that he is doesn't want me to stay with them. So superman Andrew thought it would be a marvelous idea for me to stay with his son." I said sarcastically.

"What his name?" She asked

"Umm… hold on" I took out the piece of paper where I had written his name and showed it to her.

_Jason Reso_

"Jay. Good luck with that."

"Wait a damn minute. What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"Now let's get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I asked you a mother fuckin question Lis!"

"Night Hailey" Lisa said before walking into the adjoining room.

"LISA! LISA!" I yelled banging on her door.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"NO"

"OK!"

I pounded on the door for a little longer before I tired out. Having nothing but sleep on my mind I ran and jumped into the bed and fell into a deep sleep seconds later still wondering what she meant.

**Next Day**

I woke up at 1:30 to a loud knock on the door. Lisa. I knew it was her, no else knew I was here and if they did know I did know them. Lisa was the one person I knew/ remembered.

"What!" I yelled hopefully Lisa got the hint that I really didn't wanna get up.

"It's Lisa, open up."

"Bitch" I muttered getting up and wobbling to the door.

"You're still sleeping?" She asked as I ran to my fort made of bed sheets.

"Well I was now, if you can do whatever you were gonna do leave and I won't throw my boot at you."

"Oh really? I surprised you can lift those things up. What are they like five pounds?" Lisa asked lifting up my chunky combat boots.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I whined

"Nope Come on get up" Lisa took my limp arm and pulled me off the bed.

"No I don't wanna." I whined

"Get up you big baby."

After fifteen minutes, I was picked up and chucked in an ice cold shower. I exited the bathroom with my hair in 2 messy pigtails, dark eye makeup & clear lip-gloss wearing my black Tripp chained pants, a black & purple corset with sneakers.

"You never change do you?" Lisa Marie said sprawled out on the bed.

"Once a punk always a punk. I will really not be like some people who look at their picture twenty years from now and say to the kid that was the style back then. No I will tell them that was me. I REFUSE TO BE A COPY!" I said jumping on the bed.

"Your sure original I give you that."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what are we doing?"

"Well I have a meeting with Vince and a few of the girls. So you're coming with me. You mind?"

"Oh no, of course not im just thrilled that im gonna stay with Old Vinny Mac and Mister Shane-o listening to how wonderful it is that im here and how it's a shame that im not prostituting myself or "wrestling/valeting" as they call it. How exciting!" I said sarcastically

"Hey! Im one of those prostitute."

"No you're a wrestler. You can actually kick ass."

"I thought you said you didn't watching wrestling."

"Hey just because I don't watch it doesn't mean I don't know a girl who can fight."

"RIGTH…Anyways if you don't wanna listen to them then I'll introduce you to some of the other divas. You can stay with them"

"No thanks I stick with you."

"For a big mouth you're super shy."

"Is that a bad thing?" I said following Lisa out of the room.

**Two hours**

"Hold on let me go to the bathroom for a quick sec."

"OK I'll be over there" Lisa said pointing to the end of the hall where, a few of what I guess, wrestlers were hanging out.

"Alrighty."

Moments later, I stepped out of restroom to a long dull grey hallway most importantly **empty**.

"Hello?" silence responded. "Well doesn't this sucks"

Waiting there for a while. I saw two guys pass by me.

"Yo Jason is such a freaking idiot!"

"But you got admit dude is funny."

_Jason? Oh why not let me just get this over with not like I got better places to be._ I started to follow the guys but when they turned the corner, they disappeared. _GRRREAT!_ Now I was God no knows where. I started to walk around until I became even more lost.

"I hate this place. Ima fuck up Lisa so badly… when I find her that is." During the little conversation, I was having with myself I bumped into something or someone. When I looked up a saw 2 tall brunettes looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry are you like ok?" the taller brunette asked wile offering her hand which I met.

"Umm yea I think. Sorry about that." I said rubbing my head.

"No it was this one fault for pushing me into you."

"Sorry." The shorter one said. "Im Alexis, this is Candice."

"Hailey"

"Are you like related to someone?" Candice asked

"Umm… I guess I kinda sorta am. Yea"

"…ok…? Do you need help finding them? You look a little lost." Alexis offered.

"Yea do you know where I can find...God what is his name?" I started to snap hoping it would come to me. "JASON RESO! That's it" I said proudly.

"Jay! Really? Funny he never told me about you." Candice told me.

"I bet."

"Poor you. He's over in catering, 3 doors down to your left." Alexis directed.

"He's that one with straws up his nose, next to the guy making fart noises. They are impossible to miss." Candice said receiving a weird look from me and a giggle from Alexis. "I know."

_Poor me? Straws? Farts? What the hell did my mom marry me int_o? "Umm thanks. Nice meeting you Candice, Alexis."

"No problem, same here"

"See ya around. And if you need anything you can find us in the women's locker room a few doors down."

"Kay. Bye" I said walking down towards catering. Upon my arrival lo and behold smack dab in the middle of the room was a group of five guys laughing there heads off, including the two I was following before I bumped into Candice and Alexis. And there he was, just like Candice had described him straws up his nose clapping his hands backwards and making walrus sounds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" As I stood there looking at him and his friends I noticed most the whole room staring back at me especially this group of three guys laughing and pointing at me. Seriously you would think these guys would be a little more mature.

I walked up to group instantly regretting it. Until I thought of something Kalen said when I first met her. "Now that you've seen the new exhibit that will be five dollars please." I said sticking my hand out waiting for them to pay it forward.

They just laughed some more. "I'm serious" They stopped laughing and looked at me before looking at each other. "I'll take that as an I.O.U" I said turning from them so they couldn't see that I was about to pass out from the courage I had to pull out of me to do that.

As I walked closer and closer to my new stepbrother I started to panic. My heart was literally up in my throat. There I was standing there like an idiot praying that someone would notice me so I didn't need to open my mouth. But that obviously didn't happen since they were to busy shitting their pants of laughter.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me" I said barely audible.

Luckily the blonde to my right heard it. "Yea? Can we help you?" He said kindly.

"Yea Jason, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" I said looking straight at the wannabe walrus in front of me.

"OOOOO JASON's in trouble" said the rainbow haired male next to him. Jason hit him on the arm. "OWW! Dude that hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"And you are?" Jason said turning his attention back to me.

"He didn't tell you did he? Ima kill Andrew!"

"Wait how do you know my dad?" he asked getting up from the table to stand in front of me.

"Can we seriously talk in private?"_ Even though serious ain't something your used to._

"Yea follow me" he said taking me to a corner of the room where no one was. "Wats up?"

"Nothing much I was just shipped here to meet you and you were suppose to know I was coming-"

"How was I suppose to know you were coming?!? Who are you?"

"Oh wait there more. Your dad married my mom last month."

"WHAT!"

"My words exactly. I am on va-k for the next two weeks which I was suppose to spend happily in L.A with my friends and my mom but nooo they just had to go on their honeymoon when I'm off right?"

"I can't believe this!" he said shocked.

"Well believe it. Our lovely parents decided to leave me with our maid but she had a family emergency at last minute. But please don't worry about me just yet. Your wonderful father had a great idea! Hi I'm Hailey Kellerman your new stepsister and the person you'll be stuck stringing along for the next two weeks. Fun isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"This, this… You're lying!" he stuttered

"Im lying? IM LYING! I wish! Do you really think I want to be here? Im in fucking CANADA! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND COMES HERE?!?"

"GET OUT!"

"With pleasure. Call the asshole if you want I could careless but don't come crying to apologizing to me when he tells you this nightmare is the rest of our lives!" I yelled stomping out of room avoiding the strange looks I was getting. I had to clear my head get some of this rage out of me. I had to find Lisa or a gym either one was gonna get socked. Weaving my way through the halls having absolutely no clue where I was going I found a gym. When I entered I received the strange stares I was excepting.

"Boo Bitch" I yelled at three girls who were staring a second too long. I passed by them and straight to the free punching bag. I removed my chains and was about to kick it when someone caught my leg. I looked at my leg and then at the hands holding it before take my leg back.

"What do you want?" I said obviously not in the mood to talk.

"Little one you're not supposed to be back here. There a public gym a few blocks down."

"I got a pass. And don't call me little one you steroid filled Twinkie." I said showing him the backstage pass Lisa gave me at breakfast.

"Oh look Randy she's got a pass." He said calling the tall brown haired, blue eyed orange tan gone wrong mess in the ring. Randy stepped out of the ring walk strutted towards us.

"Is that so shorty?" He said obviously considering that he was 6'5 and I was 5'4.

"Don't call me shorty, fake n bake."

"Careful man girl got jokes." The other one said sarcastically

"Cena chill I got this." Randy said tapping his friends on the shoulder before bending down to my height and messing up my hair. "And who do you belong to munchkin?"

_Oh no he didn't_. "That's it" I said kicking both Randy and Cena in their special place. I walked to the other side of the gym towards the treadmill with a devious smile on my face while they yelled in pain on the ground.

"That was awesome!" the girl on the next treadmill said. "It about time someone put those 2 in their place."

"Thanks, someone had to teach them to stop with the short jokes."

"Im Victoria or Torrie whatever. You new?"

"Hailey and no im not, unfortunately I'm Jason Reso's stepsister."

"Really I didn't know Mr. Reso got married."

"Ya neither did we until recently."

"You look familiar have we meet before?"

"Maybe, my mom's Jessica Colatti."

"Jessie's your mom?!?"

"Ya"

"Wow. I can't believe Jess and Andy got married mostly importantly I can't believe they got married without me." She said a little disappointed.

"Don't feel bad no one was invited. They felt it was better to elope and spring it on me a month later."

"What? They did that?"

"Yea unfortunately I had to tell Mr. Walrus and he threw a little bitchy fit."

"TORRIE! LISA'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" a guy yelled from the door.

"Oh crap."

"What up?"

"I kind of took Lisa's favorite shirt and screw it up really really bad."

"Oh then you should run. I took her lip-gloss with out asking once and she flipped." I said giggling following Torrie out of gym. But I just could leave with out saying by to my two new buddies who were in the middle of a match with two other guys. "Hey Randy! John! I would put some ice on that." Causing both guys to turn to face me.

"Ice on what, peanut?" John asked confused.

"That" As soon as they turned around John met with a foot to the jaw and Randy with a nice left hook leaving them down for the one, two, three. Happy with my work I followed the direction Torrie left where I found her begging a very scary Lisa for mercy. "That's what you get… losers"

"Im sorry I didn't know we were going to a paint club."

"Tell that to my shirt that is now covered in lime green and fuchsia paint. And by the way you could have washed it. This reeks." Lisa said fuming holding up a really messed up satin tank.

"I was dancing and the paint sprinkle went off. Im sorry, tell ya what I'll buy you another one."

"You better."

I decided that poor Torrie had gone through enough torture. When Lisa's mad she will scare the crap out of anyone. "Lisa be nice, she said she was sorry."

"Where have you been?!?"

"Catering and then the gym"

"Lisa you should have seen her! She kicked Randy and John so hard think she gave them a vagina!" Torrie said excitedly

Lisa just shook her head and laughed probably picturing a short 16 year old kicking two tall 20 years old asses. "I heard what happened with Jay. Don't worry about him he'll come around."

"Now I know why Andrew wanted to fly me up here. So he would get out of the responsibility of telling his own son that he betrayed his trust." I said walking down to the women's locker room.

"I still can't believe that they did that." Torrie said.

"I could careless at this point all I want is to go home."

"After the show we'll go shopping that will probably improve your mood. I need to get Lisa a new shirt anyways." Torrie offered while taking out some of her stuff.

"Sure." I said sitting on the bench waiting for them to finish

"In the meantime, let's introduce you to some of the wrestlers you haven't pissed off today." Lisa said

"I didn't do anything! I just simple made myself known"

"That you defiantly have" At that moment Candice and Alexis came in laughing with another girl.

"Hailey this is Candice, Alexis and Melina. Girls, this is Hailey, she's gonna be staying with us for the next two weeks." Torrie introduced

"We know. Heard what you did today…Nice one." Candice said laughing giving me a high five.

"You know her?" Lisa asked confused.

"Yea I bumped Alexis n Candice before the whole thing with Jason happened."

"By the way, people have been talking about you I thought you were huge" Melina said

"Everyone talking about you. And just thought you might want to know John and Randy are looking for you. And they don't look too happy." Alexis informed me

"Oh please the one time those two are happy is when their fondling each other in the ring and passing it off as wrestling." I said.

They laughed. "I guess you're not a fan" Melina said

"Hell no! I give you guys credit and everything but wrestling just isn't my thing."

"Said the double sided third generation superstar." Lisa said raising her eyebrow.

"You're a double generation superstar!" Candice said shocked.

"Yea and she hates it. People would die to have her blood lineage." Torrie said

"Well they can have it. I have no interest whatever in wrestling." I replied

"Girl it gonna get to you it's in your blood." Melina said

"Just because its there doesn't mean that Im required to use it."

"I bet you Mister. Bear that you're gonna be wrestling in that ring one day." Alexis said pulling a stuffed bear out of her bag.

"You're on. Hi Mister. Bear I'm gonna be your new mommy" I said playing with the bear.


	4. WANTED

Disclaimer: I don't any wrestlers but if I did oh the possibilities.

(A/n: Yay I never thought that people would actually like this story.If you love Randy orton as much as i do also check out my other story Riches of Love its getting really good. Thanks to **SunnyLee**, **WWESupernatural102292**and **ginny-potter-07**for your reviews it mean a lot to me. Love- Genesis)

I was sitting on a box backstage listening to music watching everyone running by her like chicken with their heads cut off getting ready for the show which started in ten minutes. Lisa, Torrie and I had just come back from the mall about a half an hour ago and they were now getting ready for their match. I sat there playing with my fingers and looking at the five large shopping bags finally deciding I had enough of Avenged Sevenfold for one day, I hopped of the box trying to find something or someone to mess with. Then I almost got run down by the large brown cotton ball with legs that I saw as a big brother. Carlito and I had met a few months before I met Lisa and hated each other guts but then found out we actually had a lot of stuff in common.

"CARLY!" I yelled running up to him.

"Hailz, wats up?"

"Nada just bored out of my fucking mind. The girls are getting read for the show and I have no one to play with." I said pouting hoping he got the hint.

"And let me guess you want Carlito to play with you?" I nodded

"Very good!" I said patting him on the head.

"I know im good. Vamos a ver. I saw Sean Morley a minute ago."

"Who?"

"Oh yea I forgot you're a noobie" he said in fake disgust

"Shut up. Who's Sean Morley?" I asked I had been here for a few hours and still didn't know all of the wrestlers yet but most of them definitely heard about me.

"Val Venis?"

"He's the 'stripper' right?"

"Porn star but yea same thing."

"Carly you just gave me a great idea! Thanks!"

"Umm you're welcome?"

"Do you know where I can find computer?"

"Chica you're at a WWE live event there computers everywhere. Come on" He said walking down the hall to an office which I quickly entered and made myself at home. Log on and taking a picture I found of Val Venis.

"Hailey what are you doing?"

"Nothing" I saved the picture and pasted it on a WANTED poster.

"Wanted for Public Masturbation and Lewd act with an animal. HAHA Now that's cool!" He laughed.

"You can thank me later when we see his face. Help me post these around the arena."

"Oh no!"

"Plwease Carly pretty please with a nice juicy apple on top" I asked innocently.

"Damn ok but if anyone asked this was all your idea. Which it was."

"Ok scaredy cat." I said taking the tape and a couple wanted posters walking out of the room.

"I heard that." He said doing the same.

"I know. Now post them everyone can see them."

"You, evil hilarious child"

"I know that too"

A few minutes later the whole arena was covered in wanted sheets and people rolling in laughing at them. I still hadn't heard Val screaming but it couldn't be long. Meanwhile I was standing near the male dressing room with Carlito waiting for the whole thing to unravel when Mr. Kennedy walked by.

"Carly can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"How many bottles of baby oil do you guys use in one night? I mean damn I can see my reflection in our chest!"

He laughed. "You like it don't you?" he said smirking.

"Not as much as I like this!" I said jumping on his back and giving him a noogie.

"No! Hailey get off! My hair!" He said running down the halls before I decide to get off. "NO! MY BEAUTIFUL FRO!" He said taking out a comb.

"I think it looks better now" I said making my finger into a box and framing his head while giggling.

"Oh so you think that was funny? I'll show you funny." He said running after me dodging through the wave if people that were coming towards us.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, MOVE PEOPLE!" I yelled making a path to get away from the evil Caribbean teddy bear chasing after me.

"GOTCHA!" Carlito said running me down to the ground messing up my hair.

I started to fake cry. "MY HAIR! OMG! Carlos Edwin Colon Jr, how could you do this to me?!?"

"Oh don't even go there Hailey Breanne Kellerman"

"Yuck don't you sound like my mom."

"You'll live"

"Meanie"

"So I've heard"

Second later we heard "WHAT THE FUCK I DID MOST CERTAINLY NOT!"

"SEAN!" Carlito and I chorused laughing.

"What are you two laughing about? Wait do you know something about this?" A red faced Sean asked shoving the paper in faces.

"NOOO why in the world who you ever think that mister?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap I heard about you and if you're with Carlito were all gonna die" He said pissed but obviously trying his hardest not to laugh at the ridiculously bad puppy dog faces me and Carly were making. "ALRIGHT I GIVE UP! STOP WITH THE FACES!" he said laughing

"YAY WE WON!" Me and Carlito said giving each other high fives.

"Im Hailey by the way" I said offering my hand.

"Sean. Heard a lot about you seem you making quite the impression with the locker room"

"Love me or hate me its still an obsession."

"Hailey here just loves making friends don't you?" Carlito asked

"I love it almost as much as I love my bro" They both laughed. Im guessing everyone knew about what happened with Jay oh well.

"Nice posters by the way" Sean complimented

"Thanks it was all Carly's idea"

"CARLY'S IDEA! CARLY'S IDEA! Look Sean this chick is lying her ass off right now."

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Sean said running after Carlito while fell on the floor in laughter.

Once again I was alone with nothing to do so I started along the halls and bumped into something large and jiggly. I looked to see what was blocking my path and looked straight into the eyes of the world's strongest man like seven million years ago Mark Henry.

"Stay out of my way" He growled

"Stay out of you're way well excuse me. I was walking perfectly content until your fat ass was blocking the fucking hallway!"

"You little punk!"

"It not my fault you never been on a treadmill. Ever heard of Jenny Craig?"

"Listen and listen good little girl-" he said he started to push me into corner.

"MARK!" I heard someone yell. "Leave her alone!" Mark immediately turned around.

"Keep her out of my way!" he said to the figure before taking on last look at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I was completely shocked.


	5. Extreme Makeover: WHAT THE FUCK edition

**Thanks to Sunny Lee and ginny-potter-07. YOUR AWESOME! And thanks to my BEST FRIENDS Ellie and Valerie who help me with this chapter so YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! As you can tell im pretty much obsessed with this story hens the fast updates.**

Once again I was alone with nothing to do so I started along the halls and bumped into something large and jiggly. I looked to see what was blocking my path and looked straight into the eyes of the world's strongest man like seven million years ago Mark Henry.

"Stay out of my way" He growled

"Stay out of you're way well excuse me. I was walking perfectly content until your fat ass was blocking the fucking hallway!"

"You little punk!"

"It not my fault you never been on a treadmill. Ever heard of Jenny Craig?"

"Listen and listen good little girl-" he said he started to push me into corner.

"MARK!" I heard someone yell. "Leave her alone!" Mark immediately turned around.

"Keep her out of my way!" he said to the figure before taking on last look at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I was completely shocked.

"UNCLE RIC!" I said running to hug my godfather, Ric Flair. Oh I forget to mention that didn't I well… SURPRISE! Ric

"Hi Hailey" He said laughing while accepting my hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honey, I work here. But what are **you** doing here? And what was that?"

"I get the impression you haven't heard of my adventures today"

"Obviously"

For the next fifteen minutes I told Ric about my mom and Andrew, my little talk with Jason, my new friends, John and Randy and Sean.

"WOW! You're certainly made an impression"

"Yuppers"

"Im a little afraid of you right now." He laughed

"Don't be, I love you…for now."

"Oh that makes it better." He said as we walked into catering.

"Hailey!" said a familiar voice

"Oh no" I said turning only for Ric to turn me back around "I hate you" I muttered jokingly

"Well that lasted what five seconds? You're going to have to talk to him some time."

"I prefer a quarter to never" I said once again trying to leaving only for Ric to gave my arm and push me towards him.

"What do you want?"

"I talked to dad…"

"And let me guess he told you im you're here to apologizing for being such an ass?"

"Look im sorry but you have to see from my side. Some teenage girl I have never met before comes up and tells me that our parents are married and she's staying with me for the next two weeks. Im sorry if that a little hard to believe."

"Ok I see your point but really why would l make that up?"

"Come on im Christian. The best and most good looking wrestler in the world."

"Now that's hard to believe. Sorry to break this to ya _Christian_ but not everyone likes you."

"Oh that hurt. How about we start over? Im Jason Reso but you already knew that. Call me Jay"

"Hailey Kellerman but Hail or Kellbell fine too"

"Kellerman, Kellerman why is that familiar?"

"Im Chris Kellerman's daughter"

"You're kidding that means your mom is…"

"Yuppers Malibu Barbie herself Jessica Colatti and before you ask which I know you are. Yes im a double sided superstar, I have absolutely no interest in wrestling and yes it is a waste of great wrestling DNA. Why does ever one make such a big deal about it? Geesh!"

"MY DAD MARRIED MY GIRL!"

"Huh?"

"I have had the biggest crush on your mom since I was like thirteen."

"Okay first of all eww gross, secondly 'your girl' is my mom and your new stepmother. So put your tongue away around my mom if not I chop it off. Got it?"

He laughed. "I'm being threatened by a 14 year old?"

"Im 16 and yea you are get used to it."

"Well aren't you pleasant"

"Very" I said cheerfully

"What ever you say sis" he said chuckling

"Sis?" I asked confused

"Yea im mean we are related now"

"Yea but we just met and not to ago I wanted to squeeze your head like a pimple."

"Nice to know, I just thought I would give it a try" he shrugged

"Maybe later when we know each other better…bro… No im sorry that was just too weird"

He smiled "Its ok. Come on there are some people I want you to meet" he said telling me to follow him towards the large group that he had left earlier.

"Hold up. I just need to get this out of my system… Told ya you'll come back." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Shut up smartass only people prettier than can talk to me that way. But since no one is"

"Conceited, sorry to break your bubble but your not that good looking" I said giggling at his face

"Conceited with a pretty good reason I mean look at me im gorgeous" he said flexing making me continue to giggle.

"In your dreams"

"Sometimes but always in the dreams of women around the globe" he said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Loser"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Well you shouldn't"

"Oh are you gonna take that away from me to? First my dad stole my woman and now you're stealing my compliment. That not nice." He said pouting

"Fine, keep it. I didn't want it anyways"

"Yea right" he said once again walking towards the group.

To be perfectly honest I couldn't careless about meeting his friends but I was his 'sis' now and he had made a effort to be nice to me so if he wanted me to meet them then I was willing to meet him half way. I smiled.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet. Hailey, this Matt Hardy, Mark LoMonaco, Devon Hughes, Chris Irvine, Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratigias, Stacy Keliber and Adam Copeland. Guys this is my step sister Hailey Kellerman."

And there I was, hiding behind Jay as the group had expressions of confusion engraved into their faces. After the shock I could sense their eyes burning threw my flesh. Seriously you could not think of a more uncomfortable situation.

"Wait let see if I hear you right **Step sister**?" asked the blonde guy introduced to me as Chris.

"Dude you never told me you have a sister" Adam said.

"Long ass story" Jason and I replied simultaneously

"Umm ok?" Mark said.

"You can come now. We won't bite." Amy said.

"Well Jeff might but if you stay away from his skittles you'll be fine" Matt said lightly shoving the other Hardy making some of his skittles fall on the ground. I swear Jeff was about to cry as the red and yellow fell to the ground as if in slow motion.

_Brothers._ I slowly removed myself from Jay's side as I started to feel a little more comfortable. "Well I can't promise that since im a pretty huge skittles fan"

"NO WAY!" Jeff exclaimed taking his attention away from his fallen treat.

"YES WAY!" I said.

"Well that to bad these are mine" he said jokingly taking his bag and hugging it making more fall to the ground. He quickly dived down to grab them and popped them into his mouth.

When he came back up, he met with everyone's disgusted faces. "It's ok I live by the five second rule" he said popping another skittle into his mouth before offering me one which I gladly took before running off with the bag.

"HEY GIVE BACK MY SKITTLES!" he said running after me.

"Oh no. Not another Jeff" Trish said

"From what I heard she's worst" Devon said

"This is definitely going to be interesting" Stacy said laughing as Jeff and I continued to run around the halls leaving a rainbow-ed path behind us.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Here ya go!" I said taking the skittles and throwing them to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea im fine"

"Not you my babies" he said rubbing the skittles' bag

"Is he always that weird?" I asked

"Most of the time, its his obsession of the month. Remember when he was ate nothing but grilled cheese for about two months" Jay said looking at Jeff strangely as he continued to talk to the skittles.

Jay and I hung out with his friends awhile longer as one by one the left to go have matches or something what wresters do when there not in the ring. Jay had a match and left me backstage near a monitor to watch the match. Christian vs. Rey Mysterio. I got to admit it was a pretty good match and Jay showed me he was actually good even though he was scheduled to lose. At the end of the night we were all pretty much beat. I met back up with the girls and we piled into the car and drove to the hotel a little after RAW ended. Lisa and I founded out that Alexis and Melina were staying next door to us and Candice and Stacy were a few doors down. Vince had a whole two floors for his people so it wasn't that hard to find out where everyone was. With the constant introductions, running from multiple superstars and my little adventures I was ready to pass out at any moment. Right now all I wanted was my bed but I got a lot more than that. When Lisa opened the door we came face to face with a couple of open and unfinished pizza boxes, red cups and deflated balloons were scattered around the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lisa yelled as she threw her sports bag on the messed up bed.

"Those **IDIOTS**!" I said laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY FIND THIS FUNNY?!?"

"Because I know who did this so how about we put sleep off for a few more hours and get even?" I said smirking.

"How can you possible know?"

"The Chain Gang Army flag on the window and RKO is written on the fridge with the magnets.

"What do you have in mind?"

"See if some of the girls want to come and two or three guys and bring em here. I tell yaw he you get back" Lisa left and when to get what I asked while I made a few phone calls. This was gonna be good I had a few things in my head but there was one that fit these guys perfectly and I wasn't gonna miss the chance to use it. A few minutes later, Melina, Lisa, Alexis, Amy and Trish along with the masters of fun Paul and Shawn, who I had known like since forever and like to consider my best friends/dads, were helping me get things ready in John and Randy's room. The whole time we couldn't get the smile of our faces well the girls anyways. I guess John and Randy had pull something like this once them as well because that all they kept talking about, Shawn, Paul and I just laughed at how funny this was going to be.

**A few hours**

John and Randy just came from the gym laughing their heads it obviously of the mess the obviously of the mess the created in Hailey's room. As they walked off the elevator to their room they heard the boys of summer by Dj Sammy.

Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home  
But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone

I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of 

"Queers" John said disgust as Randy laughed as they turned to their hallway. Guys in leather, pink, feathered boas and glitter boarded the halls.

"Oh boy" Randy whispered as they passed and John snorted trying to keep the laugher within himself.

Then one of the guys the queerest of them all popped up "The happy couple's here!"

Then all of the gay army moved forward and bombarded John and Randy with glitter and straps. Randy and John stood in shock until they felt that they were being bounded with furry leopard spotted handcuffs.

"WHOA BUDDY! What do you think your doing?" John said trying his hardest to squirm out of the cuffs.

"Oh baby we heard you like it rough but you're turning me on right now." The short blonde dressed with fairy wings and sparkle eye shadow.

"ANDY! He's married. Plus I thought you loved me." Said another who they guessed was his boyfriend.

"MARRIED!" John and Randy chorused "HELL NO!"

"Hailey thought you might say that but its ok to be proud of who you are. You don't have to hide anymore your with family. You are the cutest couple I have ever seen." A tall preppy guy said rubbing Randy's chest going dangerously close to little RKO.

_Hailey! _They thought

"Go any further and I'll kill you" Randy growled

"Ok sweet cheeks…TO THE TORTURE!" He yelled ordering the men holding John and Randy to drag them inside of the room. When Randy turned around his ass met with a nice firm slap. When he turned to look who did it he saw the same guy with a huge smirk on his face surrounded by friends blowing him a kiss.

When inside John and Randy notice it no longer looked like they hotel room but like a gay bar. Fuchsia pink walls, disco balls, streamer, half drunken martinis, strobe lighting and half naked men in clothes way too tight.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" John yelled

_Torture? _Randy thought

They were strapped into a chair and a beautiful blonde woman came out of the bathroom. While the door was open you could see that three guys were enjoying the bathroom counter very much.

"Not bad" John whispered

For the next ten minutes the boys received long dragged out lap dances which they enjoyed very much but pretending to hate making strange faces so that the girl wouldn't stop. After it was over, they were disappointed on the inside but sweating bullets on the outside. John and Randy sighed and were un-cuffed. The leader of the group who had them brought in here in the first place walked up to them a touched their shoulders.

"Don't worry boy she's a transvestite so it isn't that bad." John and Randy's eyes were basically flying out of their heads and the former man was waving blowing kisses.

"But now that everyone managed to keep their lunch down let bring the real entertainment." Just then a group of men came flying out of the bedroom and danced around the 'happy couple'. John and Randy immediately ran out of the room and out of the hotel needing a desperate escape.

The rest of the gang and I were over in the corner bent over in laugher. Shawn was crying and I was having trouble breathing. Sure they said my name even though I told them referring to the gay guys that we in town for the parade in a few days not to but what ever was coming my way was worth seeing John and Randy's faces. I was definitely gonna enjoy my time with these two.


	6. That Overly Inflated Bimbo Bitch

Disclaimer: I own no one (shocking I know!)

(A/n: Sorry about the long wait. Stupid school got in the way and I have been uninspired I tried to keep the updates comes but I won't promise anything. Anyways, I posted **pictures **of what all the characters look like so go check that out. This chapter a bit different from the rest and I hope that it lives up to your expectations. Now ladies and germs Chapter 6)

**The Next Day**

"Cheerios? What kind of breakfast cereal is that?" I asked one of Jay's friends as we were sitting in the Ohio hotel café along with some of Jay friends.

Most people I have talked to have been nice but some just steer clear of me. I think it's from the way I have been portrayed in the last 3 days word get around fast for a minute I thought I was back at school. The guy I was talking to has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked up at me with the spoon he was using in his mouth with a surprised look on his exotic face.

"Huh?" he said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Cheerios have no flavor. Why would you pick something so bland? Why not **Fruit Loops?**" I said holding up my rainbow colored breakfast.

"Because fruit loops are like _gay_ cheerios. I would rather eat something that was _straight._" He replied and put another spoonful of cheerios in his mouth.

I shook my head and dug into my **way-better-cereal-than-cheerios cereal**. There was another guy there too, but he wasn't eating anything. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Even though most of them were covered up by his sweater, that protected him from the cold Canton winter weather, I could tell that he had a lot of tattoos. All and all he was kinda cute.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Well?" I asked, a little uncomfortable.

"The line is too far away. Besides, I don't eat breakfast, unless you would like to let me steal some of yours?" he said smirking.

"Get off your lazy butt and get some food...umm...I didn't even ask for your guys' names!"

"Dave Bautista." said the Cheerio guy. I looked at the other guy to see he was eating my Fruit Loops.

"Hey! Give those back!" I said, leaning over the table while outstretching my arm. He smiled and I gave him a confused look. He opened his mouth, spat the Fruit Loops he had been chewing back into the bowl and held out the bowl for me to take. I leaned back against the chair and gave him a disgusted look.

"You can have the freaking Fruit Loops you...you...**Fruit Loop Stealer!**" I said while pouting.

"I would prefer to be called Shannon Moore."

"But that's a girl's name?"

"I wouldn't go there" Dave said warningly.

"Well, Shannon, just because your name is the same as one of my favorite bands, doesn't mean I'll let you take those Fruit Loops in vain. You will pay." I said with a serious look on my face. Shannon just gave me a look of mock terror. I sighed and put my head on the table as the others talked around me while I thought about my plans for the cute fruit loop theft and the two idiots.

I heard that John and Randy are super pissed which of course makes me super happy. I mean come on if someone did that shit to you would you treat the situation like you little Miss. Perfect? I thought you wouldn't. I haven't run into them yet but I will definitely see Orton later, McMahon just had to stick him a locker with Jay, Adam and some other loser in need of anger management. For the last few days I stayed at Jay house in Toronto and had come to terms with what our situation was. We had definitely become closer but that didn't stop me from wanting to strangle him from time to time. I also got to hang out with Jason's best friend Adam or Edge and turns out we had a lot in common. It's been fun I haven't really messed anyone else lately but I was quickly starting to get bored and me plus boredom is never good for those around.

"Hailz, you done?" Chris Irvine asked pointing to her cereal

"Oh yea I'm definitely done." I said pushing the bowl away, giving Shannon a glare which he responded with an innocent smile. DAMN IT HE'S HOT!

"You ok?

"Yea im fine, I was just thinking"

"Do you mind if I ask what about?"

_Noisy Motherfucker No you may not know._ That's what I should have said but for some weird reason I trusted him… I don't know he seem different than the rest and before I knew it opened my big mouth. "No, it's just that two days ago I never would have dreamed that anything like this could happen to me. To be completely truthful I never wanted this to happen. I HATE THIS! Yea, Im starting to like it here but this isn't where I belong. This isn't me."

"I know it a big change for you. Were trying to get you to like here and hopefully in time you will" Chris said shooting a smile.

"Thanks" Great now him thinks I'm odd teen who is overly emotional.

"No prob"

"Hailey, Lets go" Jay said breaking into our conversation.

"Go where?"

"We got a house show at 5. And some of us wanna go practice a little at the gym"

"Ok have fun" I said turning back to Chris who was watching amused by our little interaction.

"That wasn't an offer it was an order" As you can tell Jay is a completely grump in the morning.

"I don't get ordered around by anyone" I growled, being an equal if not bigger grump than he is.

"Well then this is gonna suck for you. Go to your room and get some clothes."

"Why I don't have a flippin house show"

"It exercise it will do you some good."

"I don't do exercise" I replied rolling my eyes

"You do now and stopping your eyes before I permanently glue them there. Meet me here in ten minutes"

"I hate you" I muttered walked towards the elevator.

"Love you too sis" he said sarcastically

"Yea whatever bum"

A few minutes later I got to the Holiday Inn lobby with no sign of Jason's Canadian bobble head anywhere.

"Asshole wakes me up a 3 am. Drags me into another country, traps me into breakfast with his friends, orders me to go with him to the arena and makes me exercise! AND LOSER CAN EVEN BE ONE TIME! "

"That Jason for ya, you'll get used to it after a while?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to come face to face with a man with black hair that comfortably lay on his shoulders, a scruffy beard guarding his jaw and earrings popping out from his lip and both his ears. "Do I know you?"

"Phil Brooks, Im a friend of Jason's. He told me quite a lot about you."

"He did? What he said?" I said confused on what he might know yea we talked a bit on the ride over but did he really have that big of a mouth? Geesh.

"It was all good I swear, I think you scare him" He said laughing.

"Good I want him to." I said joining in his laughter. "Im Hailey by the way but I have a feeling you already knew that. Call me Hailz, Kellbell or something"

"Aight"

"I really don't hate your name PHIL… yuck." I said making a disgusted face

"Im not a huge fan of it either but what can you do" He replied shrugging

"Ryder! That's your new name. It suits you better plus I like the name."

"Most people call me Brooks" He suggested.

"Well im not most peapole am I?" I said smirking and walked outside.

**Later at arena **

I had been here for about two hours and after being made to do 100 sit ups, 25 push ups, and a mile run I was exhausted. I had escaped the grips of The Exercise Health Monster for now but it was hell. A hell that I forced into when my mother married that that… that THING! As you can probably tell my anger towards my mother has yet to fade and I refuse to talk to her. Not that she's making the effort. Her daughter is ship off to ;live with complete strangers for two weeks and woman can't even pick up that damn phone to see if im ok. I COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD OR RAPED OR KIDNAPPED AND SHE WOULD EVEN KNOW. Great mother she is, but my sure she's to distract with Mister. Fucking Wonderful to even give a damn about me. There probably too busy getting their trip back on track.

I laughed remembering the disaster that laws their honeymoon courtesy of my best friends. Talking about them, I missed them terribly, they were like my family. Family… the one thing I truly lacked. Sure they were all physically there but never there. Chris hate me which I really don't mind, Jessica was always traveling or maxing out her credit cards and now with Andrew around I would see her less and less, Nicky, Nani and Lexie being all the way in New York is always hard to have those Brother and sister moments, I hated Camille as much as she tried to convince me otherwise she would always be the woman who ripped my family apart… not that we were whole before her but we were together no matter how fucked up we were. I guess I had a little part of me that thought they would work it out and we would be one happy family and live happily ever after. Damn Disney and their stupid fairytale endings, I should sued them and expose them for the liars they really are. I walked to the table where food was laid out. Fruits salads, water both flat and vitamin and protein bars. I looked at the food before walking towards the woman who was laying out more food.

"Umm excuse me"

"Yes?" the redhead replied stopping her activities.

"I just thought you should know someone stole your food."

"Excuse me? Its right here" She replied looking confusedly at the table in front of us.

"No umm that shit. I don't eat crap; do you know where a **human** can get some fries or something?"

The older woman hesitated before answering my question. "Well there's a McDonalds a block down? Vince doesn't let us serve food like that he's said it affects the talents image."

"Of course. It's all about the image nowadays, what happened to talent? ANYWAYS thanks and don't worry you won't get in trouble, im not talent" I said sensing her uneasiness. The woman smiled before returning to spread the crap they were feeding the 'talent' that day.

I sneaked a quick look at Jay and Adam, who had adopted me as his little sister, and they were talking to a pretty Asian woman with long black hair and a tall bald man who gave me chills when he looked over and smiled at me. Creepy upon being spotted I quickly made a escape and ran to the dressing room and changing from my black sweatpants and red avenged sevenfold t- shirt and changed into my tight ripped jeans, my slashed Nirvana t-shirt and covered it with my baggy Aiden sweater, which gave me little protection from the winter winds outside, before grabbing my skateboard and making my way to Mickey D's to introduce my stomach to some good food. Who the hell cares if it's healthy or not; it tastes good and makes me happy, you only live once and refused to place such disgusted food in between my lips. I finally arrived to my destination to find it quite empty. Thank you god! It was going to take long before they figured out I left. They were slow not stupid well im still not quite sure about Adam. Who think Mexico is part of the U.S? One too many chair shots to the skull.

"Welcome to McDonald" said the teenage boy behind the register in a bored sigh.

"Yea, yea you don't wanna be here and I can't be here so let's make this quick. Can I get some chicken nuggets and some fries?"

He had a shocked expression on his dark face before looking me up and down and entering my order to the machine. "Drink?"

"None and to go, can we hurry this up?"

He went to retrieve the food and came back a minute later while I grew impatient taping my fingernail on the counter. "Are you trying to get me to fuck you up?" I growled.

The boy leaned in and whispered "Fuck me yea" he said before returning to his cash register "5.43 and your phone number"

I gave him the cash and took my food before replying "You're really pathetic, do you really think you have a chance? Dude look at yourself you work at McDonalds, your teeth are the most fucked up I have **ever** seen and you think your hard because you got an earring and rims on your bike. Let me let you in on a little secret, the way to get a girl isn't by telling her to fuck you before you even now her name." After putting wanna be 50 cent in his place I took my board and rode back to the arena awaiting to be yelled at.

I entered the arena by the back and noticed that I had no idea where I was. I had gotten familiar with the arena in Canada but I was immediately pulled into the gym, not giving me a chance to investigate the insides of the Ohioan arena. I wandered a bit before giving up and sitting on the floor taking my food out of its bag and plugged my ears with my I-pod blasting Atreyu's becoming the bull.

"Come to mama" I said putting a whole nugget in my mouth. A few minutes later there was no traced of the food that lay but the bag that I disposed of in the trash before sitting back on the ground and using my sweater as a pillow._ Someone will find me eventually_

**30 minutes later**

I was still sitting on the ground and with my butt getting soar and putting Jay through enough; I got up and walk a little more before finally encountering some form of human life.

"Hey you don't know me but do you know where I can find Christian's dressing room?" I asked the tall muscular woman in front of me. _What is Vinny feeding these people?_

"What do I look like the lost and found?!?" She said walking past me purposely bumping into my shoulder.

"You sure look like something" I mumbled looking over my shoulder to see the distant figure of the man that just stood before me and second ago. Oh wait that was a woman or was it? DAMNIT1 Guys with long hair and big boobs and women with arms that armed those of any guy I had ever met how the heck am I supposed to tell the difference!

"MOVE IT GROUPIE" I heard a voice say before I was pushed into the wall.

"Excuse me?" I said return the attitude as she walked by me.

"You heard me slut." She paused before walking straight up to me and continuing her little fit. "It's funny to me. How you guys think that by sleeping with one of us that you have a connection and get you a contract" She stopped and looked me up and down. "And by the looks of you, you have no chance with the Hardys. That who you're after right? Those two losers"

"What the hell's you're problem?" I said confused and angry by her comments. She didn't even know me how dare she talk to me that way bitch better back up before I break her perfect little nose job.

"I hate people like you that my problem. You think you can all you want while people like me have to work years for our spots. I refuse to be pasted by another Candice Michelle who sucked Andre Martin's balls to get her spot. HOW DARE THEY THINK SHE DESERVES A TITLE SHOT! BEFORE ME!"

_Hailey, she just missed her medication that's all back away slowly_ "Ok im gonna go and you, you work on that. It was… nice? Meeting you" I said signaling behind me and retreating from the mentally unstable blonde. I only got a few steps before she pulled me back towards her with unmatched force.

"Im not letting other tramp step over me" The psycho said getting in my face.

_Meds or not, bitch is going down._ "Ok Blondie first thing back off and don't dare touch me again you'll regret" I said fiercely taking back my arm.

A faint smile appeared on Blondie's face. "Is that so?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You think you scare me?"

"No I don't think, I know. You said it yourself I don't have a contract so I can do whatever I want" I said poking her hard on her overly inflated chest. "And you can't touch me. And if you tried that ever again I'll sue your ass so fast you won't even know what hit ya." By now her face was fuming which was hilarious. As much as I wanted to burst in giggles my face stayed in its stone position not giving her the idea that I was buffing which I was but she doesn't need to know that. We stood for a while longer standing in each other faces before she backed off.

_Yea that right crazy bitchy Barbie. _Thinking I had won I turnedmy back and started to walk, just them I felt someone hit the back of my head throwing me on the ground. I turned to face the attacker only to receive more punched and forearms bring thrown from the insane silicone made whore. I pushed her to the ground getting top slamming her with left and rights of my own before she over powered me and grabbing a handful of hair and starting slamming my head on the concert floor repeatedly. I used all of the strength I had left to get out her grip and kicked her in the stomach and grabbed a handful of my own and rammed her into the wall all during this felt a warm trickle down my neck but ignored it and bashed her platinum blonde head into the wall. My vision started to blur and the bimbo got in control and started to inflicted more damage before she pushed down by the corner and walked away after taking one last look at the destruction and kicking me in the ribs. I looked my eyes feeling light headed and I put my hand over my head. I was bleeding and it was pretty bad. I desperately tried to stay conscience but in to much pain to move I failed and the world faded to black two minutes later.

**2 hours later, Hailey's still unresponsive**

On a walk towards his secluded hall Dwayne Johnson encountered the unconscious body of Hailey Breanne Kellerman. He had seen her with Lisa Marie lately so he knew where she belonged but in her condition belonged no where but in Zack, the head EMT, office. He picked up the girl and rushed to the doctors and informed Lisa who brought Jay, Amy, Adam, and Torrie.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Lisa Marie asked staring at her.

"Well I don't know Lisa, why don't you try waking her up?" Dwayne said trying to lighting the mood. All he got was glares telling him to shut up.

"We should be at the hospital! What if something wrong? She should be up by now." Jay stated frustrated and worried.

"Calm down Zack said it wasn't as bad as it looked. She's gonna be fine" Amy said trying to get Jason to stop pacing.

He stopped at sat in a chair hung over. "This is all my fault. She's with me for less than 24 hours and she's hurt." He said running his handing through his short strawberry blonde hair.

"Jason, she fine I gave her something to make her sleep she should be up soon don't worry. All we need to know is how did this? Do you know anyone who could be mad at her?" Zack asked

"Well let's see… HALF THE FRICKEN LOCKER-ROOM!" Adam yelled

"Wait hasn't she been messing with Orton and Cena for the last few days?" Dwayne said remembering how they were complaining about being punk-ed by a 12 year old girl.

"They wouldn't do this" Torrie said shocked that anyone would even say that. Sure John and Randy were mad at her but they would never hit a woman, especially when she was a 16 year old.

"We'll see about that" Jay said before rushing out the room with Adam hot on his heels.

"Jay calm down!"

"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when my baby sister on the fucking couch unresponsive and the bastard that did this out there like nothing!"

"I get it you're worried so am I but don't you think we should wait for Hail to wake up before we jump to conclusions maybe she knows"

"Why wait?" Jay saw John down the hall and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" The rapper said surprised.

"Did you do it?" Jay said gripping John's shirt so tight his knuckles were white.

"Well I was about to before you slammed me" Cena said winking at his lady companion who giggled.

"I would answer the question, did you and Randy hurt Hailey today?" Adam said trying to stop his best friend from killing him on the spot.

"What? No! What happened?" He asked worried. Sure they weren't the best of friends but he wasn't heartless. Jay unconvinced stared at him before deciding that he was sincere and let him go before stalking off to find his next suspect, Randal Keith Orton.

"You! Did you hurt Hailey?" Kellbell's protective big brother asked sternly

"No. Not yet anyways." The legend killer said smiling. "Do you where she is? I got a bucket of green paint with her name on it"

"Sure just go to the EMT'S. She's the unconscious one."

"What happened?" Randy said confused on the events that had transpired.

"So you didn't do it"

"Wait you think I did it. Man you now I would never do that. I had no idea"

"Someone attacked her. Dwayne found her unconscious about an hour ago in the back hall. I gotta go" Jay sighed and walked back to Zack's office.

It was strange a few days ago at this time if someone asked him to never talk to her again. He would have gladly stopped but in the few days they got to spend together they talked and got long quite well and were fairly similar starting with their cruel sense of humor and stubbornness which got them at each others throat constantly. Randy followed Jay out of the locker-room and into Dr. O' Conner's office where Hailey laid.

**In the office **

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, I was blinded by whiteness that surrounded me. A dark figure was silhouetted by the light above me.

"Hailey? Hailey, are you alright? It was Torrie.

"What happened?" I asked the blurs.

"That we would like to know" Lisa asked sternly while still concerned.

I was confused for a moment until the events that occur just moments ago dueled on me and the anger when to an all time high. I stood quickly to go find that bitch and give her a piece of my mind but I sat quickly receiving a sharp pain on the back of my head.

"Calm down, you have a pretty nasty gash back there" said a strange voice that I had never heard before, taking softly be the shoulder and pressing down to the couch. I reached for the back of my head and felt the bandage around my head which only fueled the rising fire within me.

"Im gonna kill her!" I said banging on the black leather couch

"Her who?" Amy said. I heard the door open.

"Is she awake?" came Jay's voice from somewhere.

"Yes, barely," said Adam and I heard footsteps running towards my side.

"Hail, are you ok? How are you feeling?" asked a very worried sounding Jay.

"I'm fine; it's just that I can't see properly. You're one huge blur to me. What has the doctor said?" I asked, my vision becoming more and more clear with every moment I was awake.

"You've got other than gash on your head, nothing super bad, a few bruises here and there but you need to rest" said the nameless voice . He was further along the bed and I could see him clearly now. He had short dirty blonde hair and had frameless glasses along with a kind smile.

"Ok I asked a question. Her who?" Amy repeated.

"That, that…OVERLY INFLATED BARBIE BIMBO BITCH!" I said, my eyes going wider so I could see better.

"Oh yea that narrowed it down" John muttered

"Why are you even here?" I growled switching my glare between him and Orton.

"We heard you were hurt and Jay also tried to **KILL US!!!** Because he thought **we** did it?" Randy said shooting me a smile.

"Thanks Jay but you should have killed them" I said sending him a smile which he responded with a strong hug.

"You're hurting me"

"Oh sorry" he said shyly pulling away.

"What happened? Like what exactly happened?" said the unrecognizable man but by his clothes I could only guess that he was the doctor.

For the next five minutes I retold the story, when I finished I could tell by their faces that try where trying to guess who could have a problem with me/ the groupie soon to be new diva. I guess this is what I get for looking older than my actual age.

"JILLIAN!" Adam yelled breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked

"Well she fits the description. Blonde hair, blue yes, huge knockers, hates Candice"

At that moment Jay rushed out of the room for the second time that afternoon hunting for his new victim Jillian Fletcher. "JAY! JAY! JASON WILLIAM RESO! if you so lay a punch on that slut I will love you forever!" I yelled after him grabbing the attention of Torrie, Randy and Dr. O'Conner, who were the only still in the room. "He wouldn't really hit her would he?"

The room was silent and its habitants started to look at each other unsurely. When you have no idea what's going on the last thing you wants is for those taking care of you to be just if not more clueless that you are.

"WOULD HE?" I asked impatiently

"I don't know"


	7. My Instruction Manual

Disclaimer: Im in the middle of a conversation with Vinny and Jimbo for Randy, Adam and Jay with a bonus of Hardy but so far. I don't own anything but I think im pretty close.

(A/n: This chapter is basically to strength Hailey and Jay's bond, for people to realize that she is a normal teenager and to get her future path started so yea here we go chapter 7 and special thanks to SunnyLee, ginny-potter-07, jcena'sgirl557744, 2 Die is 2 Live, and RatedRkoEvolution for reviewing. You guys rock!)

"Let go of her" Amy said begging Jay to release Jillian's throat and place her back on the ground. Adam and John were trying desperately to pull him off but they only succeed in making him angrier, making him apply more pressure on Jillian, who by this point what a shade of pale blue.

"If you get caught you'll get fired. You know Vince doesn't put up with this crap" Adam said grabbing his shoulders.

"Man she isn't worth it" John said trying to convince Jay to let go before he strangled her to death.

The furious Canadian held on for a few more seconds before letting her fall to her knees gasping for air. 5 seconds later after the blonde stood, her eyes a mixture of hate, anger and fear, she received a steady right hook from Lisa Marie. Adam and John looked on as Lisa threw punch after punch, inflicting more damage on the wounds that she had received during her previous battle with Hailey that afternoon. Jay simply stood there clenching his fist until they were white, shocked at his actions and disgusted by hers. Amy stood by his side trying to calm down when he abruptly stormed down the brightly light hall. Amy stared at him until he was out of view and returned back to the fight to see Adam and John trying desperately trying to separate the two combating divas. Jillian's battle scars were re-opened and blur and black stains were appearing on her bronzed skin. Her fear was now replaced by a sadistic need to cause painful injury and deep wounds, it unlike anything Amy had ever encountered before and to be completely truthful it freaked her out.

"You're **sooo** lucky he's holding me back" Lisa Marie said lunging forward struggling to escape from John's forceful grasp.

"You think am afraid of you? Yeah right, I'm trembling in my boots. You're just like all the others." Jillian spat back.

"Oh yea im definitely like all the others because unlike you we actually have talent. You just pissed that no guy in the locker-room would even look your way" Lisa said touching a nerve.

Just a few years ago Jillian Fletcher was just like the whores she hates so much today. Actually she tried to sleep with Kevin Nash but he politely walked her ass the nearest exit and locked her out of the arena. She returned the next day and slept with Steve Blackman but he kicked but to the curb the next day and she has been pissed ever since. She started training and swore that no one was going to enter that way. If she couldn't then they wouldn't either. No one was better than Jillian. NO ONE!

"Oh please I have finally realized that those guys are idiot they didn't deserve something as good as me. And you think you have talent? TALENT?!? Listen you may have been here longer but I have more **talent** on my fingertip than any of you wannabes have in your whole body. Luckily the other slut realized that she is inferior to the greatest women wrestler of all time. Unfortunately she couldn't handle me and asked her fuck buddies Jason, Adam and John along with their slut to trying a pull me down but you can't nothing nor no one is better than me" Jillian replied shrugging out of Adam grip and walking into Lisa's face. "Send this message to the rat" Jillian stepped back and smacked the two time women's champion unyieldingly on the cheek leaving a crimson mark.

Amy tired of watching she speared Jillian on the ground and starting punching furiously. Jillian turned her over and responded with a few hard blows of her own with an additional hair pulling. Before long strands of red and blonde hair were scattered on the tile floor. John and Adam speedily went to separate the two enraged females only to have Lisa jump into the mixture converting the cat fight into a full out brawl. The two men overpowered, searched for help leaving the women to handle their differences. John was most certain that Jillian was going to get crushed. Oh well they were never that close anyways.

"Yo think you can help us out it like fricken girls gone will back there" John asked the Hardys who were finishing getting ready for the show which was about to start.

"ALRIGTH!" The brothers yelled in unison running towards the girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jeff yelled as Amy came flying in his direction and Lisa were hitting each other with whatever was in there way. Matt rapidly grabbed Amy as Jeff ran to get the deranged blonde and John to detain Lisa who was flying off of the handle by now. Lita and Victoria were put in the women's locker room and Jillian was shoved into Dr. O'Conner's office to get cleaned up.

"Are you ok?" Gail Kim asked

"Yea it nothing" Amy said shrugging and placing a ice pack on her neck tossing one to Lisa to place on her knee.

"So you actually hit her?" Torrie asked

"No I beat myself up." Lisa replied sarcastically

"Soreie"

"Where's Hailey?" Amy asked

"She's outside, she need a breather" Gail replied.

**Outside the arena**

I was just in the dressing with Torrie and the Asian woman I saw earlier named Gail Kim, but there are only so many 'are you sure you're ok?'s until you pop. I spread the doors wide open took a good look at the view in front of me. There was a few kids playing around, they seemed so happy. How I envied them, happiness was nothing but a memory to me now. The closest I had ever come to complete bliss was when on stage singing my heart out but even that was starting to lose its appeal. I tried so hard to act like everything didn't bother me like the tough girl but when I knew deep inside that fight I had with Jillian wasn't because of what she said but it was because I couldn't stand having any idea on what was going on. I had no power I wasn't in control and that was something I don't think I was ready to let go of. As I stood there I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around and there he was.

"Hey"

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"Just needed to think. I was worried. What are you doing here alone?"

"Im not alone I got Randy playing James Bond behind that pole over there" I said slightly nodding towards the pole where Randy quickly hid after Jay looked over and laughed.

"Idiot"

"You're just figuring out that now! I've been here for four days and I figured that out the moment he opened his mouth." He smiled and once again turned silent. "I know you were worried and I want to thank you for what you did"

"Don't thank me I didn't do anything" He said still looking at the picture ahead of him.

"Yes you did a lot. You went after John and Randy because they might have had something to do with it and know that you guys are close. It means a lot to me" I said smiling at him.

He ripped his eyes off of the view and turned his attention to me. He smiled and then shoved me lightly. "Don't mention it. Were family now that what family does we look out for each other no matter if I think you a frog." I shot him a weird look and he just shrugged and gave a cheesy smile.

"Well thanks for the lesson. I musta missed that one"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Can I ask you another?"

"You just did" Jay gave a look and I surrendered. "Alright what?"

"How do you work?" he asked

"Xcuse me?"

"I just don't get you. One minute you're gonna rip someone head off then you smiling and giggle like there no tomorrow. I just slides off"

"Jay there are things about me you will never understand. There are things I don't even understand. I would love to give you an answer to you're question but until I figure out who you is I can't. Im sorry."

"Don't be. You're young it gonna take awhile until you figure out you're instruction manual. Lucky for me I knew from the minute I saw this sport that I wanted, no needed to do this." He replied his blue eyes beaming.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I want you to train me"

"What?" Jay asked shocked

"You heard me. I want you to train me."

"I thought you said wrestling was for idiots, nerds, and 'peapole' who have no lives."

"Luckily for you im all three" Jay looked at me for a while before determining I was completely serious. As if reading his mind and me tired of him looking at me like I was crazy I answered. "Lately being here made me realize that I haven't the slightest idea what I want to do with my life. Im just here, floating from place to place hoping and wishing that I find what im looking for."

"Hailey you gonna figure it out there nothing wrong with not knowing. You think everyone knows at your age. Look at Dave, he was 29 when came here and trust me that pretty old. And thought you want to be a singer. You're pretty good."

"That singing thing as you call it is nothing but a dream. You know that I know that. It never gonna happen. I know what I have to do, why fight it? Not to sound stupid but it my density I was born for this."

"No"

"What?"

"Hails, if am gonna train you it's because you want to do this because you love this not because you feel you have to."

"Jay you don't understand since I was little I have been with these larger than life men and women and since I was little I wanted to be like them. Until my dad got hurt for then I hate it I almost lost him because of this. Even though were not the normal father and daughter it doesn't change the fact that I have some sort of connection to the bastard and it hurt."

"So the reason you hate wrestling is because your dad got hurt. Hailey people get hurt everyday I had my body smash through tables, so many chair shots I can barely count to twenty and throw off 20 foot ladders. That what happens in this business. But I saw you dad get hurt I was in the crowd when it happened so I saw him get back and continue until he couldn't stand. And what did he said after it happened? That he did it because he loved this sport, he loved seeing his fans happy."

"I know he loved this sport everyone in my family did for the past three generation. Even Miss. America minus the brain and talent, Alex loves this sport. I can't seem to wrap my head around it. I have had wrestling drilled into me. You don't know the pressure I get every damn day. I hear what people say that I'm a waste of talent and disgrace to my family. I just don't want to let anyone down" I said finally opening the gates that I had closed a long time ago. At that moment, Jay looked at me and hugged me. I started fight with myself for being so weak and broke down. I don't remember how long we stayed like that but I got what I so desperately need to get out and I was thankful that he didn't just laugh im my face but held me until my last tear hit the ground.

"You better?"

"Yea, thanks" I said getting up and wiping my tears.

"No problem, but I think im gonna have to change you sobbed all over my shirt. Can't go to the ring like this" Jay said trying to lighten the moment.

"Sorry, but it was for the best. That shirt makes you look like a fruit tart. No offense" I replied giving him a sad smile. He returned the smile and hugged me again, I pulled away after awhile. "So does this mean you're gonna train me?"

"So that was why you blubbering like baby? You wanted me to train you and for a minute I actually thought we were having a brother sister moment." He said smiling

"I was not blubbering I was weeping. BIG difference!"

"Stop lying to yourself. You broke down"

"Shut up. So are you training me or what!?"

"You really want this don't you?"

"Strangely yea"

"Alright I do it"

"Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank You!!" I said hugging him tight but decided to pull away this time.

"Are you gonna take this seriously and listen to everything I say"

"…"

"HAILEY!"

"Huh? What?"

"I give up. Find someone else"

"NO NO NO. I'll listen I was kidding"

"Yea sure you were. We started in two days" He said dragging me inside but before we got to the door we heard something.

"AWWWW!!! That was so cute. Does anyone have a tissue?"

Jay and I turned around to see Randy coming out of his pole and towards the steps in his little tightie widies. I was the funniest thing ever!

"Loser" we said chorused and turned around and walked back inside.

"I resent that" he replied

As we entered it was madness , people were moving all over the place. Complete chaos.

"Is it always like this?"

"No" Randy replied after he blew in his tissue.

"There he is! Vince is going to fire your ass. You were supposed to be in the gorilla position two minutes ago. You got 45 seconds to get there" a techie said dragging Randy by the ear.

"OW OW OW OW"

Me and Jay laughed at him. It's funny to me how so many people think this guy is hot when if the met him the real him not just his character, they would see that Randal Keith Orton is as dumb at the peanut in pocket but he was a sweetie and I actually started to like the steroid filled twinkie. After little Randy was dragged away and mostly likely excepting a time out, Jay said he had to warm up for his match and left me at the women's dressing room.

"Where were you?" Amy asked

"I told Barbie and Lucy Lui I was outside. I ran into Jay we talked for a bit and then got Randy out of his hiding spot"

"Hey!!!" Gail and Torrie said pouting.

"What? You know its true"

"See I told she's fine" Trish said hitting Torrie on the shoulder.

"Yea im fine and yes im sure. Next time you wanna spy on me don't send Randy he's not that good."

"We just thought in your condition someone should look after you. Soo we sent Randy to kinda stalk you. But now that I think of it we should have sent someone who doesn't get distracted by a shiny penny" Lisa said giggling.

"So how did it go with the bimbo" I asked

"Oh yea I heard you beat her ass good. Super high five" Melina said while I just stared at her hand and shook my head.

"Nah not gonna happen"

"Meanie"

"Hi im Hailey Kellerman nice to meet you"

"Bum"

"Meanie"

"Well I guess were even" she said

"Yea we hit her pretty good after we peeled your brother off of her. Unfortunately we got a month without pay but good news Jillian got kicked out the arena and suspend for a week." Amy said proudly

"Yay dreams do come true" They smiled "I am proud to say that I will be training to actually use my gift"

"No way" Trish said

"Yea like you guys said I am the double sided third generation diva."

We spent a few more minutes talking about my training and after everyone volunteered to help me out, a techie came in.

"Ladies, the battle royal is in five."

"Thank Linda. Hails you wanna come?" Torrie asked

"I can't go out there!"

"We know that! We'll get hanged. She meant to the gorilla" Melina replied

"Nah I promised Jay to stay here and watch the matches. He asked me to figure out the moves I wanted to learn, see how they were performed and we'll go over it on Saturday."

"And you're ok with this?" Trish asked

"Yea I really really wanna do this"

"Alright bye! And watch me im the best" Amy said exiting the room followed by Stacy, Melina, Trish, and Torrie.

"You are not! Everyone knows Trish Stratus is the best thing out there" Trish said

"Oh yea sure" Stacy replied

"Oh please people only like you for your legs" Torrie replied

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Stacy replied

"You're gonna sense me throwing your ass over that top rope" Melina said before they finally got out ear shot.

"Are you ok to go out there?" I asked Lisa who was the only one in the room besides Gail.

"Come on me and Amy are former women's champions. Jillian is just what you said a overly inflated bimbo bitch" Lisa said before exiting the room with a five high from me. Leaving me all by my lonesome, I watched as the girls one by one paraded down the ramp. Its funny how all the girls are so nice and the moment they step through that curtain they become either bitches or bimbos yet idols to millions of girls and object of affection to guys worldwide, when in reality they were just normal people. I sat on the bench, pen and paper in hand and dissected the match bit by bit. 10 minutes later it was Stacy vs. Mickie James. It was really good I felt empowered in some way to actually see more then three seconds on a match and to see that women came actually kick as much ass in the ring as men try to do. Mickie eventually won and I had a good page of notes. After the match I walked to the vending machine and got myself a snickers bar but nooo the stupid machine did wanna give it to me.

"Stupid thing are always out to get me" I muttered to myself as I started to kick the machine.

"Need help?"

"No I got it Oww" I said jumping on one foot after kicking the machine a little too hard. "Stupid piece of crap"

"Let me help" he said moving the machine side to side. And sure enough the machine let it grip on the bar loosen and let my treat fall to the ground.

I looked at him studiously and then took my chocolate bar. "Thanks. What do you want?"

"Nothing! Why do you always think I want something"

"Riley I know you. what do you want?"

"Noothing and stop calling me Riley its Phil or Punk ."

"or Riley"

"No!"

"Stop being such a baby Riley and accept it"

"Whatever. I saw what you did Jillian. Nice"

"Word get around fast doesn't it?"

"Yup you'll get used to it"

"I highly doubt that. SO what new with you?"

"I saw you this morning"

"Your point being? I saw you this morning and look at all the shit that happened"

"Well im sorry but my life isn't as …interesting as your. I tend to stay trouble free for more that five minutes."

"Im not that bad"

"Have you even met you?"

"Yes I have I think im quite a wonderful person"

"Your such a loser"

"No you're a loser"

"Loser is the new cool"

"You think im cool im so touched"

"Shut up"

"You know you love me"

"I don't know you"

"Exactlly"

"Loser"

"Tanks, BAI" I said skipping down the hall. "Uncle RIC!!!!!!!! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" I said showing my candy bar.


	8. A Night To Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing like usual but im really close. :P

(Come on people** two** reviews that sooo not cool. Anyways a SUPER special thank to 2 Die is 2 Live and super G. Anyways here is chapter 8 it pretty much a funny chapter I was in the mood anyways I probably would write until after the new year so I wish everyone had a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!)

"I told you I forgot my pass" The show had just ended and I was tired of waiting for the girls to get ready and went outside to get the guys I was going to ride with before Jay with Jeff was a dangerous Son of a bitch behind the wheel and with my current state in could be put through that. I hate having an older brother which reminds me im going to meet the other loser in a few days. Damien, he was 6 years younger than Jay making 20 and from what I have understood he was married to some chick called Amanda and he wasn't bad on the eyes. But I could care less along as he was a like less protective that Mister no fun AT ALL! I was cool.

"Sorry missy but no pass no entry"

"My brother's in there"

"Oh yea that a new one!" The security guard said sarcastically

"Im freaking serious!"

"Oh yea well so am I" He said taking my waist and trying to get me outside. As we got to the door way I stretched my legs and each side. "Come on" he said pushing softly.

"No! Never!" I said pushing back making him stumbled and loosen his grip at which I dropped and ran past him.

"Hey come back here" He said running after me.

"Hey Devon. Hey Tubbi" I said rushing past them.

"IM NOT FAT!" Mark said running after me with a twinkie in hand. Great now two people are chasing me.

_Wait why am I running I can take them._

_**No you can't stop lying to yourself.**_

_You're just jealous___

_**Oh yea im so jealous of MYSELF! You really have some issues.**_

_Then I guess you have issues to. _

_**Well Done**_

After I stopped arguing with myself I stop turned around and ran straight for them, Mark move out of the out and I jumped the guard taking his left and pulling towards his back hard. He screamed in pain while I applied more pressure.

"Hailey" I heard a southern accent said behind me. I turned my head to look at the voice and see Muffin boy standing there with his arms crossed. "Whatcha doing?" he said in a sing songy

"Nothing" I said innocently

"Let go" he said smiling

"Fine" I let go of him and he stretched out his arm. He wasn't gonna get away that easy, I bent down and swung his legs right from under him. "Next time let me in and I won't be so mean" I walked back to Matt skipping like nothing had happened

"What did you do?"

"Why Muffin im hurt. why did you think I did something?"

"OK stop with the muffin thing"

"What! Yesterday you stuffed three muffins in your face like you were gonna die any second."

"They were good!"

"Ok muffin boy!" The semi-normal Hardy just looked at me and shook his head.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the hotel already"

"YES! I went outside to wait for Trish and Stacy but they took forever! Then I went for my wonderful big brothers but no Adam and Jay thought it was best to leave me here. With those THINGS! " Matt laughed at me and kept laughing. "I mean no offense to them but Stacy creeps me out with her 'I love the world! Isn't everything perfect!" attitude and Trish kidnapped this morning and powder caked my face. I HAVE SEVEN LAYERS OF MAKEUP ON MY FACE! To 'cover those nasty bruises' DO YOU THINK I CARE! SERUOISLY!" Matt stopped and laughed at my hysterical appearance. Me waving my arms like a mad woman bouncing up and down and poking my face in disgust.

"OK well that just mad my day. They not that bad once you get to really know them. Stacy is just trying to be nice and Trish needs a new dress up doll. You'll be fine just-" Matt stopped at watched the group of half ass naked women pass by with his eyes out of his head and his jaw keeping the drool company on the floor. I looked at Matt and then at the whores who were silently flirting with him.

"Beat it" I said stomping towards them. They looked at me. Some left and other blew him kisses before throwing a dirty look at me and walking way.

"OH COME ON! Why ya go and do that for?" he said pouting

"Well when im being talked to I like that please do this thing called pay attention. I know weird I wonder who gave me that idea"

"Im sorry what were you saying?"

"Nothing you were the one talking on and on about the mayor Pleasantville and the crazy blonde with the makeup. Who were they anyways?"

"Oh them? Diva search contestants"

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said the company asks girl who want to be diva to come in, they pick them best and the fans chose who they want"

"Oh so that why Jillian was all defensive"

"Yea she doesn't like anyone that doesn't enter by skills. Anyways, who you going home with?" I shrugged. "Why don't you come with us? Were at the same hotel anyways"

"And by us you mean?"

He laughed "Me, Jeffy, Shane, and Aims and I think Shan is coming to." OMG SHANNON'S COMING YAY! Im am like completely in love with this boy so of course I was coming. "Hailey?"

"Um yea I got no other ride" Matt looked at me funny for a minute and then grabbed his bag and we walked towards the car. A four door black mustang looks like it could fit five Max! "Muffin? How are we suppose to fit?"

"Well find a way" We all filed into the car. Since all the seats were taken up, I had to sit on someone's lap and lucky me guess who I sat on. SHANNON! I swear im gunna die. Flat Lines

(Princess-Of-Xtreme walks in as ambulance arrives and tries to revive Hailey behind her I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but as you can see, Hailey has fallen into a state of shock, the doctors behind me **are** working on getting her back so please be patient...and don't kill me!

Doctor: DAMNIT! WHY DID THAT GUY HAVE TO OFFER HIS LAP?!!

Shannon: blushes like mad I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Doctor: JUST GO OVER THERE BOY! Shocks Hailey again and her pulse returns Oh thank god!

Hailey: Wha-what happened?

Princess-Of-Xtreme: You died. Now please continue with the story the readers are um...getting VERY angry...hides seeing pitch wielding readers

Hailey: Oh right! Sorry! BACK TO STORY!)

God he is so hot.

**Ok you're scaring me.**

Sorry

**But you're right he's HOT!**

I know! high five

ANYWAYS as I was saying before I died, it was about to be 11 when we got to the hotel and after talking with Shannon I was bouncing off the walks. I got lucky Lisa was gonna go out with her hubby and told me she wouldn't back until tomorrow morning. Ummm wondering what there doing hint hint I changed into my baby blue PJ bottoms and purple tank. Bored I laid down on the bed and turned on the T.V. Yay SPONGEBOB'S ON! I love nickelodeon would never admit but I was. There was a knock at the door, and thinking that it was room service, I got up and walked to the door. I opened it up and frowned.

"Hey Cena" I said venomously. I still didn't like this guy. Just something about him irked me to no end. Sure he was nice but still…ew!

Marky Mark smirked. "Hailey." he said plainly. Then I saw a figure behind him.

"Paulie!" I said happily, pushing Johnny boy out of the way and jumping into my partner in crime arms.

"Hey there " he said, swinging me side to side with my legs dangling. John just rolled his eyes and walked into the hotel room and to the TV. He burst out laughing.

"Oh. . .my. . .god!" he managed to say in between laughs. "You watch. . .Nickelodeon?!" he cried, falling onto the floor and laughing some more.

Paul looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You watch Nickelodeon?" he repeated with a smile. I blushed and looked down. "You know I watch Spongebob too. Patrick's my favorite." he whispered

"Me too" I walked to the bed and tried to watch my show in peace but Trips kept looking at John and then looking up at me glaring down wishing the earth would just open up and swallow him whole but the world isn't that perfect.

John was now lying still on the floor, facing upwards. "Maybe he's finally dead." I joked, winking. Paul grinned maliciously and went along.

"Maybe. Lets find out."

He made his way to the T.V, stepping on John's chest in the process, he didn't move.

"Hmm. Maybe this will work." I said with an evil smile. Paul knew what I was talking about and cringed but smiled. I walked to where Paul was, but instead of walking on Johnny's chest, I jumped on his balls! He cried out loud, covering his goodies and his face bright red.

"Oh Jesus!" he yelled in pain, rolling on his stomach and sides. Paul and I were laughing so hard that tears were falling down our cheeks.

"Y-Y-You want me to get you some ice, man?" Paul asked, making me laugh harder.

John shrieked like a little girl and held on tighter to his northern regions. "Do you want me to shrink too?!" he cried.

"W-What's there t-to shrink, John?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Oh, nice." Paul said, high fiving me. I grinned proudly and watched as John tried to stand.

"You're a bitch." He muttered angrily.

"Yeah, and you're an asshole."

John mumbled something under in his breath and stumbled over to one of the chairs and fell onto it. After calming down, I wiped my eyes and walked back to the bed I threw myself snuggled to a pillow. "So what are you doing here anyways, Cena?" I asked him while staring up at the ceiling.

John rolled is eyes. "Well, if you must know. Paul wanted to talk you."

"And you had to come. . .why?"

"Felt like it." he shrugged, staring at the TV. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling. There was a sudden ringing and Paul reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and started talking.

"Mhm. Okay, I'll be right there." he finished a few seconds later. He then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked him, standing up. Paul stood up too and walked to the door, me following close behind like a puppy following its owner.

"Shawn got into some trouble and needs my help. I'll be back"

"Don't leave me with…THAT" I whispered nodding to Cena who was elbow deep in cheese doodles.

"You'll be fine"

"No take me with you!" I said grabbing his collar.

"Bye Hails" he said closing the door in my face.

"No!" I said scratching the door and turned back to John who was scratching himself. "That's so gross" I walked back to the bed and picked up the remote and changed the channel, causing Marky Mark to open his stupid mouth.

"I was watching that." he muttered. I smirked and threw the remote at him, nailing him in the head. He didn't even move. "Ouch." was all he said. I just sighed and continued to watch what was on the TV until I grew bored.

"Im gonna go see Adam. He got my clothes."

"I'll go too. I gotta talk to Jay anyways" he said following to the door. I looked at him and opened the door, dashing out as fast as I could. Johnny ran after me, and always being the faster one, passed me swiftly. He ended up beating me to the room, me being ten doors away. Cena laughed at me and opened the door and gasped. Right when I got there, he slammed the door and blocked me from going in. I raised an eyebrow and tried pushing him.

"Move it, Cena." I snapped, trying to push him for the second time.

"I don't really think that a good idea… Nope not at all" he said shaking his head

"Get out of the way Bum" I said shoving him out of the way and opening the door. I walked through the door and almost tripped because the lights were off. I only got two feet in before a voice stopped me. 

"Go deep breath away." said a wheezy voice. 

"Jay?" I asked.

"Go AWAY!!!!" he bellowed before gasping. I heard bodies moving around so I guess. Wait a minute...

"Are you okay? -" a moan interrupted me and my eyes widened. I screeched and ran out of the room with lightning speed. I didn't stop running, even when Riley and Dwayne called when I ran passed them, and when I reached my room I went crazy looking the key but realized I didn't have it.

"John you took the key right?"

"No why should I? it **your** room"

"CRAP!"

"Come on. Randy on a date, you can stay with me"

John opened the door and I ran past him, jumping onto his bed. I buried myself in the covers and refused to come out for a while.

**20 minutes later**

"You think they're done yet?" asked John. I shuddered at the thought. 

"He…HE… EWW!!!" I yelled exasperated.

"Well, they're adults and guys have needs-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY BROTHER'S NEEDS!!!"

"Ok, ok, don't yell in my ear woman. So...do you want to wait here until they're done to get some clothes or do you want to get something to eat now in your pj's?"

"Uhh...I don't want to walk in on them again, but I don't want people staring at me cause I'm in my pj's."

"That doesn't answer my question though." 

"Fine, I guess we wait." I said, crossing my arms below my chest. We were watching a movie when I couldn't take it any more.

"I'm _hungry_!!!" I wailed. John shook his head, stood up and walked over to his closet. He came back with a black jersey and skinny jeans.

"You have girl pants in your closet?" I asked examining the label. 

"No. I got them as a present and I didn't have time to return it."

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Ok what ever you say Marky Mark"

"IM SERIOUS!"

"Put 'em on!" I said, holding out the skinny jeans.

"What? No! You put them on!"

"I want to see you in skinny jeans!" I said in a baby voice while pouting. he sighed.

"FINE! But you tel ANYONE and I will KILL YOU!" he said taking the jeans and walking into the bathroom. I smiled, because, well, I won! I waited a few minutes but John didn't come out.

"Get out here you **sexy** beast!" I yelled, trying to contain my laughter.

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Fine." I said while walking towards the door. "I'll just come to you!" 

"NO!" John yelled, probably just remembering that he left the door unlocked.

We both got to the door at the same time, but I was the one to pull it open. Big mistake. John had jumped towards the door to lock it, but since the door was open, there was only one thing he could fall on: me. I opened my eyes and saw John's face hovering over mine. The only thing he was wearing was the skinny jeans, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Both of our eyes were wide as dinner plates and we were blushing like mad. I mean come on I don't like him but if you had a shirtless John Cena in pants 7 size to small you would think he was hot too. John got off me quickly and sat Indian style while I mirrored his sitting style. I then remembered why this all occurred.

"Stand up! I want to see 'em!" 

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." He stood up and I smiled.

"Oh my Johnny! You are just so **sexy** I can't take it! You must give me a lap dance in those jeans!" I said smiling, but I failed to contain my laughter this time. John raised an eyebrow and walked back into the bathroom, leaving me on the floor laughing my head off. A few minutes later I felt the tee shirt and jeans fall on me. I finally finished laughing and went into the bathroom to change. I took at my phone and starting laughing all over again. While John was there standing like a dumb butt I secretly took a picture of him. Boy was he gonna be piss but hey it would be the first time.

We hung out for a while longer and realized that I like his company. He was like a seven hyper active child in a 25 year old's body. He was pretty cool…I still didn't like him though. Something about him warned me that he wasn't to be trusted I could be wrong but it was still there I learned from the past that if you a hundred percent sure it's for a reason. I guess that would figure it self out eventually but I had training in the morning and from what the girls told me Jay takes his wrestling pretty serious which of course is great for me…SIKE! God what did I get myself into?

_I'm Mrs. "Most Likely To Get On TV For Strippin' On The Streets"  
When getting the groceries, no, for real  
Are you kidding me?  
Causing panic in the industry  
I mean, please  
Do you want a piece of me?_

I stared at my phone and wondered if I should pick it up.

_I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)_

"Hailey if you don't pick up that phone right now I will shove it up you ass" John muttered from the couch.

I guess I wasn't the only one that Brintey Spears annoyed that crap out of. PREPS I tell you. I know what you're thinking it my phone yes in that you would be correct but she picked the ringtone. And why don't I change it you ask. BECAUSE IT's MY PHONE, MY STORY AND I simply don't have to answer that soo in your face. Anyways I grab the phone and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Lexie"

"Don't Hey Lexie. MOM GOT MARRIED!!!!"

"Oh yea… SURPRISE!"

"What the hell!"

"My thoughts exactly"

"And this is fine with you?!?!"

"Not everyone is as defense as you Alex, Hey Hails what up?

"Hey Nani nothing much"

"Hello question still hanging here without an answer!!!!"

"Well with that attitude it should stay that way" Nachelle said probably pointing in Lexie's face.

"No one was talking to you now answer my question how in your right mind be ok with this"

"It wasn't at first but im starting to come around. I mean I still hate the guys guts that never gonna change no matter what but our brother is kinda cool"

"OUR BROTHER?!?! WHAT THE FUCK!??!"

"Well one of them anyways im gunna meet Damien in a few days"

"DAMIEN?!!?! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! MOM GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US AND THIS IS OK?!?!"

"First STOP YELLING AT ME. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN NEW YORK DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T ASK JOHN TO DRIVE ME UP THERE!"

"Little one fighting is gonna help anything so stop yelling" Nani said trying to calm us both down.

"WE'RE NOT LITTLE!" Lexie and I said at the same time

"WHO THE FUCK IS JOHN?!" Lexie asked. Even though she was older by five minutes she definitely took the big sister role a lot more seriously that Nachelle did. Lexie being the cheerleader preppy freak that she was she would kill anyone who messed with us and I loved her to pieces. Nachelle on the other hand was completely laid back. She the one I would go to for advice.

"Im staying with Jay until Mom and Dickhead get back from their honeymoon and John is one of his friends."

"And will you care to enlighten me on who the hell you're talking about now?" Lex said impatiently.

"Jay is the other brother. And guess what he's a wrestler"

"OH GOODIE LIKE WE NEED ANOTHER ONE OF THOSES!"

"Alexandria Belinda Kellerman would you shut up for one measly second while I talk to darling sister here"

"Fine you take this girl is giving me a headache" Lexie said probably rubbing her temple and walking down stairs for some mineral water. That another thing I don't get Mineral Water ITS JUST WATER! I could go on for ever here but well that would boring and you would leave and no one wants that.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Mom and …"

"Andrew"

"…Andrew are on their honeymoon, you're at the house alone with 'Jay' and his friends and we have a another brother called Damien which your gonna meet in a few days" Nani said trying to put all the pieces together

"Well yes but not completely you see funny story but we're kinda in Tennessee and im gonna be in Alabama tomorrow before heading to Florida where im meeting Damian and Amanda, his wife"

"OMG MY GOD WE'RE LIKE THE FUCKING BRADY BUNCH!" I heard Lexie say in the background

"Lex shut up! Ok go to the bank tomorrow your money will be waiting for you"

"My money? What are you talking about?"

"Hailey im not gonna let you travel around the fricken country like this with people you don't even know. Im your big sister I think you should come home"

"Nachelle thanks but no thanks im fine here. I appreciate but im a big girl and I can handle myself. I actually like it on the road yea it a little tiring and annoying and a different hotel every night and im not helping my point. As I was saying keep your money im staying"

"Hailey you can't be serious?!? Please tell me you're kidding! Nachelle send the money and book her a place in the nearest mental institution. This girl has officially lost her mind! I'll tell mom and dad to pick you up at the airport" Lexie said

"Alex no don't you dare tell me that you called that whore mom!"

"Hailey she not that bad Camille actually really nice" Nani said

"I can't believe that you actually saying this! That whore split up our family"

"HAILEY WAKE UP! MOM AND DAD WERE NEVER GOING TO GET ALONG! CAMILLE JUST HELP THINGS!" Lexie yelled

"Sweetie you should give her a chance" My older sister said trying to convince me that the whore was angel

"Funny people change in such a short amount of time. I can't believe this Nachelle keep you're fuckin I don't want it and if you guys even tell CHRISTOPHER anything I swear to you, you will regret it"

"Is that a threat?" Alex challenged

"No little Lexie that a promise" I said hanging up. I stayed in the bathroom for a second longer hoping and praying that John didn't hear any of that. I took a deep breath and walked outside.

"It's a great day the great master Orton didn't get laid"

"Who said I didn't" Randy said taking off his pants

"Didn't what?" I said walking in the room

"AHH!" Randy yelled falling on the floor pants and all.

"Don't worry Randy. Even if I you were completely naked I would have been able to see anything I left my magnifying glass in my hotel room"

"OH SHE GOT YOU!" John said giving me a high five while Randy went to the bathroom

"Kid what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was in my room but no John had to come"

"Hey Paul was there too" John whined…like always

"Yea but I like Paul."

"Haha you think you so funny"

"Yea I seem to think so" I said proudly sticking chest which is lacking completely by the way.

"You know what was hilarious when we walked on your brother having-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled running around the room with my black and hot pink nail plugging my ears.

"What?" Randy said finally coming out of the bathroom. John made some sort of signal and Randy started to burst out laughing with John following quickly after while I stood there and glared at them. "You- he – hahaha!!!"

"Oh yea John you think that funny. Well I think this is much more interesting" I took out my phone and showed Randy the picture of John in the skinny jean and he fell on the floor holding his sides and tears falling out of his eyes.

"You You SKINNY JEANS! HAHAHA!" Randy stuttered. John eyes grew huge and starting running after me we circled the hotel room about five times before I tripped on Randy who was still dying on the floor.


	9. Workout With The Gang

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hailey…stop rubbing it in.

(I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! It was the most reviews I have ever gotten for chapter so thanks to **super G, ****jcena'sgirl557744****WWESupernatural102292****New York Chica****, and ****2 Die is 2 Live**You guys rock and inspire me to keep writing. I know this isn't the best follow up to my last chapter but I thought I would give it a shot. I had this up already but I decided it was bit to out of character and it had a lot of mistakes so I fixed. Meaning if you read it I suggest re-reading it. ALSO im open for suggestions on what you guys want me to do with the story. Like I said in the beginning I really don't have a plan for this so im kinda running on boredom and math class. Well enough talk and here is chapter 9. Happy fic'ing)

I was bored like always. I mean there is never anything to do around here! I was walking around the hotel and spotted three of my 'best friends' by the lobby. Two were facing this way and I put my finger to my lips signaling them to be quiet the nodded slightly in response telling me they got the message. I ran towards my unsuspecting target and leaped on to his back.

"What the-" he said tipping forward and turning his face towards me.

"Hey Riley" I replied with a cheeky grin.

He glared at me for a while before he broke into an inevitable smile. "Hey Shortcake" He responded with same cheek grin that I had.

At his nickname, my smile fell from my face and was quickly replaced with a defiant stare. "I'm not short"

"You're short but your cute that a plus" Carly said giving a thumb up and stupid smile that was waiting to be wiped off.

"IM NOT SHORT!"

"No need to get you panties in a bunch. Hate to break it ya but come on look at you and then look at us." Paul said waving his large hand over my head which really was that hard.

"Not my fuckin fault you guys are freaks of nature…or steroids whatever you makes you sleep at night"

"Shortcake its ok I can put you in my pocket." Carlito said patting my head before bursting into a deafening laughter.

"YEEEEEEEEAHHHH!" Shawnie said

"I really really don't like you"

"Phil, she hurt my feelings!" Shawn said pointing at me and fake crying behind Carlito. Even though I knew they were kidding I could help but feeling angry. I love them to death but … no buts I love them and I was going to make sure they knew just who much I care for them …even though they are fools but come on you love your friends no matter how stupid they are.

"Hailey aka **short**cake did you hurt little Shawn?" Riley said seriously.

After a short silence in which all three guys stared at me I answered "You know what I did! I did hurt Shawnie feeling and I'm damn proud of it. And im proud of being short, it doesn't hurt as much." They all stared at me shocked before their small brains digested the last part of my statement.

"Wait-" Carlito said before he received a brutal stomp on his toes. "OWW what the fuck?!?" he said bouncing on one leg. It was then that I got a wonderful idea should I or shouldn't I? I noticed the spongy material behind him that looked very bouncy giving me the ok I need. Yea I think it only fair. I smiled at him and then sweeps him right off his feet.

"See now were both short" I said smiling before turning to Riley who was just staring at me and Shawnie who was just there with his jaw to the floor.

"HEY CARLITO HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL!" Shawnie said laughing and pointing. I gave him a sternly yet playful look and ran after him giving him a few spanks.

"OW OW OW! PUNK, DO SOMETHING! SHE'S HURTING ME" Shawn said running around with me hot on his heels with a wicked smile on my face. When I stopped my attack on Shawn I quickly moved over to Riley, who was no longer in sight. I went to Carly, who took my hand and gave Shawn a look.

"Guys what are you doing?" I said backing up

"Nothing" they sang harmonically.

"Crap!" I said dashing through the hall with the two superstars right behind me.

"OH HAILEY!" I heard Carly sing before Riley popped up in front of me. I ran as fast as possible but of course that was impossible. I bet they juiced up. Riley, Carly and Shawnie played with me a little while longer before Carlito when to go practice with Torrie on their storyline.

"Ok ok I give up!" I yelled out of breath. I currently had a 225 pound Shawn Michaels on me tickling the crap out of me because I said that he was balding.

"TELL ME IM PRETTY!"

"Dude that sounded so wrong" Riley said laughing at Shawnie, who just glared at him.

"Tell me I have nice hair"

"ALSO WRONG!" Punk yelled.

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN WITH OUT IT BEING TWISTED!?!?!"

"Umm...no I don't think so"

"Hey guy can we do this when SHAWN** ISN'T** CRUSHING ME!"

"Oh yea sorry. Tell me im pretty. SHUT IT RILEY" Shawnie said sticking his tongue out at Phillip.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Okay** PHILLIP**. Shawnie you are beautiful and if you weren't married and old I would so do you." I said giggling

"OK WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Riley said

"But I'll take it" Shawn said picking me up and dangling me like rag doll before slapping a wet one on my cheek.

"EWW I HAVE RABIES!" I said wiping Shawn's yucky drool off my face.

"Oh no I think you ruin her makeup. And you know if the makeup is ruin then the whole outfits ruined. I mean just look at it" Punk said nodding towards my white peasant shirt that had a poofy bell long sleeves, which I wore under my plain black corset accompanied with simple black pants with sliver chains and of course my usual dark makeup. Of course I made this outfit complete forgetting that I had my first official day of training with Jay today.

"You think you're so slick don't you Pepsi boy" I said inching closer and closer to him until I reached his chest. I was too short to ever see eye to eye with the 6'1 giant freak.

"Yeaaaah Pepsi boy" Shawn said

We laughed until Capitan Killjoy arrived. "Hailey!"

"Hide" I whispered pulling the two chuckling idiots down behind the couch.

"Umm excuse me" the lady sitting behind the couch said.

"Shhh... don't you see where trying to hide lady" Riley said.

"Why I never..."

"Well you better start." I said pushing Phillip's large head down.

"What are we hiding from?" Shawn asked loudly.

"Jason"

"Oh yea" Riley said.

"Wait who was that?" I asked

"Well you didn't pick a very good hiding spot" Jay said hovering above us shocking me and my counterparts.

As Jay came towards me, I backed up before I was in a corner once again with a huge WWE wrestler blocking the way.

"Back up I don't want to exposed to your grossness"

"Im not gross you just don't know how to knock"

"If you wanted me to knock you wouldn't have given me the damn key!"

"I didn't know you'll go barging in!"

"Well that shows how much you know"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get off with your little sister screaming in the hallway like an idiot?"

"OH MY GOD EWW! GROSS! I already saw that I really don't need to picture you playing with it"

"Well get used to it. Actually I think im gonna go do that now"

"OH MY GOD!" I crawled through his legs and ran only for Adam and Amy to be waiting for me. Adam threw me over his shoulder while Jay and Amy talked to Phillip and Shawnie, something about me being a bad influence. "What is wrong with him?"

"How much time do you have? What are you riled up about anyways?"

"…I kinda walked in on him last night having umm you know"

"No I don't know" Adam said exploiting my discomfort

"HAVING SEX OK!" He just laughed at me while I glared at his ass hoping and praying that flames would fly out.

"Wow you definitely just made my day"

"Your welcome but must also thank you for the beautiful view" I said smacking his ass.

He jumped "Your welcome but im really not interested in my **best** friend's **under**-aged **little baby** sister."

"I think I can change that" I said rubbing his ass. Im really not interested in Adam in anyway but as my adopted big brother but seeing him riled up and flustered is freaking hilarious.

"Jay, take her. I can't…Just…here" he said shoving me to Jay expecting arms. Amy, Jay and I where laughing our heads off while Adam stalked off the car muttering to himself.

"This is a public area. Try having a little decency" the woman said grabbing her purse and strutting towards the front door.

"YEA WALK AWAY YOU SNOTTY BITCH!" I yelled causing her to stop in shock but keep walking. "Geesh drag queens are so rude these days. Jason you can put my down now!"

"I could but I really don't think you deserve that. You might just go rip that woman's head off."

"Now why would I do that when I ran the great Christian and The extreme diva herself Lita by my side to do it for me" I smiled innocently.

"Yea right but we like our jobs." Amy said.

"Yup now we gotta go to the gym."

"Doesn't the hotel have a gym?"

"Yea but not a wrestling ring and that's what we really need. That is after we get you all warmed up. Let's go" Jay said heaving me on his shoulder and running down the hall.

"OWW! JAY, LET ME DOWN!" I yelled. My stomach was receiving a brutal beating bouncing up and down on his shoulder. "Don't just stand there help me!" I said looking at Amy who was laughing at me while I hit Jay's back. Suddenly we stopped.

"Hey man"

"Hey watcha got there?" That voice I had heard it before.

"Oh this nothing just demonic tinkerbell"

"Hey I heard that" I yelled hitting him again.

"You were supposed to" Jay replied. "Hey Dave think you can take her. She's a little to heavy"

"Hey im right here Mister insensitive"

"And since when did you become the sensitive type?"

"That is none of you're business" I said before once again being hurling into another man's arm. I wished that was as good as it sounded. "Hey Davey"

"Hi fruit loop nutcase"

"Do we serious have to go through this again? Cheerios vs. Fruit Loops. Fruit Loops win hands down…" we argued a few more minutes before Adam finally decide to bring the car around the front. Jay and Amy went on and on about how today was going to work I truly wasn't pay attention. Until I heard something about me being on a diet and eating a freaking fruit salad.

Can't we just have pizza today?".

"Nope" Amy said simply.

You folded your arms, and you grumbled.

"Stop whining."

"I asked to be trained as a wrestler please don't turn me into the next Stripper Barbie"

"And you're gonna be trained but to do this you have to take care of your body" Amy said rubbing my shoulder.

"I hate you guys"

"But you'll love us soon enough" Adam replied finally saying something in English and not in Ozzy Oburnse language: BLAH ERR BLAH BLAH ERR MUMBLE MUMBLE

"I already love you Addy" I said tracing a heart on Adam's neck. He mumbled something under his breath and leaned forward.

"Leave him alone" Jay warned

"Why? Messing with him is so fun" I really don't know what it is but today im feeling very flirt-ish and unfortunately for Adam he became my target for the day. I **LOVE** being evil hehe.

Finally, we arrived at the public gym. The guys were a bit bother about this but Amy assure us that no one really care if you were famous or not and it was the closest.

Amy and I found the women's locker room, and threw our stuff into a locker. I changed into black yoga pants and a yellow tank top along with my matching ecko's and a clean face. Amy led me found the weight room and eventually I spotted Jay and Adam. There were a lot of guys there Cena and Orton along with Mark and Glenn and some other non wrestler guys. Unfortunately, there were no other women there except Amy of course making all of them stare at us.

As we walked over to Jay, I could feel pair after pair of eyes watching us. I sighed.

"Just ignore them. Usually they get bored and leave you alone" Amy asked looking over at me.

"I thought you said we would be ok"

"And we are. Have notice no one has come over like OMG YOUR LITA! I LOVE YOU YOUR AMAZING! I WANNA MARRY YOU. I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY KID. I'LL FUCK YOU UNTIL I GET STUPID!" I just looked at her like she was crazy which at this point anyone in this room would agree. "What! It happens…way too often" she said as we got to the guys.

"Alright, you set up the bench press with what ever weight you want to lift, and I'll be right back. I have to see what time the exercise room opens. Weight training will only go so far" Jay said taking Adam with him. And Amy was with The Rock and Jericho in what seem like a deep conversation.

_How __Rude! Leaving me to set up this stupid bench press myself._ I went over to the rack with the weights, and tried to decide how heavy I wanted the weight. I tried reading the little number and saw that most of the little weighs were gone and the lightest were to 40's. Lucky me 80 pounds to lift all by myself. I lifted the first 40 and slowly placed it on the bar and walked back to the rack to pick up the other 40. I walked back to the bench and placed it on the bar; I laid down on the freezing cold benchy thing and lifted the bar without a spotter. Super smart of me right yea I thought so too until I got the bar completely off the bar and it immediately fell on to my chest and had absolutely no thought of moving. Most people just look snickered and laughed. **ASS HOLES IM HERE DYING AND YOUR FUCKING LAUGHING I WILL HAUNT YOU! FEAR ME**! You know I thought when I died Synyster Gates would be there waiting for me to wisp me off to my happily ever after but nope God screw me out of that one to. I was gonna die here of all places staring at grey horribly old tile roofing. I think I want black roses at my funeral. While I was there holding to my last breath I felt my name being yelled. Hey maybe Syn did decide to give me a little bit of happiness. The bar's weigh was finally lifted off me and to see my wonderful amazing hot guitarist waiting to fly off to heaven with me and guess whose fat ugly face popped into view making me fall on the ground… JOHNATHAN CENA!

"What the hell! I GOT SCREWED! COME ON GOD I KNEW I WAS BAD BUT COME ON WHY CENA? WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT?"

"Oh so that's the thanks. I save you from freaking strangling your dumb ass. This is what I get it, ok I see how it is" 

"Oh hush it! I still have the picture"

"Give it to me. Hailey hand over the phone"

"Never!" Next thing I know im being pushed into the woman's locker room and John's telling me to hand over that phone so of course me being me. I followed his order and grabbed my phone and my water bottle and filled it with the hair coloring I had bought yesterday, Jeffers offer to help me dye it and I was more that happy to let him. I took my supply and walked out the door. "Here you go" I said sticking to phone out to him

"What did you do to it?" John said staring at the brown sidekick LX and then looking at me with suspicion.

"Why, absolutely nothing." I said innocently.

"Sure. Is it in there?"

"Yuppers but here I want you to have this to" I took my water bottle and sprayed it all over his face. His clothes was soaked in neon green and a bit got into his hair.

"You BITCH!"

"Tis tis Johnny I don't think that is the proper way to talk to a lady"

"Lady! COME HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!" He said chasing me around the gym. I crashed to several people and they probably hated me for it but I really could careless I just wanted to get away from John who was super close. As I turned to look at him I was caught by Adam who was just looking down and smiling at me.

"Hey Cena I think you definitely spent way too much in the studio. You are ass just got out run by a girl."

"Not my fault she got a head start"

"Im still right here!"

"Sure, I think this belong to you."

"No Addy can I stay with you I love being in your arms. Johnny's mean" I said snuggling closer towards his body and I heard John giggle and could feel Adam try to push me off. I seriously need to stiff a laugh his face was hilarious.

"HAILEY LETS GO! HAND- EYE" Jay yelled.

"Bye lover" I said winking at Adam and walking towards Jay.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" I heard Cena yell

"DAMN SKIPPY MARKY MARK!" I yelled back. "Not you Taker" I said to Mark Calloway who turned around.

"You really really got to stop doing that."

"What can't I have friends to?"

"Yea sure but don't flirt with mine and especially dye their hair green"

"Whatever, sergeant workout can we get started?" I said starting to do a little stretching and then put on the red boxing gloves.

"Ok aim for the face ok" I started punching the life out of the bag and then started to use my legs.

"Stomach…Face… Stomach…Face… Stomach…Face… Stomach…Face…Knock 'em out!"

I took one last swing at the bag and it flew up as far away as it could, while still attached to where it was attached. ON yea I totally rock! CRAP I JUST SAID TOTALLY!! OK way too much Torrie time.

"Excellent!" Jay exclaimed.

I grinned despite being all icky and sweaty I felt great. I loved boxing and it was a great work out plus you don't have to do it for hours and hours for you to feel like you've accomplished something. It was quick and easy.

"Alright, let's see some push-ups!" Jay barked. "50 of them!" he added.

I groaned, and dropped on the ground. "Do I really have to?

"Yes do you think I got into this gorgous body by whining? NO! Now go" Damn everyone was right he did take this workout thing seriously… a little too seriously. I did 50 push-ups as fast as I could. The faster I were able to do them, the less likely Mister. Fitness freak was to tell me to do more.

"Alright, let's eat something. I think** now** you deserve a break"

"Finally!" I exclaimed exhaustedly.

We walked over to the snack bar and stood next to Jay in line hoping and praying that he would get something good. Something that was edible. "One fruit salad please"

He handed the plastic container of fruit to me and I glared at it hoping that it would blow up in flame, then at him. I grabbed it out of his hands, and stomped over to an empty table, and dropped down onto the chair, deliberately choosing a table with only one chair.

"Stop being such a baby" Jay said as he pulled a chair up to the table. I pushed out the chair and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a fork"

Jay held up a fork, and glanced over smiling. I rolled your eyes, and trudged back over to the table muttering several curses. I snatched the wicked evil fork, and threw myself back down onto the stupid chair opening the yucky salad and began stabbing the life out of the melon.

"Alright, this is enough! You're acting like a 2 year old" Jay said firmly.

"You're acting like a 2 year old" I shot back at him childishly.

"Okay fine, once you're done eating, go on the treadmill for an hour, if you want, use some of the other equipment there...I don't care, as long at you go on the treadmill for an hour. Then go swimming for a while. I got to fit in some extra training call me when your done and well get some wrestling down" he said, and he got up to leave.

"We were suppose to be wrestling since this morning"

"And have you pull something yea right. Tomorrow "

"What do you mean tomorrow I just worked my ass off and you want me to do it again?!?!?!"

"Hey you wanted this!"

"Well you succeed I don't want it anymore!"

"Well tough cookies" He said walking away

"I really hate you. This is your entire fault" I said to the monstrosity called the fruit salad.

"What the hell did I do? It's your fault, you won't eat me but look at me I wouldn't eat me either" it replied

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You know what I would eat the hot fellow over there god what his name? Franky? Bandy? Andy? Randy yea that was it Randy god he is so delicious." I smiled and sighed now that I knew I wasn't insane.

"Randy get over here" Then blue eyed boy walked over and sat next to me.

"Did you actually think that the salad was talking to you?" I blushed and turned away. "Aww that cute you still think objects can talk. I think that too I LOVE MY MIRROR! LOOK AT THE MIRROR OF TRUTH" He said pulling towards a mirror up on the wall. "Show me the most beautiful person in the world!" At that he pushed me out of the way leaving only his reflection. " I see…HE'S PERFECT! DAMN IF I DON'T HAVE IT ALL" He said kissing the mirror

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend"

"Im just trying to cheer up."

"How about you buy me some food?"

"Okay come on" he said taking me towards the snack bar. "Hey give me and the little lady some French fries"

"Little lady? You are so from the south."

"Im from Missouri"

"PEOPLE LIVE THERE!!! OH MY GOD!!! I THOUGHT ONLY COWS AND FARM STUFF WAS THERE"

"Shut it and take your fries. Your lucky im even doing this, Jay or Adam catches me and im dead." He said as he walked to the small table.

"BUT you love me so much it would break your little heart if I was unhappy." I said sitting down and stuffing a fry into my mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you don't see many girls doing this but it called eating."

"You didn't say grace" I almost coughed up my fry.

"You say grace? I didn't think people actually did that. Especially you."

"Well I do. How about you try it maybe God will actually see the gate when he turned you around."

"That's cold and im a perfect little angel." Randy gave me a skeptical look. "Ok fine I do it…umm… I got it Rub a Dub Dub thanks for the grub…God" I said smiling at Randy and popping another fry.

"Do you want some fries with that ketchup?" Randy asked, watching me drench a little potato fry in the red sauce.

"Yeah sure, can you go get me some?" I retorted, stuffing the fries in her mouth with glee.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"All that ketchup isn't good for you, you know," he said snottily, smiling.

"Whatever. That arrogant attitude isn't good for you, either."

We talked for a little while longer before I went to the locker-room and got my I-pod hopping on the trend mill. Jay took a few glances at me to make sure I was doing my training and not sitting around doing nothing. God bless him what would I do without him…oh yea LIVE PAST 20! After a while, I got tired of running and going nowhere so I went back to the locker room and changed out of my sweats and into my blue plaid bikini. I pulled of a pair of flip-flops, and grabbed my red and white skulled towel, and headed to the inside pool. I kicked off the flip-flops, and tossed the towel aside diving into the pool and did a few laps. After getting bored I swam out to the deep end and started treading in the water. As usual I wasn't paying much attention to anything and just started swimming in no apparent direction.

"LA LA LA LA LA"

Then I felt something against my foot. Ah it was a public pool, so it was some probably some stupid jock that is drowning because his ego got to heavy. Then something pulled on my foot I ignored it, and started to swim away at that moment someone grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me under water. I swallowed some water and tried to swim to the top. It let go of me, and I floated to the top of the pool. My head broke through the aquatic ceiling, and sputtered a bit. I whirled around.

"JEFF!" Jeff was just sorta floating there, grinning at me, stupid crayon. His colorful hair was pulled back into a ponytail, so I almost didn't recognize him. "Jeff Nero Har-" I started to scold at him, when he shoved his dirty hand over my mouth and pushed me gently against the wall of the pool.

"Shh! Don't say my full name you nutcase! Are you trying to cause a riot?" he scolded at me in a low voice. "Do you know how many people will swarm for autographs or something?"

I licked his hand and he instantly wiping in on my face. "Now that was uncalled for"

"No that was pay back don't think I forgot about my skittles. May the rest in peace" he said bowing his head

"And how exactly do you not expect anyone to recognize you? I mean your hair is a dead give away"

He rolled his eyes. "That's why it's pulled back. Besides, who expects someone from the WWE to work out at a public gym? No one pays me any attention this way" Jeff said as a matter of factly, rolling his eyes at me. "But they _will_ figure it out if you keep going around yelling my name" he added.

"Really? You're _that_ famous?"

"Yes now would you shut up?!? Amy got the gym users to leave us alone but since this isn't officially part of the gym all bets are off. Just keep you big mouth shut"

"Ok you didn't have to be so mean"

"Sorry. Hey wanna do the Swanton off the diving board?"

"Sure but let me do something first… Like, oh my god! Is that professional wrestler Jeff Hardy?" I squealed loudly, like a pathetic love struck teenager aka Ellie.

Jeff's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Son of a.." he started, but never finished the sentence. I giggled, and pointed a finger in his face, mocking him.

"Ha ha" I muttered, and took a deep breath, dove under water, and swam away. _Serves him right. He scared the crap out of me! __And__ that was completely hilarious. Stupid Skittles_


	10. Angel to You, Devil to Me

Disclaimer: I have no life therefore I own no one else's

**RIP: Heath Ledger and New England Patriots' SuperBowl dreams**

Today was the day I had been waiting and dreading at the same time. I was finally gonna meet Damien and his family what a wonder joy. Me and Jay were gonna stay there for a day while his house was getting fixed...From what I have heard about Jay and his little adventures I don't even want to know what the hell he did to trash it. I have been training my ass off and Jay and I are currently at war. We're currently in some sort of supermarket because Jason's poor empty little stomach could handle 30 minutes more. Stupid so here I was following him around never mind I see some cookie dough ice cream with my name on it. See Loser!

"Where you going?" Jay said not even looking in my direction. I am so mad lately he thinks he's got me all figured out like he knows everything. I hate 'em.

"Nowhere" I responded innocently walking closer to the pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream that was screaming at me.

He had now turned his full attention to me as I opened the frosty glass door. "Don't you dare touch it!"

"Or What? You're gonna call my mother?" I said spinning my finger over the box.

"Touch it and find out" He said with a blank face. I smiled at me and tried to see if he was joking…still nothing he was just glaring at my finger and back up and me. I stiffed a laugh before ultimately slowly pressing my finger on my yummy treat.

"100 SITUPS NOW!"

"WHAT?!?!" Jay just looked at me expectantly. I was just now how many wrinkles he had on his face. "You can't be serious" I said looking as the shoppers looked at us weirdly and the workers were there just looking on wonder it I would actually do it. "GO DO YOUR FUCKIN JOB!"

"150!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Don't make me wait"

"I hate you" I said I dropped down and started.

"I love you to sis"

I heard a few laughs which drove me insane. I got up and when to the skater punk wait let me re-phrase that because then I would be giving myself a bad name, the fucking skater wannabe who saw Viva la Bam and thought that was 'SO TOTALLY AWESOME!' Anyways the loser, who looked to be between seventeen and nineteen, was laughing little freaking retard. "You think this is funny?"

"Wow feisty aren't you?"

"Go away" I growled.

"Someone's PMSing"

"No someone's ticked off because someone else I being a mother-fucking jerk"

"What now I can't laugh. I can laugh at anything I want"

I calm down realizing he was right I couldn't control him. He could laugh at whatever he wanted… even if it wasn't funny. "Your right" I sighed "I had no reason come here and get in you face about something that some people though was funny hell I would have laughed at that myself." He looked shocked but quickly replace with the ever so smug face I wished I could just slap off. I shot him a nice smile before walking back to Jay, when back to buying his granola bar once he saw I backed off.

"What the heck was that?"

"What? I can't be a good person once in a blue moon?" He just looked at me and shrugged. I smiled and when back to the cookie aisle that I was so harshly dragged away from. "Here I come my love" I said skipping till reached the heaven. Colorful box lines the shelves waiting to be ripped into. Lucky there prayer where about to become answered. Thanks to Mr. Reso here I have gone sugar free for three days. He would even let me smell Uncle Ric's cherry lollipop Hell im not even allow within five feet of the soda machine. So I mostly spend my free time like any other teen deprived of sugar, laying next to the vending machine begging that some scraps would fall. I know what your thinking im crazy and im addicted to sugar. Well welcome to club current members half of NYC and most LA. Im even banned from Dylan's candy shop in Binghamton, Washington. Yea, Hailey Breanne Kellerman minus sugar is not a pretty sight. I ran down the aisle wondering which box my taste buds would like first when I just said fuck it. I grabbed the gummy worms and the Oreo's along with some pixie sticks and shoved them into my mouth. Pure Bliss.

"What the! Excuse you have to pay for those" Shit I've caught. I grabbed my gummy worms and ran down the aisle. Got to the next with just so happened to be the aisle with all the condoms and stuff in it. Why condoms and candy were even in the same store I will never know but I had got away from the employees for a few seconds and I was planning to make the most of it. I grabbed the pack of small condoms.

"Hey you!" Shit why the fuck are chasing me oh yea I stole candy. Oh well Jay should have never deprive me of sugar and that should never have candy I those super obtainable bins. Their like begging you to take it. I snatched the condoms and ran as fast as I could, seeing someone who could 'save me' for a lack of a better word, I got behind the wannabe that I was arguing with earlier before another store employee grabbed me. I held on for dear life on the wannabe's carts dropping the evidence in there before I was officially dragged away.

"Let me go!" Next thing I know im sitting in front of the cash registers with my new baby sitter the store manager, Todd. Hehe funny name…Todd…hehe. I could see Jay paying for all his health shit and laying his eyes on me before shaking his head, paying for his 'food' and walking towards me and Todd. Shockingly I was actually happy to see him this Todd guy gave me the creeps he kept on looking at me. Weirdo

"What did you do know?"

"You know her?" Todd asked.

"No you idiot he's just some random guy asking me a question"

"I'm sorry for her rude behavior. What damage did she do now?" He said glaring at me while I smiled innocently.

"This girl" Todd said shooting a look. "damaged almost our entire sugar inventory. She was completely reckless and ran away while my employees and I were trying to detain her."

"Im right here!"

"I know your type and what they do?"

"My type? What the fuck? I'm a new species or something?" He just looked at me while Jay signaled for me to shut the fuck up.

"As I was saying, all in all she **stole **a total of…"

"Price Check on Small Trojan Condoms!" I heard a female cashier say over the loudspeaker. I looked over at her register to see wannabe Bam Margera arguing with the woman saying he didn't put them there while she told him it was okay that 'small is good if you knew how to used it' The guy went red while the people behind him were laughing their heads off. "MY PENIS IS HUGE!" The whole store was quiet except for my loud deafening laughter.

"What now I can't laugh? I can laugh at whatever I want" I mimicked

"You bitch!" He said walking past me and tripping on my foot.

"Why thank for noticing." I said placing my hand on my chest while Todd glared at me and Jay tried really hard to hide the smile cracking through his face. "What!?!"

"She owes the store seventy five dollars and sixty three cents but seeing that im a huge fan of your, if you sign this my arm everything will be forgotten. Im a huge fan of yours; I go to every show in the Florida area." Todd said handing Jay a pen who gladly signed it as if it was a normal thing. "Thank you so much. Now if you could tell your little friend to not destroy other stores I could let this go" I just glared at him. He was definitely a freak who go to EVERY SHOW! No wonder dude is working a supermarket he's to busy drooling over guys who he can't have and girl who have bigger balls than him.

"Don't worry I got my little friend covered. Finish it"

"What?"

"Oh you thought your short temper was gonna get you out of touching the ice cream? nope come on 75"

"U suck"

"Actually girls do the sucking" He said smirking his way towards the door

"OMG YOU ARE SO GROSS!" I said following him to the car.

"What you saw the girls can't keep their hands off of me" He said knowing that he was picking at the scrape that would scar me for life.

"Don't even go there Jason William Reso!"

"OH I WENT THERE HAILEY BREANNE KELLERMAN!" He screamed laughing.

I stomped off the car. "Drive me home"

"Seeing as you live in California and we're in Florida that's a definite HELL NO! Plus you're gonna meet your big brother today."

"Hold on while I find a container for my excitement" I said borely

"Dame's is more like you so im sure you to will get along just perfectly"

"Yay" I said drawing on the window.

**30 Minutes later**

Jay and I had finally arrived to Damien's house. "Try to be nice for once"

"I am nice you saw what I did to the punk"

"Yea was that before or after you planted small condoms on him"

"Come on you have to admit that was pretty funny" He was silent. "You can't be mad at me forever."

"It's a goal. One that you're making very easy"

"I needed it. I told you im a sugar-holic. I need it. PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME" I said begging on my knees. Jay just smiled before ringing the door bell

"Get up before they think you nuts."

"Yea we might need to wait for that one" A few more seconds past and no one answered the door. "Oh well their not here lets go" I said pulling Jay's arm.

"Im sorry. JAY!. Oh My God I completely forgot you were coming today" The woman said inviting us in before I could pull Jay towards the car. I took in her appearance she wore a white long sleeve chocker sweater and blue jeans along with very messy auburn hair and tired green eyes.

"It's ok. Actually I wanted you to meet someone. Kore this"

"Hailey! Oh My God I heard so much about you. I have been dying to meet you" She said kindly

"Umm hi" I said extending my hand.

"Don't give me that your part of the family now. Come here" Korie said engulfing me in a hug.

"Sorry she gets a little over excited around new people" Jay said after seeing my terrified look.

"Well can you blame me? Im cooped up in this house all day with a three year old for company. DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LISTEN TO HANNAH MONTANA AND SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ALL DAMN DAY LONG! DO YOU?!?! NAME ANY SONG I CAN REPEAT IT WORD FOR GOD DAMN WORD! I EVEN HAVE THE CURSED WIG!" Korie said shaking me back and forth with her eyes popping out of her head. Chick definitely missed her medication today and not to mention that I will be staying in this Looney bin for the next 24 hours. Great just great if hanging out with Orton and Cena hasn't made me lose my mind I will definitely lose it here.

"Umm ok?" then I turned to Jay and grabbed his Ed Hardy shirt pulling down to my size and whisper in his freakishly large ears. "Im scared"

"Your scared now wait until you meet Meadow"

"Meadow? What kind of a name is Meadow?"

"Meadow Soleil Reso. They wanted her to be 'different' and trust me they succeed big time! I tried talking them out of it my brother thinks he can do whatever he wants and with Korie by his side they are the most stubborn couple I have ever met and now I have a hippie child for a niece."

"Hey im still here! And I happened to like the name even though it's hippie-ish it's my family heritage." The red head said waving her arms in the air.

"We know" Jay and I responded smiling.

"Jason is so mean to me. Im freezing are you guys ok?"

"It's only 62 degrees" I said confused.

"Your point being?" Korie said like it was obvious and walking into the living room.

"Kor's never been out of Florida" Jay told me as followed and place our bag by the stairs.

"MOMMY!!!!!! I SEE YOU!" yelled a girl from the top of the stairs.

"Oh no I've been spotted" Korie said running god knows where. The kid who I imagined to be Meadow was the perfect image of her mother with the exception of wavy strawberry hair. It was super freaky it was like seeing a twin but one was born 23 years late. She had brown speckles in her sparkling green eyes which spelled that she was up to something.

"Uncle Jay Jay!" The girl said running down the stairs her daisy filled hair bouncing on her shoulders and a smile a mile wide revealing her missing teeth. Her white boho skirt and yellow peasant shirt were all scrunched up and her flip flops shuffled quickly towards Jay signaling her arrival. Jay picked her up over his head blowing one her stomach, making her giggle.

"Hey munchkin. What's up?" Jay asked the hippie child. Last time I checked it was winter and I was in Florida not Woodstock. WELCOME TO 2008 PEOPLE EMBRACE THE FASHION!

"The sky, the birds, the trees, the -" Typical flower child no wonder Korie's so freakin crazy. SHE'S HIGH!

"The trees are in sky?" Jay asked smiling. I while I just looked on bored and drinking my coke.

"Yea they knew you were coming and flew away!" I spit out my soda and started to laugh. Have to admit that one was pretty good for a hippie 3 year old.

"Uncle JJ who is she?" Meadow said giving me a dirty look. I thought flower kids were supposed to be nice.

"Meadow this is your aunt Hailey."

"Whoa Aunt" I said looking at the kid who was tapping her foot on the floor and looking me up and down taking in my Invader Zim's Gir t-shirt and black sweat pants along with my new blonde hair. Blame Jeff He kept on trying to convince me to dye it so it told him to touch up my blue streak. Stupidly I fall asleep in hands of Jeff Hardy who has several different dyes nearby. I wake up and SURPRISE IMA BLONDE! Well it better than being with Candice and Melina I swear I would have woken up with silicone boobs.

"Well yea your me and Dame's sister making you my demonic Hailey little Meadow's aunt" Jay said poking your nose.

"No she's not! Is she your new girlfriend?" Jay just laughed while I stood there in horror. Meadow tugged Jay down to her size. "I don't like her. I liked Eve better"

"Hey munchkin Hailey isn't my girlfriend"

"THANK GOD because I definitely have better taste"

"Oh you know you would have wanted me"

"Ok this just took a disturbing turn. Listen kid I really am your aunt. Step-aunt… I think?"

"I don't know you?!?"

"Trust me you wish you hadn't" Jay said earning him a strong slap on that big noggin of his.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"Im a nice person!"

"Oh yea real nice slapping me over the head and go tell that to the kid who got his manhood shrunk."

"Or enlarged"

"Uncle Jay Jay im confused"

"Munchkin I know you don' know Hailey but you see Hailey's mom married Grandpa Andy which gives you three new aunties and one new little uncle." Oh crap I forgot about Nick wait just a minute since Nick isn't Jessi's son does that still make him Meadow's uncle? I don't know ow! Great now my brain hurts.

"I don't like them. Uncle Jay Jay make her go away. She scares me!" Jay laughed and shrugged taking the snotty evil hippie child.

"Go upstairs and the third room to your right is the guest room put your stuff in there and meet us down stairs" Jay said before turn around and walking somewhere. When he turned around, Meadow stuck her tongue out at me and gave me the finger. My jaw immediately hit the floor. I took my H.I.M bag and made my way up the stairs and to the room. It was your average gay guest room. Its stupid flower designs and bright sunshine going through the curtains. You see im kinda a nocturnal creature if I was in the dark my whole life I wouldn't mind. A freaky character trait I picked up during the divorce. I put my bag on the floor; there was no point in unpacking when we were leaving to Jay's house in Tampa tomorrow. As I was examining my new environment, I heard my voice coming on of my bag.

_I've gotta look you in the eye and tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do i have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had_

_so_

I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you

"Hey Steven" I said picking up the phone

"Hoe-la!"

"Kalen?"

"Yuppers"

"Why do you have Steven's phone?"

"He left it here after I kick him and Max out fight spraying chocolate sauce all over my wall"

"You made them clean it right?"

"Hell yea I even got Anthony to help"

"Nice. Wats up over there?"

"Nothin except extreme boredom! WE MISS YOU!"

"I MISS YOU TOO!"

"So wat's up in whatever state you're in today?"

"Florida and Nothing much visiting the fam"

"Just now? You're coming back in four days and you're meeting him now!"

"I know but I did meet Jay and im meeting Damien and his wack job family."

"Oh so they'll fit right in"

"No they are FUCKIN PSYCHO!"

"Im guessing their psycho?"

"Figure that one out by yourself Einstein?"

"Why yes I did. Im very proud of myself. Actually that's the most think I don in the past two weeks. Im actually sitting here but naked because I can't decide what to wear"

"Kalen that's gross"

"No sweetie that's me but go on"

"Damien's wife Korie is fucking missing a few French fries in her happy meal if you know what im saying. Chick comes up to me and hugs me and then starts yelling about Hannah Montana. And the kid's name is MEADOW! IF that wasn't bad enough she hates me and Jay is just laughing at it. The girl hates me Kale"

"And you find that shocking why?"

"Normally I wouldn't heck half New York and most of California hates my guts but I never did anything to her. Hell I haven't even talked to her!"

"Right" Kalen said sarcastically.

"Im serious!"

"Whatever you say Hails. So how's training?" She said with a slight laugh in her voice. No believed me when I told them I was training. I wouldn't either come on I spend my entire life trash the very 'sport' that has gotten me everything I have and now im here picking up the very thing I hated with my entire being. Im still not a huge fan but I have definitely got closer to the thing.

"Brutal! You know that he made me do sit ups in the middle of a supermarket!" She was silent for little while before bursting in hysterics. "Keep doing your gonna pay deeply" I said menacingly. She immediately shut up.

"How's home looking?"

"Pretty good. I mean the people are really nice but I miss you guys and my bed…mostly my bed."

"Oh yea we miss you too" Kale said jokingly

"I know you are. I can't wait to go home. You know Jessica hasn't called me once"

"Maybe your **mother **is busy or getting busy either way your not that first thing one her mind."

"First eww mental image and second I don't want to be one her mind when she's doing **that**. If I was 'busy' doing whatever I would take sometime out of my two free weeks to call her daughter!"

"It's not like you would pick up the phone"

"That doesn't matter she should have called"

"You're impossible"

"No im not and I just might call children services I am sure this classifies as some sort of abuse" Kalen just stayed quiet before giggling.

"Good one Hails. With all the shit you do on a daily basis I can't figure out why your mom has called children services on your ass. If i pull half of your crap I would be on the street corner begging for food or being the prettiest street hooker LA has ever seen."

"You would be the worst hooker ever"

"Oh please hard could it be? You-"

"LALALALA BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" I yelled while she went on and on. "Geesh Kalen YOU REALLY GOTTA LEARN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled closing the phone and walking down stairs

**A few hours later**

"DADDY'S HOME!" Meadow said running towards her father.

"Thank you God" I heard Korie whisper.

"Hi umm wow this awkward" Damien said rubbing his hair.

"Trust me I have more than my share of awkward moments during this trip. Hey im Hailey YOUR NEW SISTER!"

"Im Damien your new brother!" he said putting Meadow down and spearing me into a hug.

"Are you sure you're related to Jay?"

He laughed. "Yea I asked my father if there was a possibility if I was adopted or switched at birth but the chance of the happening is still highly up likely." He said lifting me off the ground. I like him. He's fun unlike some who yelled at me when I told him and everyday since then. Party Pooper.

"So there still hope?" He laughed and nodded.

"Daddy come play with me!"

"In a second sweetheart. Daddy just got home and is very tired."

"Why does she get to play with him?"

"Because Auntie Hailey just met Daddy and they need to talk ok"

"No I wanna play with Daddy! I wanna play with daddy!!!"

"Andii go play with mommy ok" Dame said kneeing eye to eye with his young upset daughter who little beady eyes wouldn't snap off the death glare she had on me. Which of course no one noticed.

"Okay Daddy but can you play with my later? Maybe Auntie Hailey can play to"

"Sure now go play with your mother" Andii looked at me before walking to Korie.

I talked with him a while longer before I was force to play with the crazy bunch. That little field or plain or grass what ever her name is tripped me into the fricken garden! I think I have dirt in my hair. We played for a little while longer before I was stuck with the evil kid ALONE! Everyone decided to go see some flippin hockey game today and when to get ready so it was me the kitchen and an evil hippie.

"I don't like you" She said taking the flower out of her hair.

"Look kid what's your problem? I have done nothing to you"

"Your mom made Grammy cry"

"What?"

"Your stupid mom made Grammy cry!" She said stomping to the fridge.

"Your 'Grammy' doesn't know my mom! So get your fact straight 'munchkin'" I said glaring back at her. I was sick of being treated like this when I didn't even do anything. At that moment her age few right out my head.

"No Grammy told me that she and grandpa were happy and then your dumb mom broke it. SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"You're lying. You Grandmother a liar my mother would never do that"

"She made Grammy cry. I don't like when she cries. I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Meadow said before running to the living room. I was in complete shock. There was no way my mother could be a home-wrecker. Heck that was everything that she was against. As Meadow's words sunk in I remembered when I found out about Chris' inability to keep it in his pants. I wanted to kill him my parents and my grandparents were the only stable relationship in my life. Sure they weren't perfect they were together and that was all that mattered. Mom was absolute devastated I remember hearing her cry and the night when she was packing her thing. Alex, Nani and I stood on the stairs hearing every insult they threw at each other. That had to be one of the worst moments of my life. I didn't see my mom for about month after that. For a month I had to hear Camille go on and on about us being one happy family and how this was all going to go away. For a month I had my father going on as if nothing had happened when I brought it up he would always dust it off or yell at me telling me that it was my fault. When I moved in with my mom she was trash my father and his new slut all the time. She told me that it would always be just us. Stupid I listen and even worst I believed it. Here I was again. I walked to the living room and there was there was Meadow watching Dora the Explorer crying. I could imagine what it was like for her when i found out my Chris and Camille I was 13 and had my sisters but she was only 3 and alone. Even though she was a bitch and I had just meant her, I sympathized for her, she reminded me of me. I was sick to my stomach knowing that my mother was the cause of this. Here was a family falling apart was she was in the Bahamas with her new husband having the time of her life. I can't believe this.

"Meadow"

"GO AWAY"

"Meadow I know what you going through"

"No you don't know one does. Just leave me alone" She said before going up the stair and what I figured to be her room. I sat on the couch and played with my necklace it was a jewel incrusted key. My mom had given it to me after our trip to Vegas and I hadn't taken it off since. I guess she was only preparing me for the big blow. What a bitch.

**Two hours later**

"Hailey I need to talk to you" Jay said after coming into the living room after he hung up his phone. I had dropped the Meadow thing but had full intentions in talking to Jay and Dame about it. I wasn't gonna leave without knowing what was going on.

" Umm sure" I walked into the dining room and he started to pace up and down. "Jay what up?"

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?"

"I don't know?"

"Guess"

"Mickey Fuckin Mouse I don't know"

"Joanie Laurer that's who"

"Chyna? What the hell does she want?"

"Nothing but gave me a lovely little piece of information"

"What how to use thousands of steroid shots, prescription pills, and boozes along with a hint of illegal drugs and not overdose?"

"Normally I would laugh but guess what?" I shrugged. "You have a match against Jillian in two days"

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah tomorrow morning you and I are going to work your ass off"

"Why didn't say something!!! I can't do this. Im not ready"

"You will be" He said going back to the living room allowing me to have a mini panic attack!

(A/n: Hey guys im so sorry for leaving you guys so long with out an update but with midterms, regents, parties and life in general this past month has been pretty stressful but im not gonna make excuses I apologize. Thanks to **Southern Rock Junkie** and**2 Die is 2 Live**for their reviews. Read and Keep Reviewing. You guys rock! I might not update til after the Super Bowl so all I got to say it **GO GIANTS!!!-** Genesis)


	11. Reality Hits

Disclaimer: 'Vinny please just one' 'NO!' 'Please pretty please with slutty Candice on top?' 'Well since you said it that way…NO!' Damn this is gonna take awhile I will tell you when I own anything but right now I got nothing.

(A/n: I future apologize some of the wrestling term terminology may not be what it actually called but I did the best I could. PrincessOfXtreme loves cassymae, 2 Die is 2 Live, and ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram.And to all my lovely Giants fans **WE WON OH YEA HUH! TAKE THAT PATRIOTS! **Anyways on with teh story.)

"Me and Jillian in a match, Jillian and me in match, Jillian and Hailey in the ring... wrestling-" I repeated sitting in the kitchen, hoping that by doing that I would finally wrap my head around the idea that this was actually happening tomorrow to be exactly.

"Sitting there and repeating it isn't gonna make it any less real" Jay said tossing me my bag. We were getting ready to leave Damien house and off to Tampa to Jay's house and to meet up with the rest of the wrestling airheads I like to call my friends. Meadow had been picked up by her friend's mother for a sleepover so I tried to say goodbye but all a got where more confusing words thrown at me.

"What do you want me to do? I'm going to a match where I have no chance I have like what five hours of training in me right now"

"Oh stop acting like such a girl. By tonight you will have an extra 12 hours in you. You'll be ready by tomorrow trust me on this one."

"Yeah right trust you" I mumbled. I though I have yet to talk to Jay or Damien about Meadow's revelation yesterday it had really been itching at me. I started to doubt the whole idea of me and Jay getting closer. I just can't see them actually liking me for me. Hell I know if my dad cheated on my mom I would never talk nor like that bitch. Oh wait my dad did cheat on my mom and I don't like that bitchy slut, Camille. I would hate Nick to if my heart let me but come on he had no decision in picking his lying cheating parents. It's not like you can go to the store and pick them out and return them if they suck because God knows I would have never picked mine and I most definitely would have returned then if I had lost my mind and did. I just can't shake the feeling that Jay and Damien are being nice to me because they were order by that big fat ugly cheating idiot, Andrew. Fuck this I want an answer now!

"Hello Earth to Hailey" Korie said waving her hand in my freshly waken face.

"Huh? What?"

"We're leaving; I already got the car running."

"Sorry im not used to getting up at 7 am. Usually Adam carries me into the car and I wake up in the next city. But no I had to come with this on that does even make an effort. Lazy much Jay?"

"Be quiet Hails. And guess what im not Adam so WAKE UP" He yelled in my ear making him laugh. "Do you planning on saying goodbye anytime soon?"

"Oh yeah sure" Korie came closer to me to give me hug but I stuck out my hand stopping her. "After we talk"

"Talk about what? Hailey you have a match in 24 hours! What can be so important that you need to talk now?!?!" Jay yelled.

I stared at Damien and Jason before I responded calmly. "About my mother and your parents" I saw everyone take a huge sigh before hanging their heads. Which in a way pissed me off, they knew all this time they knew and not once did anyone tell me. "What the hell did you think I would never find out?"

"No we didn't Hails-" Damien said coming closer.

"Damien I think we better go to the living room" Korie suggested before leaving.

"Come on" Jay said following her.

"No im not going anywhere until I know why none of you decide to tell me. How long did you plan to keep this from me?" I yelled causing all of them to return.

"Sweetie-"

"No don't fucking sweetie me! I want the truth. Are you or are you not mad about this?"

"Of course im mad im fucking pissed! My dad just ended a 27 year marriage because he was having a mid life crisis! He left mom over some slut" Jay said harshly

"Jason!" Korie said

"No she has to realize that her time is up. Your father cheated 4 years ago! GET OVER IT! Face it your mother is a slut! She had to ruin our lives just like her was ruined! She is nothing but a selfish whore! You're just as selfish as your mother. My mother is in her house wondering what she did wrong and I and Damien are here watching her knowing we can't do a damn thing about it! So get over yourself you not the only one affected by this!" Jay said before walking out to the backyard. I just stood there digesting everything that just happened. I slowly realized that every single venomous word was true but I completely ignored that and started to get pissed which happens often when I know im wrong. I quickly followed Jay's path and swung him around.

"What the hell is your problem? YOUR FATHER CHEATED ON YOUR MOTHER! DO NOT BLAME MY MOTHER BECAUSE YOUR FATHER CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS! IM SO SORRY IF YOU'RE WRINKLY OLD MOTHER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! BUT DON'T YOU DARE THROW THIS ON ME OK! YOU, EGOSTICAL ANGER MANAGEMENT NEEDING BASTARD!" I said poking his chest. He looked down at me with a strong look of hate that I had never seen before and it scared me it truly scared me. But despite me shitting myself I stood my ground. We must have glared at each other for a good five minutes before he shook his head and walked further into the large backyard. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME I WANT AN APOLOGY!"

"WELL YOUR GONNA BE WAITING A LONG TIME THERE IS NO WAY I OWN A LITTLE GIRL THAT COMES OUT OF A SLUT AN APOLOGY!" Jay said turning his back to me and walking a little more. I lost it no one disrespects my family but me. I pulled his arm as hard as I could and gave him a firm punch in the jaw. He just looked at me with shock before changing to hate strong than before. I saw that he was clenching his fists until they were white before he yelled and started throwing shit that he found. I quickly got out of there and off to my next target Damien who kindly stayed out my while I drove his sissy sister partly insane outside.

"You I need to talk to you" I said walking past Damien and grabbing his shirt pulling him along before I threw him on the couch. "Now that I have successfully broken your brother it your turn" I said smiling while he just looked at me worried. "Im just kidding don't look so freaked." I said slightly laughing which confused him even more.

"Are you bipolar?"

"No silly I just like messing with you. But now seriously I have to ask you a question" I took deep breath before opening my mouth. Honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this but I knew I had to. There was no way I gonna get over this and there was no way I was ever gonna get close to acting civilly to one another. "Do you actually like me or are you being nice to me because your father told you too?" I said closing my eyes. I heard a deep breath being taken one that gave me that I answer I knew I was going to get. It's time like these that I wish I never felt anything. I felt a small tear fall telling me that my mind had finally gotten the message that this whole two weeks were just a lie. Now they only thing is… Were the wrestlers faking it as well?

"Hailey at first dad told us that we-" I stuck my hand out stopping me.

"Dame stop. Just be quiet ok" I said grabbing my jacket and walking out the room.

"Where you are going?" Korie said rubbing her arms.

"Away" I said running to the front door and grabbing my bag in to process. I quickly ran to Jays' Range Rover and got in pulling out of the driveway waving to Damien who was running after me. I didn't see she was probably running to go tell Jay that I stole his baby. I had just gotten my license but I felt confident in my ability to handle the truck. I had gone about two miles when I notice that no one was behind which was great but I had one problem. I have no idea where im going. I started to drive aimlessly through the city when I got super uber lucky. Guess what appeared to me like how Gabriel appeared to Mary yuppers a gym but better yet a wrestling school called Florida Championship Wrestling. I smiled parking the car and making sure it was far from view. I think I did a pretty good job if I say so myself really it surprise me how stupid guys can actually get. I mean the all powerful Jason Reso just got car jacked by a sixteen year old girl. PATHEIC! And I thought Damien was smart damn they must have been sharing shots. Oh well better for me. I grabbed my bag with held some workout clothes and walked into the building walking up to one of the guys that were training with some girl.

"Nattie don't hesitate just go into. I promise that Nicole won't kill you" the guy said smiling.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" the blond said doing a spinning power bomb. 'WICKED!' "Excuse me?" the guy said turning to me.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Umm actually I was looking for a trainer. Im Hailey" That's definitely gonna get me in.

"Okay?"

"Soo can you hook me up or what?"

"Im sorry but how old are you?"

"16 now are you gonna train me or not? I have a match in less than 24 hours and I need help"

"Where are your parents?"

"I'll take that as a no" I said walking towards the next guy before I felt an arm holding me back. I smirk softly before turning back to him.

"Why do you need a trainer?"

"Look I really don't have time for this. My mom is to busy shopping her ass off to worry about me and my dad is in New York doing the same thing. Now I have a match against Jillian Fletcher tomorrow and im barely prepared. I would definitely kill myself before I make an embarrassment of myself especially if it Jillian so are you gonna train me or not? Because I was under the impression that you guys were the best and I want nothing but the best." I said staring at him inpatient.

"Fine come on." He said going into the ring. "Nattie meet … Im sorry what did you say your name was again?" He said referring the blond he was talking to earlier

I sighed boy was today gonna be a long day. "Hailey Kellerman"

"Ok Hailey, im T.J Wilson and your gonna be training with Nattie here"

"Hey im Nattie Neidhart" Neidhart, Neidhart I know that name but where.

"JCIHMRMIYS'S DAUGHTER?" We yelled

"Sorry" We said smiling afterwards.

"You're Jimmy Neidhart's daughter right?" I said remembering something that my cheater mc cheater of a mother said once.

"Yup and first third generation female." She said proudly. She seems super nice but I just had to; it was way too easy. "You're Fancy Farrah and Major Warrior's daughter right?"

"Wow I have heard that I forever but yea the youngest… The first double third generation female" I said rubbing in her face. Her face was fucking priceless combine a jaw dropped and eyes wide and I bit of jealousy quick replace with a fruity smile. Whether it was sincere or an act I could tell but she could put the fake act ever as long as she was helping me beat down Miss. Overly inflated Malibu. Really how is it my problem that she went psycho and got suspended.

"Ok now that we know who belongs to whom and who is what. Nattie would you show Hailey some basics?" T.J said

"Actually I got most of that down"

"Ok what you exactly have?" he asked

"Irish whips, chops, ducks, clotheslines, and im working on the DDT."

"So not much" T.J said smiling

"And you have a match…tomorrow?"

"Yes against Jillian Slutty Fletcher. Now are we gonna train or ima gonna repeat myself again?" I said slight pissed off. I came here to train not to listen to people doubt me. I know for a fact that with what I can do I can beat anyone but with a little more help I can beat anyone I sure of that now just to prove that one others is gonna be the challenge. After a while T.J spoke up

"Go change. Nattie, show her the where the locker room is" He said helping Nattie out of the ring and giving a small kiss. I hopped out the ring and followed Nattie to the locker-room.

"So dating the trainer"

She smiled. "Yea about five years now"

"Damn" We entered the locker room and I immediately noticed how it paled in comparison to the locker room I had been in for the past week and half. "Kinda small isn't it?"

"Yea but your not gonna train in here so what's the point of having some big room that you're gonna be in for five minutes."

"Very true."

"Ok im going to be over there call me when you're done" She said walking over to some other girl. I changed out my grey rose printed long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans (hehe Johnny) into a green t-shirt and white yoga pants. I took my newly blonde hair and tied it securely in a ponytail and walked over to Nattie.

"You ready?"

"Yea. Let's get this shit started."

"Ok lets start with perfecting some of the move you already know and move on from there. And let me apologize now if I push you a little too hard but I've seen Jillian's matches and she is intense."

"Don't worry about that I know that"

"I have a feeling this is a personal matter"

"Bitch gave me a concussion"

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't care but I do know that she's gonna get her ass beat and that's where you come it. So let's do this" I said running towards the ring with Nattie laughing behind me.

**11 hours and 7 5 minute breaks later **

Nattie and I have been wrestling non stop T.J just told me to stop so I would be sore for tomorrow but I think he was a little late for that. I got some pretty cool new moves down and beat Nattie's ass down four times which was awesome.

"So how are we doing" T.J said leaning on the ropes watching me scoop slam Nattie onto the mat.

"I think im doing pretty well. What do you think Nat?" I said as she grunted holding her head and back. "I think what she means is that 'SHE IS FUCKING AWESOME!' Well Nattie I agree with you wholeheartedly" I smiled like an idiot but with my huge improvement in two days I think I am allowed to smile like I sniffed sugar. OOO sugar. Thank you God for that. Best idea ever! I think it time for me to join Britney in Rehab. Wait what she's out ok what the fuck is wrong with the world we can't let that whack job out there. If Britney doesn't need help then who does? **Really. THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD!!! **Anyways T.J just started laughing as Nattie glared at him before standing up. "Wanna go again?"

"Umm thank I think I've been punished enough" She said backing up.

"YAY!! I SCARED ANOTHER ONE!" I said jumping up and down.

"Umm okay? When's your match?"

"Umm I think we went over this. Tomorrow. Like after today"

"Yea I got that smartass, when? Like what time?"

"Umm I don't exactly know"

"So you don't know when or where you're gonna fight her?"

"I know where I am gonna fight. At that arena"

"Which one?" Nattie asked.

"Good question. I think I go figured that one out. But before I go thank you so much!!! I swear I will mention you when I beat Jillian's ass to a pulp!" I said pumped and running towards to the locker room. I checked my phone which had call from everyone from Johnny C, Lisa, Jay , Damien, Randy Panty, Torrie, Mark and Stacy I swear as I was going down the list I saw that the president. I simply turned it off and grabbed my bag walking out. "Later Guys!!!"

"Bye Hailey!" Nattie and T.J yelled.

I walked out the car and smiled seeing that it was still in place. I turned it on and drove it to the Royal Pacific Resort knowing that some of the wrestlers were staying there. Maybe I could follow them to the arena. Damn I am good now to not get caught first. Jay is gonna have a major flip out when he sees me. Ok Make him, hate me, check. Drive him insane, check. Make him worry, check. I have him kick my ass, almost there. It's looking pretty good.

I drove for 30 minutes before finding out where it was; getting me there at 7:10pm which meant they were all out getting dinner/ making club plans or at the bar trying to pick up some poor girl coughrandycough. What?!? It's true and you know it! Dude would screw a goldfish if he could. As much as I could go on about Randy playboy ways, I got out of the car looking for the hat that I had left there the day before; spotting it I grab the grey hat and put it on making sure that my face was covered. Then I put on my 'Bullet For My Valentine' hoodie taking my bag out and locking up the Rover before walking into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Royal Pacific Hotel. How may I help you?" The man at the front desk said.

"Yeah hey I would like a room"

He looked at me oddly before asking me the dread question. "How old are you?"

"Seventy what do you think im 18 smart one" I lied.

"Sorry, just checking. How long will you be staying?"

"Just tonight" I said looking around.

"Is there any special thing you would like?" I completely missed that one seeing that the North Carolinian's Mattie, Colors, Shane and Shannon just stepping out of the elevator talking about something super intense. Probably me. I feel so evil right now MUHAHAHA!! Okay got that out of my system.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"What? Sorry umm no just the room will do but if you could do me and favor and get is as far away from the wrestlers as probably that would be great"

He just smiled before typing all of my information into the computer. "Okay that will be 89.20"

"For one night!" I said harshly

"Yes miss. I can refer you somewhere else if that is too much"

I sighed before taking out my credit card. "No that will be perfect. Here" He looked at the card before looking up at me and taking it.

"Your room is 219. Have a nice stay" I started to walk away before remembering something.

"Oh buddy please don't give anyone my room number especially the wrestlers" I said handing him a 20.

"Why? The wrestlers?" I said looking at it

"I have my reasons. Just don't do it ok"

"Will do miss" He said taking it a putting it in his pocket

"Thank you Jerry" I said the hitting the desk

"It's Frank"

"Sure it is" I said leaving, pulling my hood further as I walked past Shane and Shannon to the elevator. As I pasted I felt their eyes piercing into my back. Whether it was because they recognized me of that I looked like a crazy woman I didn't know but I rushed to the elevator anyways and let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding when the doors closed. I played with key card for a bit until the bell rung indicating that I had finally reached my destination. As I was happily going to my room with had my best friend in it (Billy Bed) I heard someone yell.

"HOLD IT! HOLD THE DOORS! PLEASE!" I looked to my left to see Melina and Alexis running towards me. CRAP! I pulled my hood down further and adjusted my hat and weighed my options. I knew for a fat that those two were gonna yell at me until the doors opened again because 'that was impolite' which was going to get me pissed off which lead to me opening my big mouth and ruining everything. So I just placed my foot in between the doors as Melina and Alexis got closer.

"Thank you so much" they said getting in. As the door went to close I pulled off everything that hid my identity and stuck my tongue out at them. Their eyes looked like they were gonna fall on the floor from shock, Alex tried yelling something and Melina tried getting out, which of course was unsuccessful. As soon as the doors closed I grabbed my stuff and ran straight to my room laughing my head off. After I had recovered I grabbed the phone.

"_Front desk"_ A voice answered

"Hey this is room 219 I just checked in like literary two minutes ago"

"_Is everything alright Miss?"_

"Yea fine and dandy just wanted to tell you that soon two girls are gonna you for my room number. Hailey Kellerman. If you tell them anything I swear you will never used **your thing** ever again got it bell boy?" Before he could answer I heard two voices that sounded like Alexis and Melina.

"_WHERE IS SHE?"_ Yup it was definitely Alexis and Melina only those two geniuses can be that specific.

"_In a minute ma'am" _I heard some soft sobbing and a few shushing sound.

"_ALEXIS HE HE HE JUST CALLED ME ME __**MA'AM!!!"**__ Melina said crying harder._

"_You see what you did! Now if you just give us Hailey Kellerman's room number she will get over it" Alexis said nicely._

"You tell and I swear I will make your life a living hell. Tell them there is no one by that name, tell them that I checked out tell them anything. Be a good boy Kevin"

"_It's Frank"_

"Whatever Kevin" I said hanging up.

**10pm (4 hours later)**

The sounds of people knocking on the door and running up and own the hall woke me from my peaceful dream. It was me against Jillian and OH YEA I WON OH YEA UHUH IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Soon, a knock reach my room curious I got up and walked to the door slowly.

"Sorry but we need your help!" That familiar voice stopped me right in my track. Uncle Ric! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! When I ignored him, the knocking just went one and got louder and louder for about a minute before he finally gave up leaving me guiltier then ever. I could feel the hurt and worry in his voice but I had to do this. I wasn't gonna to stay where I wasn't wanted after my fight with Jillian I will get the next flight out to LA. There no point being in a stay where they didn't like me and I surely didn't like them.

**The Next Morning**

I was watching T.V for most of the day knowing that most of the superstars don't leave until 2pm and it was 1:55. I was in the café earlier I overheard John saying that he was leaving at 2:30 so I got my lazy ass off the couch deciding I had watched enough Degrassi re-runs for one day. I changed out my Happy Bunny pjs and into my red 'I hope something eats you' t-shirt with black cargos with my fingerless gloves over it placed my 'Crash Anthem' sweatshirt. I took my room keycard along with the car key and my bag left the room stopping at the front desk to say goodbye to my accomplice, Jerry. I had decided earlier this morning that it was better to leave the car here so when people would immediately know I was there and start tracking me a like a damn bear. Seeing that John's Hummer pickup was still there, I took off the cover and threw my shit into the back before quickly climbing on. Surely five minutes later I heard someone trying to rap with John correcting them telling them that 'this is how it's done' trying to rap himself. It was a bit better but nope, no, not happening. 25 minutes later, we arrived at the Kissimmee Sports Arena after checking that everyone was gone I hopped out of the back grabbing my bag and running into the arena after showing security my pass. I walked through the back and into the gym where Mark, Glen, Phillip, Lisa, Sheltie, Carly and Stacy were along with some others. Some were working out but the majority was talking about something. Give ya one guess on what. I walked past them and towards the back corner to where that leg machine thingy was. About 45 minutes later, Jillian came in accompanied by Joanie, Jacqueline and Nora.

"I told you she won't show up." Joanie said

"I she probably figured out she couldn't beat you and ran away. Sad" Jackie said laughing afterwards with the rest of the hyenas joining her seconds later.

"Let's go no point in wasting talent" Nora said as Jillian walked out.

"Yeah I totally agree with you that sort of talent should be kept form the world so no one died from that shock that the WWE hires talent-less whore. Really it surprising to me, that a person that has been here as long as you can't wrestle their way out a plastic bag!" I said taking off my sweatshirt and walking towards her. Jillian quickly took notice and walked forward we were nose to well chest I was a bit shorter.

"Nice to know you grew the balls to face me"

"Nice to know you thought you'd win" I said climbing into the ring.

"Hailey!" I heard Uncle Ric yell from the door.

"Not now!" I yelled back I had never yelled at him before but right now I didn't care I was gonna give Jillian my all and that didn't include the guilt that Ric made me feel.

"HAILEY GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Jay said coming into the probably hearing Uncle Ric's loud scream

"JAY SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M READY I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jillian laughing at me and her slutty friends doing the same while mimicking me. Not a good idea to get someone who already hates you mad.

"Ok I think I should leave obvious you have many many issues to work out" Jillian said getting out. As she was half way through the ropes I spoke.

"Oh yea im so scare! You're the one walking away! May it's that your afraid of me? What Jillian scared of getting you ass beat by a 16 year old" She just smiled coming back into the ring and giving me and hard slap.

"You. Get in here" She ordered Rey Mysterio to be referee. He looked at her and then at me before hopping into the ring. I had never spoken to him so I had do idea if he would call the match fairly but I went with it anyways.

"Umm ok clean fight no bite and no hair pulling got it" He said

"Got that Malibu?"

"Oh I got Punk!"

The match got started and we started to just circle each other. I took a step forward but was immediately had Jillian's foot in my stomach causing me to bend in pain which was only worsen when she grabbed a handful of my hair slamming backward into the mat and getting on top of me chocking the life out of me. Nope that week definitely did not her mental state, still a crazy bitch. Rey counted up to three before she released my neck still not moving after a brief argument with Rey Rey she grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my knees only to slam me back down. She got up and walked to middle of the ring showing herself off to everyone that anyone wanted to see that old hag. By the time she came back actually getting her head in the match I was on my knees trying to get up and used the couregment that Ric and the rest of them were giving me; she grabbed my hair AGAIN and started rubbed my head into her overly inflated chest. I swear I saw something growing in there. After slutty was done suffocating me with those balloons she likes to call boobs she threw me back onto the mat. Jillian then thought it was a perfect time to scream at the crowd telling them that she was the best. I had crawled away hoping to get a breath but Jillian came back taunting me.

"Come on Hailey" She said in a singy songy voice that just sounded like nail scratching a chalkboard x 3000.

As she stood there, I quickly shoved my forearm into her liposuction-ed stomach about three times before she grabbed my hair again tossing into the corner and planting her knee into my stomach just stopping to slap me in the face. Which, I gladly returned as she got out of the shock, she started to rub her fucking forearm into my face stopping only after Rey pulled her away. The whore then grabbed my arm and flipped me upside down scoop slamming onto the mat making me wiggled in pain. I really hope that someone reminds me to kick T.J and Nattie's ass after this. What was the point of the training if im getting my ass whooped? Malibu placed her foot onto my throat for very long painful seconds making me wonder what side Rey was really on. Jillian then proceeded to grab my hair **AGAIN **putting me back into the corner she had just taken me out of and whipping me to the opposite corner.

As she came running towards me I shoved my elbow right into her plastic face making her stumble backwards which in I took the time to climb on to the top rope and hop on to her shoulder as she came back towards me delivering a huricanrana knocking us both down. Slutty McSlutface came to me with a close fist which I successfully blocked giving her a firm right hand sending her back. She came charging at me which I took the opportunity to give her a vicious clothesline. She unfortunately got up holding her jaw and swung me to the ropes which I used to give her what I like to consider a nice headscirrors. I jumped back on her when she got up wrapping my legs on her neck and my hands holding her huge head but she slammed me down on to the mat covering me.

1

2

(A/n: hehe im so evil. Did she win? Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? Next Chapter you will find out. I know most of you hate me right now. Read and Review! Genesis)


	12. Runs in the Family

1…2……3. Yes ladies and gentlemen my life is officially over. I, Hailey Kellerman was beat by Jillian Fletcher. Sucks doesn't it. I just laid on the mat thought just rushing through my head. Jillian smirked before going to her group of mindless followers and walked away backwards looking at me and laughing before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Rey said hovering over me.

"No I was just beaten by a girl" He seem quite confused so I decided to be nice and clue him in despite the pain, rage and frustation i felt

"Okay there are different types of girls. The girly girl, the tomboy and the hybrid being the most known." I said mustering up the strength to lift myself up.

"You learn something new everyday" Rey said

"Hailey what the fuck were you thinking...No don't answer that you weren't thinking. How the hell could you go off like that. Stealing Jason's car what if you had gotten arrested or gotten into an accident or worst!" Ric said getting into the ring.

"But nothing happened, Uncle Ric. Im better than I have ever been at least then I have been in the last two weeks" I said sending a icy stare at Jay, Damien and Korie.

"What do you mean by that?" Stacy asked. I turned my heated glare towards the stupid idiotic blonde

"Don't act like you don't know. I know that all of you have been pretending to be nice to me because Jay told you too. You don't have to lie to me anymore."

"Hailey I know being as hard headed as you are this maybe hard for you to believe but we actually like you for you not because Jay told us too. Heck I don't even talk to the worm... No offense" Mark said griming shyly at Jay.

"Yeah whatever you can all go to hell" I said hopping out of the ring. Korie grabbed my arm put I shoved her to the ground and ran outside grabbing my stuff and pasting the smoking crew of Dave, Randy and Chavo.** "SMOKING KILLS GUYS!"** I hear a few coughs and a couple faint 'Hailey!' Before I ran into the arriving bus I got a few looks and sat in the back looking at Chavo, Dave, Randy along with Jay, Damien, Glen and Shelton chasing the bus and eventually buffing. A minute later I felt the bus lose speed. "Why are you slowing down?!?"

"We're at a stop?" The girl in front of me said like I was stupid.

"Oh shit I forgot this does that" I quickly got off the bus and pushed a guy out of the way to get into a taxi that was to take me to the hotel. "Sorry but im being chased by crazy wrestlers with covered in sweat and fake tanning cream! Here is a piece of Jillian Fletcher's hair" I told the man as he looked at me weird but taking the golden strands of hair anyways. I took his shit and threw it on the floor getting to the cab and driving off.

"That would be $13.60" the cabbie said turning his head towards me.

"Here you go" I said giving him a ten. I just looked at me while I opened the door.

"Miss your 3 dollars short" He said as I started to get out f the cab. I sighed and looked in my bag and throwing a bunch of coins at his oddly shaped cranium. Seriously he should get that looked at. I got out of the taxi and ran towards the black Range Rover. I got into the car after seeing Korie run into the hotel with a group following behind. I could instantly spot Carly's fro and Amy's bright red hair along with the multi-colored mess that is Jeff Hardy. I drove taking a long look at the freaks bugging the life out of the already lifeless Kevin while leaving the parking lot and off to the airport, where I plane to Los Angeles was waiting for me.

**At the Airport**

"What do you mean my flight's been delayed?"

"Im sorry miss but there is a major snowstorm in the Midwest that the plane can not fly through. I apologize" I sighed dragging my exhausted body and bulky luggage to the waiting area. Eventually, falling asleep.

**2 Hours Later**

_CRASH!_

I woke up by some loud noise that wasn't to far off. I opened my eyes to see myself wrapped in some strange bed in a room. I had never seen before. I like other person in America who have at this moment PANICED! I immediately took of the green blanket to see that I had been changed into my orange polka dots pajamas bottoms and a white wife beater. WHAT THE FUCK I definitely did not do this. OMG OMG OMG what the hell happened? I rapidly got off the bed and tried to find my H.I.M bag, I seriously go everywhere with that thing. My security blanket. Only one little issue though. I found the bag but I also found it along side all of my suitcases. Holy Shit! I grabbed the bag and tried opening the window to see that it would budge. Okay so now im super freaked out. I looked at the door wondering if opening it would be one of the brightest ideas. But then again sleep in a very public place with no one to watch is a very good idea. Great idea Hailey now your freaking kidnapped! I tried my luck on the window again, failing miserably. I stared at the wooden door and started to walk towards it, twisting the brass knob with my trembling hands. I was literally scared shitless. Pulling the door open I could hear the sounds getting louder and louder. Some were angry and others were worried. I stepped out of the dungeon I had been locked in and mapped out my escape to the front door. I made a mad dash to the door only to touch the handle and be harshly pulled back by the waist.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Let go of me! Let me go you ass crack! **HELP!"** looking at it now screaming help in a house full of kidnapped and possible rapists and murders one not one of my best ideas. But then again neither was sleeping a place where I knew no one, wasn't probably the best idea either. I screamed some more and started to thrash around like a fish out of water. Then out of fuckin no where he lets go and Adam and Gail run into the doorway.

"**DUDE SHE FUCKIN KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!"** mumbled the voice behind me. I turned around to see Ken Anderson sprawled out on the floor holding his jewels. Okay what the fuck was going?

"Ken-" Gail sighed

"**SHE KICKED ME!"**

"Shut up it not you were using them for anything."

"I see the demon has risen" Dave said coming into the room with a banana hanging out of his mouth.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What you thought we were just gonna let you leave?" Dave said allowing me to see the chewed up remains of the banana.

"Damien pulled some strings with his friend in the police department and checked out your last purchase with your credit card." Gail said calmly. While the two idiots were there talking I could see that more and more people were coming into the room. Jason was flaming as was Damien, Korie was just looking at me with disappointment and Uncle Ric didn't even want to look at me. I looked straight into Gail's eyes and tried avoiding the looks everyone was giving me at this point it seem to me that she was the only one that didn't want to kill me.

"When we get there you were knocked out so we decided to take you back here" Ken said finally getting up from the floor. "Before Jay and Damien killed you!!!" He said shaking me. "They have been driving me crazy! I am very afraid I mean I dude with a temper and another that likes to run into burning buildings!!! **SOMEONE HAS TO STOP THE MADNESS!"** He said flaring his arms and walking to the kitchen cowardly while he pasted by Jason and Damien. Oh yea and I have the issues! I can totally see that.

"Who do you people think you are?!?! You had no right to do that! It was my decision. I am not going to stay in a place that makes me unhappy!"

"Hailey at this point it doesn't matter what the fuck your little stubborn teenage brain came up with but I know that I can speak for all of us when I say that Andrew's stupid idea had nothing to do with us. We liked you for you…we loved you for you." Adam said a loudly weird caring tone.

"What the fuck is that some weird line from a demented hallmark card. Someone who really loves me take me to the fucking airport!"

"Sorry princess you're stuck with us. So how was your nap?" Phil said.

"You all suck. I hope you all die and rot in hell." I said stomping the small dungeon. "I would have been better off kidnapped" I muttered softly. I hate this place, these gay ass people, I stupid to come here; I should have stayed at Valerie's or Ellie why the fuck is life so fucking unfair. UGH!

"Im Hailey and I am a moody bitchy teenager! How dare you freaking leave and take my car!" I heard Jason scream down the hall. I quickly turned around and ran back out.

"Oh yea God flipping forbid I take the damn stupid car! You are fucking unbelievable you know that"

"Im… Im …Im **UNBELIEVABLE!** Since you got here you have done nothing but cause trouble for me. You stole my car, got in a fight, ran away and not to mention broke up my family!"

"If I was so much of a problem why didn't you let me leave huh? Ask yourself that! Admit you have absoluter nothing against me you are just acting like a whiny girl because your mother wasn't enough and mine was! You upset that your dream girl is the same girl that ripped your bloody family apart and you know what I happy she did because then I could tell you this to your face. I absolutely Despise you and hope and pray everyday that when you get on that plane you will never come down alive!!!" I yelled instantly regretting it.

"My father was right about you. Just a annoying little spoiled punk brat!" Damien spat. Korie looked at him in shock before lowering her head and walking away while the rest of the observers stared at me waiting to see what shit was going to fly out of my mouth.

"Yes he was I am a spoiled punk brat do you have a problem with that? No I thought not so if you don't mind am going to destroy everything in my path and bitch and moan all day bout how much I despise you and your stupid family and how much I want all of you to fall of the face of the planet." I said walking back into the lit hallway and into the room I was locked into bursting into tears the moment I closed the door. Over and over asking myself why I just can't understand why this is happening to me. Not to sound snobby but im Hailey Kellerman, daughter of Fancy Farrah and Major Warrior this isn't supposed to happen to me. I am supposed to be a straight A student with perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend and the perfect family. Yet I have none of that. I wish I could turn back time to the place in my life where everything went of track. I feel like im just standing here and life is just blowing me around like a meaningless leaf. Right now it seems that my problems will never be going away, only barren unexplored land awaits me. Sucks doesn't it. Here I am crying with my head resting on my arms as they hugged my knees wishing and hoping that it would all end. I could hear more yelling, screaming and whining coming from outside followed by loud door slam. Most likely, Jason throwing another hissy fit. I roughly wiped the falling salty tears in hopes that the weakness I felt could be just as easily wiped away. Within a couple steps I was at the window watching Matt and Jason pull away from the driveway. Probably, to get the retarded car, stupid piece of metal junk.

"Knock knock" I heard a voice say

"Go away" I said not even bothering to turn around.

"Nope wrong answer" Chris Irvine said hopping onto the bed, "What's up short stuff?"

"On don't call me short and second **DID** **YOU NOT HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED DOWN THERE!?!?!"** I said turning back to the long haired blonde sitting on my bed moving his legs back and forth like a little school girl. Sickening truly sickening

"Yeah I did and I think that you need to patch this shit up. Hailey your leaving in exactly three days and you don't want your last memory being here is you and Jay fighting and then regretting to let Damien and Korie know the real you" He sitting up and pulling down to the bed.

"It is pretty obvious to me that think have me all figured out. Im an annoying little spoiled punk brat."

"You don't believe that do you? Cause if you do then you not the Hailey I know"

"And what exactly makes you think you know me."

"I know that you a stubborn, a pain in the ass and really could careless about what everyone else has to say. But I also know that you love your family more than anything and would do anything to protect them."

"You got that from a week?" He smiled and nodded. "Chris I am supposed to be on a plane to LA right now and im stuck here with bunch of people I can't stand"

"That's not true and you know it. You love me. Tell me you love me. Come on. You know you want to" He said pushing me lightly earning a small laugh from me. He just looked so damn cute with his puppy dog face. "**AHA I WIN!"**

"Shut up Irvine" I said whacking with the pillow

"Admit you love it here. And you love your stupid brothers even thought they get on your nerves"

"I love you but no one else" I said hugging him

"You love them admit it"

"Ok I love one of them and that is … **ADAM!"** He laughed and shook his head

"Ok I meant your actually brothers Jay and Dam"

"Oh those asshole"

"Hailey"

"Im not talking about them"

"**I WIN!"**

"You have won absolutely nothing"

"Oh yea tell me you hate them"

"…"

"Exactly if you can't admit that then you love them"

"I strongly dislike them"

"You strongly like them"

"I am strongly starting to hate you, Mister Noisy"

We playfully argued for a while and a few kennex and weird jokes before Chris sorta got through to me. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Im going down stairs and apologizing to everyone for my action yesterday and making everyone worry"

"And then?"

"Talk to Assholes 1 2 3... I mean Jason, Damien and Korie" I said crossing my arms.

"Will we take that?" He pressed his to the side of his ear. "I am getting word that that is acceptable"

"Loser" I said getting off of the bed.

"Yeah so this loser just made you do something you though you would never do"

"You may have won the battle but not the war"

"Oh it on!" he said walking me out of the room and into the den where most were talking. "Guys I think Hailey here has something to say to all of you"

I looked at the fifteen maybe twenty faces looking back at me all with expecting faces before opening my mouth. "Does anyone no where the bathroom is?" I heard a few sighs and Chris tugged me into the corner.

"What the heck was that?"

"What? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Come on" He said taking my hand and stopping me in the front of the bathroom door

"Chris I think I can go by myself you are free to leave"

"And risk you locking yourself in the room or running away yeah right. Now go I be here waiting"

"Im not five"

"I know your three now do have to go or not?" I looked at him and he had the stupid smile on his stupid face. I walked into the bathroom and just sat on the counter and sang the jeopardy thinking son for a few minutes before Chris knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet? I have a life ya know"

"And apparently it includes waiting for girls to get out of the bathroom" I said opening the door.

"Aren't you gonna wash your hands"

"Umm oh yea" I spit into my hands and then dried them off on his hockey jersey.

"One that's absolutely disgusting and second no one and I mean no one does that to the Canadian Leafs!"

"Sure, whatever. New Jersey Devils are so much better" I said walking away. He immediately gasped and flung him into the wall with his eyes bugging out of his head. It was funny as hell. "What's your problem?"

"You You how could you??? That is like going against the bible!!!"

"Chill Chris it just a team"

"Just a team! **JUST A TEAM**!!!" He said shaking me. "The Leafs on God's gift to sports!!! To man!!"

"Riiiggtthh I have to go" I said walking back into my dungeon. But Chris grabbed my shoulders and turned me back into the den.

"No now for bashing I hold most dearest I will make you do this. Now go. Guys now that her bladder is empty and my jersey is filled with piss and spit germs she has something to say to you." Once again everyone's attention was on me. I noticed that some didn't really care like Val Venis and the Dudleys. Which sort of ticked me off but then I looked at Alexis, Candice, and Torrie and it seemed as if they were crying. I took a deep breath and said the lines that were a rarity form me.

"Im… Im… Im sorry. I never meant to upset or scare anyone. I apologize for my actions yesterday I know now that they were extremely selfish and that I should have alerted some of my location." I said repeating what Chris told me to say. The room stayed quiet some just nodded and others looked at each other as if they were asking permission to forgive me. "If you don't want to forgive that perfectly fine and I understand" Not that I actually cared. I stand my actions one hundred percent. Amy and Lisa came towards me and gave me a hug followed by Carly and the Hardys.

"We were so worry" Amy said petting my hair and stepping aside to let Lisa through.

"She's right. What the hell was running through your head we were worried sick" She said hitting my head softly making me smile. "You do that again and I will hit you so hard you will be in a coma" She said hugging me.

"I promise I won't."

"**BLAH BLAH BLAH**" The guys said shouting all at once.

"Umm guys English and one at a time. Thanks I really appreciate it"

"I missed your smart mouth now im not sure do you think we can drop her back at the airport?" Carly said giving me a sideways hug.

"Agreed I'll drive" Jeff said walking towards the door. I ran after him and jumped on his back.

"I missed you too Rainbow"

"What no love for me I see how it is" Matt said pouting.

"Now how could I not love Matthew of course I missed you" I said jumping off Jeff's back and hopping into Matt's arm which he was excepting considering we landed on the floor and seconds late had the whole room on us.

"Well isn't that a pretty picture" He heard a familiar callous voice spat.

"Your welcome to join us Dame" I heard Dave say.

"I rather not" I felt the pressure on my back get a little lighter and I got up and walked over to Damien who was walking into the room filled with the people I didn't feel like seeing. Uncle Ric, Korie, Damien and of course the devil himself Jason.

"Hey guys" Ok not the best opening line. "Look im really sorry for …for everything. I know that it was unfair to all of you and I was very selfish. Can you forgive me?" They better.

"Hailey you are gonna have to understand that you can't just runaway because you can't handle it" Uncle Ric said

"What look I could handle this situation perfectly fine but I refuse to stay in a place where I am perfectly unwanted."

"Hailey we never said that. We actually enjoyed you company and im sure the boys can say the same"

"Look Korie I thank you for your kindness but I don't regret runaway. W hat I do regret is not telling anyone where I was going. I needed that time by myself in my time here I lost sight of who I really was."

"Incredible I think you are the only human being that can give a apology with without actually apologizing." Damien said. I was really starting hating to hate this guy who the hell died and made him perfect. Asshole.

"Damien! Hailey I so sorry for my husband's temper."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. Damien is a big boy or at least I thought he was. If he can't be mature about this then that his lost. Im not asking for anyone to forget it all im asking is for you guys to give me another chance to prove myself to you."

"Come here" Uncle Ric said coming towards and squeezing me tightly. "I missed you. Don't you ever do that again you hear me young lady" I smiled.

"Yes old man and sorry for not opening to door Uncle Ric" He looked confused but smiling.

"I had a feeling that was you"

"Ok Korie do you forgive me?...OH and sorry for pushing you!"

"Thinking about it you did push me pretty hard."

"Only because I love you very much" I said smiling innocently there was a fifty fifty chance she would take that a compliment.

"Oh what the heck!" She was coming towards me only for Damien to grab her arm gently.

"We don't have to listen to this. To your stupid excuses"

"Damien let go of me. I think if anyone owns an apology it's you two. I can understand her behavior one she is a just teenager and second you have to understand she was plucked out of her life and place it Jason's constantly busy lifestyle at its easy. But you two are adults and your bickering like children grow up. Now Damien when you come to your senses come home until don't even think about it." She said looking straight into his eyes, taking her purse, giving me a hug and walking out. Im not sure if I should be offended by her calling me 'just a teenager' or thankful that she actually understood what I was going through. Damien and Jason just looked at me unforgiving while I looked back afraid until I felt Uncle Ric's orange wrinkly hand on my shoulder giving me his support.

"I don't have anything to say to you" Damien said leaving and going into the backyard. I turned to face Jason who hadn't said anything. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and he started talking.

"Clearly breaking up families is what the Kellermans like to do." He said before leaving and following Damien into the backyard leaving me crying in Uncle Ric's arms.

"It's gonna be ok Sweetpea".

**(IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys I decided not to let you wait as long as I was going to since it has been made very clear that you guys want me dead for that little cliffhanger. Anyways I need you opinion on something's I have an idea and wanted to know if you guys would bare with me on one mature chapter And if I should Damien evil? Also I would like to take some time to send myself a VERY HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!! YAY TOMORROW I LOVE YA TOMORROW YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAY!!!)**


	13. Lucas

Another day, another argument, another hotel. Today the WWE was located in Jackson, Mississippi. Yesterday was a complete mess, im still not talking to either of those idiots and I have no plan to in the near future. Normally I would stay with Jason but as you can tell by our little battle yesterday im not going to the corner with that bastard so naturally that very night I asked Lisa to take me with her when she left and of course she said no. As you already know me staying with those two temperamental toddlers for the rest of the night was absolutely out of the question so I asked around until I got the answer I was looking for but unfortunately it wasn't from the people I wanted. So for two days it is me, Jeffro, Mattie, Shannon and of course to complete the cake, Chris Jerky and you know those four together are not a good mix but when two of those idiots are 'in war' with yours truly its not gonna end up well. If everything goes as plan Jeff, Matt and Chris are going to be a team leaving my dear Shannon to choose sides. If he picks my side then it we should pull a few pranks and they will learn their lesson by 3pm latest if not it might take a bit longer but they will learn…No One Messes With Hailey!

"HAILEY!!! HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!" I heard someone yell. I was currently sitting on the bathroom counter using Chris' prized possession, his blow-dryer and Matt's overprotected hairbrush, he is convinced that Jeff and Shannon have lice.

"I'M COMING, DAMN IT!!"

"Any day now Hai-ley" That was most definitely Shannon. He just got back and has been driving me crazy. I go to the bathroom he has to go too, I go to the kitchen he goes too, I bet you that if I jump off a cliff if he would too. CHEESUS!

"Hold your fucking horses!!" Now I was just bugging him.

"HURRY UP I REALLY HAVE TO GO PEE!!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled and returned to singing my favorite song. "Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayons too!! IN ELMO'S WORLD!!!!" I yelled smiling after I heard him muttered. "See all done"

"Yea me too" He said showing me his wet pants.

"EWWW YOUR GROSS"

"Why did we let you stay here?"

"Because you love and you want to marry me and I know you though about fucking me" I said moving out the way and giving him a wink.

"Adam was right, you're freaking scary." He said closing the door.

"You spoke to my husband?" I said trying to lighten to moment. Adam and I still weren't talking, he claims he forgave me but I highly doubt that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?!?!... HAILEY!!!" I heard come from both Jeff and Chris' rooms. I simply smiled. Obviously I knew what happened and most definitely I had something to do with it.

From my understanding, they always go running early in the morning. Only today Matt was too hung over from last night celebration, which was for my return yet I was excluded from, and Shannon didn't come to the room until two hours ago. So Jeff and Chris left on their normal run leaving me basically by myself in a big hotel room. Not a good idea. I walked into their rooms and looked at their comforters, which were pretty fluffy. With a big smirk on my face, I walked out of the room, took the keys, some money out of Matt's pants that were thrown in the living room corner, and walked down stairs. I walked a few block to the nearby supermarket and bought at least four cartons of eggs. I took my props and walked back into the hotel room and into Jeff's room. I knew for a fact that these to where going to exhausted when they got back and they where literally going to drop into their beds. I pulled back the fluffy bedcover and laid the eggs gently all over it and then cover it with the fluffy comforter. No sign at all. It looked perfected. I walked into Chris' room and did the same. This leads us to where we are now. Two beds filled with cracked eggs and yolk oozing everywhere. I heard two doors slam open and I ran to the safety of my room which was connected with Alexis and Candice's room. Quietly, I sneaked into the bedroom of the snoozing Candice, on the couch which her head lolled back, drool slipping out of her mouth giving me full view of her creepy pale tongue.

"So this is what guys want to wake up next to every morning…I don't see the appeal" I said smiling and trying my hardest as Candice turned into the pillow and gave a loud snort.

"Who are you hiding from now?" I turned around and there was Alexis in the dining area with a packet of peanuts.

"Jeff and Chris. I booby trapped their bed. You gonna tell?"

"Thinking about" I immediately dropped to my knees and crawled over to her.

"Pleaassse don't I will never make it"

"I really should you made us worry a lot"

"Im so sorry please don't"

"Fine... peanuts?"

"No thanks you got something to eat?"

"Again, peanuts?"

"No. Thanks. Got Food?"

"Come on" Alexis and I walked out of the room and to the food court leaving snoring Candice to deal with the screams coming from the room next door. For the next ten minutes I spent my time with Alexis shooting spitballs at guys in suits who kept looking back wondering where they were coming from. It was pretty entertaining but I knew that it would only last so long. Soon I was when I convinced myself that Jeff and Chris had cooled off I left Alexis and Phillip by themselves. Apparently Alexis has a major crush on him. I walked up the stairs and open the door to reveal the disturbing site of all four guys sitting in the dining area eating. I eyed each of them curiously; Jeff and Chris just had stupid smiles on their faces. Matt's hair was sprawled all over his plate and had some mashed potatoes in his curly brown hair. Shannon was texting someone and making lovey dovey faces at his phone. Yup dude obviously got laid last night. Not that I care. Really I don't. Oh shut up what do you know.

"Hey Hailey. How was your day? I hope it was as great as ours" Chris still smiling but not looking up from his plate.

"It was fine. Hung with Alexis" I said shifting my gaze between the four men before me. Matt mumbled something and a bubble erupted from his potatoes causing all of us to look at him.

"That was weird" Shannon said before looking at his phone and bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked, they shrugged and Shannon made his best effort to come over to me.

"When you fall in love you will understand my dear child" He said looking back at his phone. I grabbed his phone and started to burst in laughter. It was a picture of some naked chick eating one of those disgusting five layer hamburgers.

"You're in love with a fantasy Shan"

"So did I ask for your opinion?... no! Come on Emily were not loved here" Shannon said taking his phone and walking to his room.

"YOU NAMED HER!!" I said laughing again.

"hsufdh No Sleep oieye Piglet saduou Pocket" Matt said taking hot pocket and mumbling to his room. Only encouraging my hysterics.

"You about done?" Chris asked.

"Hold on" I laughed a bit longer just to bug him. "Okay im done" He just looked at him and Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"Just wait until you see your bed" Jeff whispered loudly.

"DUDE!" Chris yelled hitting him on the head. For a second I would have bet you that all sorts of colorful candy was going to popped out of the Rainbow head of his.

"What the hell did you two do to my bed!!!"

I ran into the bedroom but was shocked to see that they were right my bed looked perfect. Too perfect maybe. I messed up the bed a bit but still nothing. I walked out of the room and looked at the two giggling idiots suspiciously. "Christopher and Jeffery if you don't tell what you did to my bed I'll pour vinegar all over your food." I threaten grabbing the vinegar in front of me.

"You wouldn't dare" Jeff said staring at my hand intensely in disbelief.

"Wouldn't I?"

"…I can just get more"

"Oh please the only thing that's left has Matt's drool and hair in it."

"No there's not. I saw some in the microwave" Jeff said worried. I could instantly tell he was bluffing. I placed the bottle over his food and placed two fingers on the cap.

"I'll get the potatoes." I warned twisting the cap.

"NO, NOT THE POTATOES!!!" Jeff yelled. "ANYTHING BUT THE POTATOES!!!"

"One…Two…"

"OKAY!! Fine I'll tell, just let the poor potatoes go"

"Not until you give me what I want!!" I yelled at Jeff. It was pretty funny to see how attached he had become to the potatoes. "No jokes Irvine!!" I said and by the corner of my eye I saw him close his mouth.

"Okay fine" Jeff sighed.

"JEFF!!!" Chris yelled.

"No way man. She is evil in its purest form. Just look at her" Chris and Jeff both looked up at me. I had an evil smile on my face with a black and red spider web top and blue jeans with black and red chains along with dark makeup. I did look evil…COOOOL!!!

"I see your point but keep your mouth shut"

"But the potatoes"

"I'll give you mine"

"LIAR!!! You bed is filled with-"

"Jeff I swear if you tell her. I will-"

"It's filled with crap!!"

"WHAT!!"

"JEFF!!!" Chris yelled punching him.

"Chris slashed the end of the bed and stuffed manure into along with sauce, slime and other junk. I didn't want to but the bad man made me do it!" He pouring breathless and pointing at Chris who gave him a deadly glare. I, of course not believing that Jeff did this unwillingly, opened the bottle and pouring the vinegar over Jeff, Chris and the precious potatoes. I stormed off to my room to the sounds of Jeff screaming like a girl and Chris trying to calm him down. Entering the room, the smell attacked me immediately. How I couldn't smell that before I will never know, I pulled the cover farther off the bed and there it was the biggest slash with brown shit threatening to explode in my face. As I inspected the smelly damage I smiled and walked back outside, walking past Jeff and Chris's room. We were definitely gonna have to pay for this one. Three bed ruined before one o clock I can only imagine what the rest of the day will be like. I shook my head and walked to see well nothing.

"Hello? Silence "Oh well more time for me to plot my revenge." Which didn't take very long, soon I was in the lobby recruiting some chicks to help me out with my little plan.

"What do we need to do?" The tall blonde asked

"Nothing really. Just distract them for awhile but remember to look up at me. I don't want you guys to get hit."

"Hit with what?" The other blonde asked

"Don't worry about that. Just move ok."

"Okay" They said. I walked back up to the room the now smelled horribly. But then again what did you expect when they are at least four dozen broken eggs, manure, sauce of all different types and all sorts of stuff mixed in. After getting my entire equipment ready, I placed them in a bucket and dragged it to the balcony.

"What are you doing now?" I heard Shannon say behind me.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

"Oh really what this?" He said holding up a balloon.

"I'm planning my revenge against Hardy and Jerky you in or out?"

"In. God knows you sucked out all the fun of Emily."

"Im still mad you named her. There they are" I said ducking under the railing.

"Who are they" Shannon said drooling over the blondes.

"Don't be fool Shannon. They work for me" I looked over the railing and they were in the exact position I needed them in. I winked at Shannon who grabbed a balloon and I gave the girls the signal. I smiled, nodded and backed away and started singing to the top of my lungs. "BABE I GOT YOU BABE I GOT YOU BABE!!" We started to throw the manure, sauce, egg, hair dye and anything else I could find balloons on to the guys and they ran but lucky for me I had run into Shawn and Hunter who had absolutely no problem in helping with my evil plan and where now chasing them throwing their own batch at the two. Everyone around was either in stitches or looking at us like we were demented which I really didn't mind. It's not anything new. Me and Shannon were just laughing and walked back into the hotel room where Matt stood with three water guns. "Alright Matt!! And I actually thought that I was going to be against you." I said walking towards the guns but as I bent down trying to get one Matt grabbed it and tossed it to another and other than my arch nemeses…Jonathan Cena and Randal Orton. "What the hell are you to doing here!?!"

"What you think we forgot what you did to us?" Randal said coming closer. Shannon and I started to back up and he just stared at me.

"This is your entire fault. Why do I let you pull me into these things?"

"Excuse me Mister Moore but I did none of the sort. Talk to him, he is your friend."

"Oh yea now he's mine friend."

"Hey that not important. What is important is that I almost had to scrape my head off to get the green hair dye out of my hair." John said taking off his hat showing me a few patches that were shorter than the rest.

"You know there is removal for that right?"

"There is?" I nodded. "Oh I knew that. Hey shut up!" John said pointing the water gun at me while Randy's was pointing at Shannon and Matt was looking for something.

"Hey didn't you have a hangover?" Shannon asked. Matt stopped and smiled.

"Jeff and Chris told me last night about this so I joined." I glared at him and started mumbling something. What it was im not even sure, heck im sure if it was even English? "Sorry Hail" He said before wetting me with purple water, Shannon was being shot with green and John was just shooting the ceiling with pink.

"HEY WHY DO I GET PINK!?!?!"

"Because you're the fairy" I said hopping on his back and grabbing his gun.

"Hey!!" He yelled when I hopped off and kicked his behind into the wall. "That's cheating!! Matt she's took my gun!" Matt turned but taking that spilt second break off Shannon made him lose his gun as well.

"2 against 1. Randy just put the gun down slowly and back away." Shannon said pointing the gun at Randy while I shifted between Marky Mark and Liar.

"NEVER!!!" Randy yelled shooting at us. All three of us where shooting each other with the guns and the unarmed found weapons with ketchup, mustard and just about anything they could find.

"HEY!!! I WANNA PLAY!! HUNTER, MAKE THEM LET ME PLAY!!" Shawn said coming into the room with Hunter and the prisoners.

"Shawn if you don't grab something right now I will rip your balls off right now" I said ducking under the couch and crawling towards my room. "HUNTER!!! CATCH!!!" I threw my guns towards him and he immediately started with Chris and Jeff was with Shawn. Matt and John where with Shannon and Randy was right behind me. I ran into my room and open to door that led to Candice and Alexis' room. "Hey guys!!!" I really didn't know who is was saying hi to but I saw someone I ran into the kitchen loaded in supplies and ran back into the room. I saw Randy looking in the room and immediately up on him and squirted Italian dressing in his mouth he rolled on top of me. "Oh so you like to be on top? That's fine with me why didn't you ask?"

"EWWW" He got off and squirted me some more but then threw me on the bed.

"EWW NO GET OFF!!!" I said crawling off hoping that I didn't get any crap on me and ran into the battle area. Two lamps had been broken, color was everywhere and the battle ground had extended into the hallway. Ketchup John was ramping mustard Shawn into the wall and every time a mysterious blue squirt was flying into the air like old faithful. BBQ Jeff was hanging on water gun Hunter's back and gravy Matt was on his leg drawing some design. Unarmed Chris was running in and out of the hotel room with water gun Shannon behind him shooting him with some pancake syrup. I stood there giggling as us Randy grabbed me and squirted whatever colorful liquid was in the gun into my pants. It was so fucking cold. I grabbed some stuff out of my gear and shot him with everything I had. Dressing, yogurt, ketchup, anything you name it, it was on him. Everyone was now in the room yelling, screaming and laughing their heads off when all of a sudden the door swung open with the girls at the door, everyone froze.

"Do we even wanna know?" Melina and Stacy asked before Shawn threw mustard onto Alexis' outfit.

"Sorry. I…slipped?"

"YOU ARE GONNA SOOOOOO PAY FOR THAT!!" Five minutes later it was all of us in a colorful droopy mess. I don't even think we were in teams anymore.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES BIT ME?!?!" Randy yelled at Melina, Trish and Candice who were hanging on to different parts of him. He was looking around and then looked down and freaked out apparently his shirt has ripped. "YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT YOU KILLED IT!!" Out of flippin nowhere he went Rambo on us and starting shooting at all of us.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" I yelled after he ran out of ammo. He just shrugged and walked out of the room everyone was just quiet as he left and looked at each other confused. Then out of no where I saw Shawn and Hunter doing the conga in the corner with some of the girl joining in. Jeff, Matt, Chris, Shannon and I just sat in the corner and shook our heads as everyone in the room except us has joined in were making their way downstairs.

"Truce?" Jeff asked me extending his hand.

"Truce" I said taking his hand. "Let's just pretend this never happened"

"Agreed" They chorused.

"Good, I'ma take a shower." I said tapping Chris' knee and getting up.

"HELL NO YOU TAKE TO LONG. IM GOING!" Shannon yelled pushing back on my behind.

"WHY DO YOU GO FIRST I'M GOING!!!?" Chris yelled pulling Shannon down.

"IF CHRIS GOES FIRST WE SHOULD JUST HAILEY GO!!! GOD KNOWS HE IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER WITH HIS HAIR!!!" Jeff yelled shoving Chris back on the ground. From there a lot of arguing started before I noticed that Matt was quiet the whole time.

"Umm guys where's Matt?" I said looking at all of them. We all got quiet and as if on cue the water started to run.

"THAT ASSHOLE!!!" Shannon yelled running to the bathroom door with all of us not to far behind.

"MATT GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT THIS INSTANT!!" Chris yelled. He got silence as a response. Jeff looked at us and we nodded our heads. Together we all rammed the door and it busted open immediately. I was in the front and I went flying onto the ground landing right in between someone's legs. I looked up and…

"OMG OMG OMG!!" I yelled getting up and turning towards the guys. "I… I… I… ding OH is that the door? I'll get" I walked out the door and onto the tie dye flipped and torn couch curling into a ball and mumbling to myself. "You didn't see anything, nothing, nothing absolutely." Moments later when the guys had come out of shock and Matt had pushed them out of the bathroom, I jumped and yelled **"FIRST JAY HAVING SEX AND NOW MATT'S WORM!! I WILL NEVER STEP FOOT IN ANOTHER HOTEL AGAIN!!!" **

**Two hours later**

"Nachelle im fine" I was sitting on the bed answering phone calls from all around the country. All my friends had called me and now I was trying to calm Nachelle down. She has made up her mind that the wrestlers are bad people and are trying to rape me. I think she is just trying to flatter me.

"Fine my ass. Ric called me in hysterics wondering if you were here! When I asked what was going on he told me your dumbass has runaway!"

"Nani calm down. Im ok im staying with some friends of mine. Ric was just being over dramatic!"

"What were you thinking?!?! Let me guess you weren't thinking! Hailey, do you ever think about things?!?! What about us?!? Did it ever cross your mind what a wreck this family would be in if something happened to you!"

"You have to move out of that house. I think Alex is getting to you" I said laughing after a while I head nothing in response knowing she was pissed off I made the smart decision to shut up. Unfortunately for anyone who had to deal with my big sis knew that she inherited Chris' short fiery dangerous temper. "Nachelle?"

"Hailey cut the bullshit for once in your life! Dad was freaking out. Alex called everyone you knew and Mom was driving us crazy!"

"Mom was there?"

"Sorry I meant Camille. Hailey don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Call her whatever you want but don't you dare call her mom…You know what call her mom I don't care. Just like Jessica doesn't care about us"

"What the hell are you blabbering about now?" She sighed.

"You know Andrew, our precious mother's new hubby?"

"Not in person but yea? What about him?"

"Turns out he was married and the day after his divorce was finalized he and our slut of a mother got married."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Oh that's not all now im in a fight with Jason and Damien because of it. That's why I ran away Nani"

"Hailey-"

"'Im sorry I didn't know' I know"

"I am sorry is that Dad was just-"

"Didn't know he cared so much" I said rolling my eyes and shifting myself closer to Phillip headboard bring my knees to my chest. He was with Alexis and the rest of them trying to sort out the mess we made.

"Hailey maybe he is a little harder on you-"

"MAYBE?!?! Nachelle he locked me in my room for days at a time, yelled at me for no reason and pushed my buttons until I broke down! Nachelle he tortured me, he basically pushed me out of the door and threw a party when I left!! He hates me and I hate him"

"Hailey that's not true"

"Oh really did he do that to you, he definitely didn't do it to Lex and I know for a fact that Nick isn't going through this! What possible reason could there be for him treat me like this?" I yelled. I heard a squeak and then nothing. She knew something.

"Nachelle, you know something don't you?"

"Hail I can't"

"Why not?!? Nachelle I have a right to know!"

"Hailey this is between Mom, Dad and you. I have nothing to say."

"Nachelle-"

"Im sorry talk to you tomorrow I gotta go to class." She said hanging up.

"Nachelle! Nachelle! Damn it!" What does she know? I sat there in Phillip's room wondering what the hell could make my father hate me so much. Hopefully I can get one of these idiots to drive me to my grandparents' house in Natchez. Maybe they can give me some answers. I got up looked out of the window wondering how the hell my life had gotten so complicated in 13 days. I am actually happy about leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to but all of this behind me and go back to my life where I don't have to be living with others coughjaycough. I got my travel companion and out the door we went. I didn't have to wait long before I ran into someone in front of me was a tall man with long black hair tied back in a neat ponytail in jeans and blue t- shirt under a black jacket.

"Hey Marker!" I said trying to put on a happy face.

"What? Oh it's just you" He said turning around.

"Yea, nice to see you too taker. What's up?"

"Nothing trying to figure out what to do with myself till Sara gets here"

"When's she coming?"

"7. Three hours with nothing to do and nowhere to go" He whined.

"What about Glen?"

"I. don't. know. Why do you always want us to be together?...You know we're not gay"

"Trust me I know that" I said laughing.

"Good. So what are you up to?"

"Why do you always think im up to something?"

"Sweetie I knew you before you were born" Maybe? It's worth a shot.

"Hey Mark I feel sorta weird asking this but do you have any why my father hates my guts?" Yup definitely weirdest question ever asked in the history of question ever asked.

"…uh no?" I looked him and he quickly shifted his gaze.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea positive" I looked into his eyes for a bit and saw an unreadable expression. Maybe he did know something.

"…Ok. Can I ask you for a major favor?"

"Sure" He hesitantly and with good reason I cant name the times I had gotten him in trouble.

"Drive me to Natchez"

"That's about 70 miles form here!"

"Please I need to see my grandparents. I have to know to truth"

"Get your stuff" I smiled and pulled my jacket out of my trusty bag and placed over my Metallica shirt.

"Ready. Thank you so much" I said giving him a hug and jumping up for a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"You knew I was gonna take you didn't you" Mark said following me.

"You're old you never have anything to do" I said skipping towards the midnight blue Expedition.

**1 hour later**

"That's it" Mark slowly pulled up to the large yellow house. Walking up the cobble step memories ran through my head, I remember I had my first kiss here and decided to purse singing in this very house. It was my safe place it was tucked away from everything which made it so easy to forget the world. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes? Hailey? dear. Mark oh please some in." My grandmother said giving me a hug. "What brings you by? What happened to your hair? Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in Los Angeles?" She said looking at me as we walking into the mansion.

"Mom got married and went on her honeymoon leaving me with –"

"Ric gotcha"

"Actually I was gonna say my new stepbrother Jason Reso but sure that works" The former women's champion Nova turned to me and looked at my face to see if I was serious. Her brown eyes went wide and then started to mumble something about Jessie being irresponsible.

"Joseph!!"

"What now Karen?!?! God can't a man watch dome good all American porn- cupine documentaries. Cupcake I didn't see you there" He said chuckling nervously as Grandma glared at him, tapping her foot.

"Yes sure Grandpa" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Joe" mark said giving a man hug thingy. You know what im talking about the hand shoulder tap thing.

"So what does this one want?"

"Oh so that's what you call me. It's ok I see how it is I love you too Grandpa."

"Not you precious that fat bitch" He said hitting Mark shoulder.

"Joseph!"

"Oh she's not eight anymore Karen. I guarantee you that this hell raiser does worst things than we ever did, isn't that right Hailey?" If he only knew. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark looking at me and smiling. "Mark come on I got some Cubans in the back. I'll share my porcupine collection with you" Grandpa said walking back into the den. Mark just looked at me and mouthed 'Hurry please' and followed my unpredictable grandpa in the mysterious porn-cupine watching room. That's what he gets. He almost ruined it. In my grandparents eyes I was the complete package of innocence. My grandmother think Alex is a whore and my grandfather thinks Nani is spoiled. Funny isn't it.

"Grandma, Can I talk to you"

"Anything sweetie"

"Why does dad hate me so much?"

"Oh. Hailey. Come into the kitchen maybe we can make something during this ok?" I nodded and followed her into the large kitchen.

"Sweetie your father… your father…You had a brother." WHAT!! Grandma's cheese is definitely slipping of the character. I had literally had millions of thoughts and yet nothing was coming out.

"huh"

"What the hell do you think your doing" My grandfather said coming out of the den with his zipper wide open. Which made me even more curious of what was happening in that room, normally I would say something but I was frozen I mean how do you react when your told that you had a brother that you never even knew about. I wonder if Alex knows.

"Joseph she has a right to know!"

"This is between Christopher and Jessica." He said pulling her lightly towards him.

"And do you seriously think they are going to tell her?!?" She whispered loudly.

"Do what you want but you are going to explain to your son why you opened your big mouth." He said leaving with a six pack of beer mumbling 'im surrounded by idiots'

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" I asked breaking her thoughts.

"Honey you and Alexandria were triplets. You had a big brother. Lucas." I stood there speechless looking at her in disbelief.

"Wha...Whe…Ho…huh?"

"He died two hours after you were born." She has running her manicured hand through her golden hair, eyes bright blue eyes watery.

"…why"

"Alex was born perfectly healthy but you and Lucas weren't as lucky. You two didn't have enough blood to survive. I forgot the medical term the doctor used but your father having your blood type he was told he could only donate one of you-"

"And he picked me"

"Technically yes"

"Wait technically? What?"

"Jessie begged him. Chris loved her so much he did anything he asked of her."

"So he never wanted me?"

"Of course he did but you have to understand he had to pick in between his children. No parents would ever pick one over the other but unfortunately he had to unless both of you would die and he refused to let that happen."

"I can't believe this" I said throwing myself on the nearby chair.

"I guess with two girls already-"

"Choosing me meant letting go of his only son"

"Exactly"

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They didn't want to hurt you"

"What...what happen to him? where is he?"

"Mountain View Cemetery, Boulder, Colorado."

"So that's why we always go to Colorado for our birthday" I said sorta still dazed. I can't believe this is happening.

"When you are all asleep Chris and Jessie visit him. Sometimes we go too. The truth is I don't think they ever got over it."

"……I don't know what to say" I said running my hand through my hair and trying to wrap my head around this…I don't know what to say I mean should I be mad that my father gave up his son to make my life miserable. It wasn't my fault. No one had a gun to his head. Or should I be thankful he gave me life in more than one way. And that isn't a bit unfair to me that for almost seventeen years I never knew about this. I just can't believe this is happening… I had a brother…Lucas.

(Thanks to goddess.0f.discord, cassymae, WWESupernatural102292, 68 stones from a broken heart, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, and 2 Die is 2 Live. Also thank you for the birthday wishes. I'm sorry for the sad update but it had to be done. Love ya –Genesis)


	14. Miss and Never Missed

Things have been a little foggy for the last couple hours. I could sleep last night I just seeing the picture of Lucas that Grandma showed me. I felt horrible to know that my very existence brought death along with it. I kept thinking of what would have been like for my family if Chris had gone against Jessie and kept Lucas. Maybe half of the shit that happened would have never occurred. Yet considering all of this I could help but feel a deep anger towards my parents. Why did they tell me anything what to protect my feelings? I don't buy that crap if they wanted to do that they wouldn't have given me the punishment of having your parents, the people that you were supposed to depend on, hating you for a reason that you could never understand. For years I thought that Chris hated me because well I was the only people in that household with a brain to defend myself against his stupidity and childish remarks but it turns out that he just upset that I wasn't his ticket to a father and son football game. Looking back at it Jessie was overly affectionate to me was it to balance out my father's anger or was it pity. I pick the latter. I think told Nachelle because I hardly think that she would be able to remember that but I just can't get out my head that the whole way my life has been lived is because of one day that I had no control over. It not like I wanted him to die heck I would prefer him instead of the next Miss. America Alexandria Belinda Kellerman. Maybe he would have had the balls to help me terrorize the family.

I sighed and zipped up the last of my belongings. Unfortunately the once small suitcases grew in size because of gifts my newly found friends had given me: shoes I would never wear, pants that were to small, shirts I couldn't fill, games I could play and tons of pictures ranging from my cat scan from my fight with Jillian to me, Jay and Adam doing a pyramid in the snow and you had to know that I never leave anywhere with my skinny jean John pic. I see every time I see that thing. God im gonna miss these fools. Today my suitcase would go back to its comfy dust infested home in the back of dark mysterious closet and I would go back to mine a home filled with crazy friends, slutty mothers and cheating step fathers. Staying a bit longer didn't seem like a bad idea. I quickly threw the thought out my head realizing that I would get in Los Angeles early tomorrow morning, be asleep all day and arguing with Jessie and that cheating blob named Andrew would take up the rest of my evening. Sunday would most definitely include the unpacking, remising and missing my time here along with catching up with my friends. Monday it was back to school, what a terrible painful joy that was. I shook my head knowing that one more day, no one more minute was impossible. By the time I got home SuperSlut and Cheater Mc.Cheat would already be there and were probably half way there. Two things could happen they would be so happy and in love that they will completely ignore me or be completely pissed I would even get I word out in either case I was ready I was going to make them pay. Until I turn 18 their lives will be hell. It either me or them and I never lose.

I took one last look around the room before deciding that I had everything. _He_ was originally scheduled drive me the airport but _he_ didn't want to and really I could careless I would let that stuck up dipshit drive me anywhere. No way was he going to give me my last memory here. Some of the wrestlers were going to fly out to Kansas tonight so I asked Uncle Ric if he could drive me. It was me, Uncle Ric and Shawnie off to the airport. Everyone was supposedly 'stuffed' but I knew that they were just cutting off my options so I had to go with _him_, who was the only one with space. Ric being such a pushover sometimes all it took was a few hugs and tears and I had secured myself a spot. **I was not going to take that spot. I refuse!!!**

_Knock Knock_

I dragged myself over to the door, Shawn was crying on Uncle Ric's shoulder. "They grow up so fast and now she's leaving the nest."

"Not forever im never leaving you. Here I want you to have this" I said giving him the bill that the guys had to pay for trashing the room. We were so closer to being banned from the hotel. Pretty funny if you think about it. He looked up at me smiling.

"Its just so sad." He said crying harder stuffing the bill back into my hand and walking into the room. Uncle Ric just looked at me giving me a hug.

"You're always welcome to come back you know that right"

"Of course. Im gonna miss ya."

"Yes you will… so see a few weeks?" He said smiling

"Most definitely" I said giving him a hug as well. These two are making so much harder to leave the hotel and I can't even begin to imagine what it like at the airport. With Shawnie's childish personality and Uncle Ric's orange skin I was definitely going to lose a lot of good laugh I just know it. Talking about Uncle Ric I swear he is SHEDDING! Mostly around the boob-cal area but shedding none the less, its only a matter of time before those thing fall off.

"Ready pumpkin?" Ric asked. I had to hold in a laugh wondering Uncle Ric and the pumpkin would be the same shade but held in the strong desire.

"Yea" I sighed as the guys took my luggage to the car. Everything seems to be going in slow motion at that moment and I had the strongest urge to sit on the floor, chain myself to the door and never leave but my feet obvious had different sentiments because they were somberly trudging behind the nature boy and the showstopper pulling the last piece of luggage left.

"That's all of it" Ric said which once again made Shawn burst into a river of tears and drool which left their mark on my black jacket.

"Don't leave me!!!" Shawn said grabbing my shoulder tightly and pushing into his chest.

"Shawnie stop making this hard for me. I will send you picture and promise to visit when your near Cali. Ok?"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!!"

"Come here" I said taking out my Polaroid and snapping a picture of us giving it to him. He stared at the picture for a while.

"I look like girl!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

"How about I buy you a big chocolate bar at the airport? Huh?"

"Okay" He said shrugging, releasing my shoulder and hopping into the car. I turned back to stare at the hotel before doing the same just I was leaving this behind me forever.

**At the Airport**

There they stood twelve of my closest friends. Each with a different expression of sadness the girls Amy, Trish, Lisa, Torrie and Carly were straight up crying even though some didn't want to admit even though they would burst into tear every time they did coughCarlycough. Some of the guys Chris, Hunter, John, Randy, Matt and Jeff had watery eyes but refused to turn on the waterworks in order to 'be strong of the little ladies' as Matt put it. I really did prefer them not crying though guys crying in some weird way just make the situation come even more real than it already is. There was one whose sadness was felt by all of us even though he had a blank expression and refused to look me in the eye. Adam. My best friend, my trainer, my brother. I stood in front of the group two weeks ago I would have told that this was going to be the worst 14 days of my life and if I recall I did say that but now here I am eating those words… well partly. I never could have imagined that I was going to be friend with the very people that I considered self centered and shallow. I was completely wrong well not in Randy's case as he looked at his reflection in the take off window. I still love him though, I love everyone.

"I can't do this" Torrie said

"Then don't. It's not like we'll never see each other again" She smiled and gave me a long hug.

"See ya" I nodded and she when back to Carly's embrace.

"Damn and I thought we finally got rid of ur ass" John said smiling.

"Nope your stuck me. Come here John" I said opening my arm and moved forwards but then stopped.

"Did you just call me John?"

"Well that is your name isn't? What do you prefer you mini Vanilla Ice" He smiled and picked me up in a hug.

"Aww here come the water works. I promised myself I wouldn't do this" Hunter said fanning his eyes and dragging himself towards me.

"I'll miss you too" I replied trying to rip myself from the airless bear hug.

"Hunter, let her go she's turning blue" Lisa said laughing. "Im gonna miss your dumbass" She said giving me a hug.

"I know but don't lose sleep over it even through im so worth it. Here something to remember me by" I said snapping a picture of my behind.

"I will keep it forever!" Hunter said taking to picture and running away.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves" Randy said causing all of us to laugh.

"Orton you're supposed to say something about the kid. Come here my child" Carly said giving me hug and giving me the WANTED sign we made of Sean. "Here keep it. God know we got a ton. Im gonna miss hanging out with you"

"I'll miss you to but im sure someone else will deal with you"

"Oh why not come on I know you want to. But this is a one time thing" Matt said sighing and opening his arms.

"Im gonna miss you, Mattie" I said coming out of Matt's warm sweater.

"My turn Bucko. I'll miss you. I already miss you" Jeff said jokingly before giving me a hug. "Here something to remember me by" He said giving me a small skittles bag.

"What? I can't get the big one"

"I don't have big one"

"I see in your pocket Jeff" I said reaching and taking out the perfectly package big skittles bag.

"Who put those there?" I looked at him and then at the bag I held in my hand.

"Can I have them?" I asked innocently.

"Please you ain't that special" Jeff said taking the bag and giving me a quick hug before walking behind Lisa.

"Please excuse him we haven't fully trained him yet. Im gonna miss you so much!" Trish said giving me a hug that last a little too long.

"I'll miss you to but you got my number and you can talk to me whenever you want." She nodded and sulked back to her place.

"Same goes for you. Thinking about I definitely should have charged for my services." Chris said pondering the idea for a second before charging at me with open arms. "When ever you need to talk –"

"I got Trish gotcha." I responded smiling, pulling away as he just looked at me and shook his head smiling before whispering that the Leafs were the best.

"In your wet dreams, Irvine!" He stuck his tongue out at me and then hide behind Adam who was standing there the whole time observing. He turned around and looked at Chris before moving to the side.

"Go get'em" I looked at Adam and he just smiled down at me. I walked towards him and Chris slowly back away and worked his way behind Hunter who had return and was standing next to Adam passing my ass picture around. I stepped right in Hunter's face before turning into Adam. He seemed a bit surprised but then returned my hug. "Im gonna miss you and I know he is too" I smiled up at him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yea whatever if he does why isn't he here?." Silence "I'll miss you too and give this to him please." I said giving Adam a envelope. He nodded and gave me another hug. I could sense everyone just staring at us that is until…

"I DON'T THINK HIGHLY OF MYSELF!" Randy yelled after a good few minutes of hard thinking. I hope he didn't hurt himself.

"THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY 5 YEAR FLASHBACK CAPTIAN OBVIOUS!" I said pulling away from Adam.

"Shut up and .hug me"

"You were gonna say kiss me weren't you?" I said smirking.

"Oh sue me" he said giving me a hug causing me to laugh.

"You should take him up on that offer." Amy said giving me a hug.

"Which one the kissing or the suing?"

"Both" She laughing as Randy puckered his lips and close his eyes. Everyone started to laugh. YES THE TIME WAS HERE!!!!! I reach into my carry on and pulled out a super soaker filled with a mix that a found on the floor of yesterday's battle ground. What was in it im not sure but I looked and smelled horribly. I pumped all of its content of the laughing bunch who yelled, scream and ran around trying to not get hit. Every single one was soak with black green fluid, they looked down at their clothes and then back at me. _SNAP_ I quickly took the picture and ran to my entrance gate giving the woman my boarding pass and entering the passage that took me to my plane.

"BYE GUYS!" I yelled poking my head back out as the woman tried to block their entrance.

"HEYWAITYOULITTLEYOUDON'TUNDERHAILEYDEADSECURITY!!!" I heard behind me I walked back into the passage but before I got far I heard the whole lot scream "HAILEY WAIT!!" I turned around but a few men were blocking it so I had no way to get back to them. Maybe wasn't that important anyways. I got on the plane and looked for my seat which on course was infront of a screaming child and next to and a loud arguing couple. Just my friggin luck. I plopped my ass on the seat and quickly put on my headphone ignoring the world around me.

**In Los Angeles**

Javier came and picked my up and we had just pulled up to the house; he told me that Jessie and ANDREW had arrived a few hours ago and were waiting for me back house apparently they were impossible. Javi would tell how just that they were driving him crazy as they were everyone else. We got out of the car and I stood there looking at the house with my carry on bag in hand when Javier went over to get the rest of the luggage.

"Don't"

"But-"

"Go I'll take care of it" He looked at me confused. "Don't worry I got this" He smiled and shook his head.

"Good to have ya back Kellbell"

I smiled at the nickname. "Good to be back. I missed ya" He smiled and walked inside.

I stood there for awhile and them walked to the door knocking and waiting for a response. Yay look it's the happy couple.

"Hailey dear" Jessie said opening her sunkissed arms. Andrew just stood behind her looking me supiously for a second but quickly replaced with a smile when he noticed I was looking at him. I shifted my glare from both of them and walked into the house pushing my bag into Jessie arms.

"You my bags are in the car get to it" I said snapping my fingers at Andrew.

"Hailey you just got here aren't you gonna say something to your parents." I stopped as soon as I touched the first step.

"One your not my parents. A parent would have worried about their child!!! A parent would have called!!! A parent would tell their kids if the got married!!! A parent would have not spilt up a family and parent would most definitely tell their child if they had a brother!!!" Both of them just looked at me in shock opening their mouths instantly but closing just as fast, looking down at the floorboards. "Yea I know about Eand I don't know who the fuck two asses are but YOU MOST DEFINITELY ARE NOT MY PARENTS especially you" I said glaring at Andrew before walking up the stairs. "Oh and don't forget to get the bag and maybe while your at it, some morals." I said finally going to my room proud of myself. It wasn't before long that I heard yelling downstairs. I looked out the window and there was Andrew pulling the bags out of the car. I smiled and pushed the little bit of guilty out of my mind, looking around the room my smile widened and I skipped to stereo and put on my old sum 41 CD. It always made me happy and today it made me go through the roof that is until I tried myself out and fell asleep.

"Hailey" Jessie said through the door waking me out of my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and turn to the other side but her loud knocking persisted. I finally got up and crawled to the door.

"What" I said not bothering to waste my energy opening my eyes on these clowns.

"We need to talk"

"Yea ok" I steeped back into the room and slammed the door in their face this time making sure it was locked and walked back to my bed falling back asleep.

"Hailey!!! Get out here!!!" I heard **Andrew** yelled causing me to fall off my bed and on to the unforgiving floor. I yanked the covers off of me and stormed to the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!" I yelled staring right in his face he stood his ground. I smiled I knew exactly how to break him. Chris was the same way he would be no different. You will learn now all I need is help and I knew exactly where I was gonna get it. I walked back into my room but he grabbed my arm.

"Your mother and I need to talk you!"

"Leave a message"

"NOW"

"Oh im so scared. Listen and listen good im not afraid. You may think your big and bad. YOUR NOT! If you haven't noticed I run things around here and you will do as I say so get the fuck out my way!!!" I said pushing him out of the way but he would budge. "Move! Now" He looked at me and then back up.

"Your gonna learn soon"

"Not before you though"

"Where are you going?"

"Lesson one I don't have to tell you anything."

"Where are you going?" He said sternly.

"To hell see ya there Satan" I said walking out the down giving the finger to Jessica in the process. I ran to my weird BMW and drove to a very my best friend's house. Max! At the door Max's mom opened up and gave me a huge hug.

"Look who's here"

"Hello Mrs. Nutter is Max home?"

"He's doing homework" We just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"MAX GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!" Seconds later Max came into view and ran to me giving me a hug.

"What are you doing here? What did you do?"

"Nothing im hurt that you would think I need reason to visit my best friend!" He just looked at me smirking. "Fight with the cheater and the slut." He just looked at me and I dragged him outside knowing that Jessica would know I was here.

"Huh?"

"We need to go to Steven's. Mom if anyone asks I wasn't here."

"Hailey"

"Please. I bring him back in one piece"

"Nah I don't want the mouth it getting too big" She said laughing and turned to Max and shook my head shaking my finger.

"Tis Tis"

"Oh shush look at yourself"

"Don't worry I won't tell"

"Thank you so much, mum" I said dragging Max into the car and driving off to Steven's. Yup this was gonna be the rest of my life there is no way I will ever gonna get along with them, I would never forgive them. And he will learn you can bet your ass on that one.

(A/N: As you can probably tell im not in the best of mood and sorry if Hailey came off as a brat. Next update might take a while but the fun will definitely resume sorry about the drama filled couple chapters. Read and Review. Love ya- Genesis)


	15. The Future Mrs Copeland and Reso

1 ½ years later

**1 ½ years later**

Hey everyone im back bet you thought you would never see me again well guess what im back and better than ever. Im 17 now almost 18, 5 more weeks yay!! You are probably wondering what the hell I've been up to and to tell ya the truth I got nothing new. Andrew and I are still in battle. Him and Jessie were separated for awhile but got back together a few months ago. I hate Camille now more than ever according to Nicky she was hitting him. Slutty Bitch. Jessie and I still have epic pay-per-view worthy fights. Chris and I work things out and it turns out that he didn't hate me because of Lucas. He hates me end of story something that I have no problem with because he is still an ass. But oddly I think I like him more than my mother. Nick and me are officially power rangers, am the blue one. I met Elena, Jay and Damien's mom and she is super nice. I can't believe Andrew left her for Jessie of all people. Alex and Nachelle are training and things have been a bit rough between us but we'll get through it. AND THE GRAND FINALE!! Damien and I still hate each other but he did call to apologize but I think it only because Korie made him. Jay and I are cool but not like we used to be but were working on it. I am currently in jail oh wait never mind its just Eagle Drive high school's lovely gray dull physics lab with our jail keeper Mr. Krispo. In two months I will be sayonara to this hell hole THANK GOD! Graduation is almost here ladies and gentleman once again I would like to take this opportunity to say: THANK GOD! While my counterparts are looking at colleges and wondering what to do with the rest of their lives I already had everything all planned out. That is if tonight when well.

"Hailey Kellerman" My head shot up from the desk. What the hell did I do this time? Maybe he found that I stole the atom ball and flushed them down the toilet? Nah Maybe Nah this Mr. Krispo dude is like 150 years old. Never.

"Y-yes" Everyone turned to look at me. I heard a few sniggers and a couple of comments. The normal.

"Would you mind repeating what I just said?"

"Err…I can't recall-"

"Maybe you can 'recall' not getting any sleep last night hmm"

"Yes sir… Just like you can't 'recall' getting laid in the last 300 years." The class held in their laughter as Mr. Krispo glared at me. "You can go one with the lesson now"

"Well im glad I have your permission"

"As you should be, Walter" He shot me one last glare before going on with the meaningless lesson.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crispo. Miss. Kellerman-" The dean, Mrs. Cahill, said.

"Say no more Debra. My carriage awaits me" I said grabbing my misfits backpack and checking if my blue plaid uniform was ready for inspection.

"Don't even bother Mrs. Kellerman. Your skirt is way too short."

"Or is yours to long. Huumm" I said stopping and pondering the thought for a moment. I always loved to play with her. An angry Debra equals a super happy Hailey.

"Hail take me with you" Ellie said holding onto my hand.

"Please save us!" Steven said with those dark troublesome brown eyes that I could recognize anywhere.

"Lucky slut" Kalen said smiling.

"And that's why your not coming" I said sticking my tongue out at her and walking down the aisle of my unlucky classmates and to awaiting head bitch in charge. "Nice to see you under different circumstances Debra" The ice queen just looked at my annoying smiling face before pushing me through the door and into the long empty hallway mumbling something I didn't catch.

"What are you standing there for? You know where it is...or at least you should you basically live there" She said walking towards the principal office. Let's just say that I was extremely familiar with its location. I walked into the office just into time to see Javier signing me out.

"Hey Javi"

"Hey ready?"

"Yup let's go. Later Debra, Bye Principle Cindy" I said walking out the door and back into it ugly halls.

"One day their gonna get tried of that"

"They lasted four years I don't think two months will kill them...unfortunately"

**In Brentwood, California, Jay's POV **

Adam and I had just gotten to the arena when all of a sudden Jeff came running up to us.

"You guys saw the script?!" He said out of the breath.

"No we're going there now. Why?" Adam said reading my mind. WAY to much time together definitely.

"We have a 6 intergender tag match. Team Xtreme meaning me vs. Edge and Christian and their 'mystery' partner" He said waving his fingers over his head when he said mystery.

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"That's the thing nooobody knows oooh. Vince is keeping it top secret not even Shane and Steph know. It's driving me insane!"

"You! She's our partner!"

"She's probably some newbie who thinks she's the shit or it could be just a new angle for the girls." Adam said tapping Jeff on the shoulder.

"I thought that too but that they know of no new divas or angles are happening. Look I gotta get this to Matt and Amy before they suck each others' faces off. If you find out anything ANYTHING!! Tell me!" Jeff said before sprinting back down the long hallway.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Come on just a hint" I begged.

"Gentlemen all you need to know is that she's has been trained by the best. I have sworn these people to secrecy so don't even try it boys." Vince warned.

"Do we know her?" Adam asked.

"Men-"

"Is she even a she or is she Joanie?" I said cutting him off which I wouldn't have done if I wasn't so damn curious. Vince just looked at me and quickly turned to Adam completely blowing me off.

"I suggest you stop worrying about your partner and more about yourselves" He said shooing us out of his office and into the hall.

"But what or who is so important that it had to be a secret" Adam said ripping the thought right out of my head. I need new friends.

"It's for the best, she will be a valuable asset to this company and she especially requested that no one knows of her arrival and that is exactly what will happen"

"HA SO SHE IS A SHE!!" I screamed. Vince just looked at me and shook his head.

"When are we gonna practice with her?" Adam asked.

"You won't. She will be revealed to you at the show. Just go get ready and follow the script" Vince said. I flipped through the script and saw that her parts weren't there and neither were our. All that was there was the match.

"What script? How can we follow the script when a big fucking chuck is missing?"

"Hot head calm down, go cool off and get ready for your match. Have fun boys" Vince said slamming the door in our face. We turned around and

"AHHH!!"

"Did you find anything?" Matt asked

"Damn it Hardy!" Adam said hitting Matt on that big forehead of his.

"One. Oww! Second. Did you?"

"No we have to find out when you do" I mumbled.

"But aren't you nervous. Picture this your gonna be out there in front of thousands and BOOM you get a HUGE surprise and to top it off this sundae your expected to go with the match!! Do you even know if she's good?!" Matt asked shaking me.

"Vince just told that she was trained by the best and not to worry about her." Adam said pulling Matt's grubby hands off of me. Wrestlers aren't exactly known for their perfect hygiene habits.

"I am the best and I didn't train her" Matt said jokingly I think. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Someone knows something" Adam said moving his eyes side to side before going after the writer that just passed by. "You know!! Don't you run from me!!"

**A Few Hours Later- The Show**

Hours had gone by and still nothing. Adam has successfully scared the whole writing team and has gotten slapped by half of the girls. Jeff managed to tackle the other half and sit on them until they said something. He got beat up to say the least. Matt is driving Amy crazy and I was officially kicked out the locker-room. Right now we are standing behind the curtain trying to expel our curiosity and continue with the show. Our music played and out we went on doing the normal routine blocking our excitement. After hours of waiting the mystery woman will finally have a name and a face. We stepped into the ring and were given two microphones after our familiar five second pose.

Our music stop was replaces with a song that heard played earlier that day at sound check. Apparently it was Scream Aim Fire by some band called Bullet for My Valentine. Weird name. Lights started to flash and the name Blair appeared on the titantron. Adam I just looked at each other before turning back to the ramp. A girl about 5'6 in a black trench coat. I stared at her I couldn't tell much but from what I could see she was hot!! She had red leather boots and tights red pants that grabbed to her toned legs. Blair had beautiful golden hair that cascaded down her back with black and red streaks in it unfortunately her amazing eyes were covered by big black shades. Adam turned to me and mouthed 'the future Mrs. Copeland'

"Correction Mrs. Reso" I whispered. Go Vince!! Thanks for the hottie!! Blair walked towards the ring, the crowd was in perfect silence or at least I think it was. The woman stared at us and of course we were standing there like idiots; she turned her back to us and flipped over the top rope. My future wife walked straight towards us and stopped right in our faces smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam muster enough courage to smile and offer his hand, she looked down at his hand and back at him, smirking. The blonde ripped off her coat and threw it over his arm revealing the most amazing body. I get to work with that! Thank. You. Vince! Blair ran to the turnbuckle showing off her red corset that clanged to her curves and gold bangles that spiraled on her upper left arm which was throwing up the rocker sign while the right one threw her shades into the ring. My wife jumped off the turnbuckle and ran passed us, we could only see a bit of her face but that was all we needed. I shoved Adam gently. "Stop thinking about her" He pushed me back.

"You thought it before me. Dude you are so twisted."

"I didn't know!" Super super SUPER bad Jay! Gross Jay super GROSS!

"She's hot! MAYBE sometime we could-"

"No! Stop it Copeland! Don't even think about it" He just smiled and shrugged. She had jumped off the third turnbuckle and was going for her fourth behind us. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. No way were more men going to undress her with their eyes. Not that much was left to the imagination. I am going to kill the wardrobe people! She was mine… That didn't sound right. 'Blair' grabbed a mic.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yea what the hell are you doing out here?" I spoke into the mic.

"Now is that anyway to welcome your little sister?" She said causing the whole audience to gasp upon hearing that this Blair chick was Adam and mine's little sister. I going to kill Vince.

"He asked you a question" Adam said looking over her head to avoid breaking the big brother role. He better have to keep it up when we leave or im going to break his neck.

"I think it's pretty obvious" She said looking into the crowd.. "I am so sorry that you have to deal with this every Monday night"

" …wait no!! Hell no! There is no way that my… baby sister is gonna take on those punks. No way. I forbid you!!" Adam said stuttering upon the baby sister part.

**Hailey's POV**

Hope you guys caught on which I am sure most of you did but for all of those slow pokes out there…IM BLAIR!! MUHAHAHA!! I was signed to the WWE about four months after one of the talent scouts saw my match against Gina. Five months later I am here making my in ring debut with Edge and Christian i am intergender tag match against Team Xtreme. To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the century.

"You forbid me. You forbidding me. No I don't like that. How about we kick some ass and go from there. Agreed? Agreed! Okay lets get this started"

"No not agreed I think you should go home and play with dolls" Edge said still not looking at me but at his…crotch?

"Only if you go play with yours my dear big brother" Edge coughed a bit and Christian hit him. I looked at the two before deciding it was nothing.

"You're not ready for this go home" Christian said.

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it?" I said getting in both of their faces. Edge smiled and Christian just looked at me giving me the ever familiar im gonna kill you face. "Exactly **nothing**"

"Ha-Blair" Christian said correcting himself, squeezing the life out of the poor microphone. Idiot. "Go home and we'll talk. Vince can you actually give us a partner-"

"Please! You know as well as I do that you want me here. Who else are you gonna get Torrie Wilson? Please! All looks no talent. All of them" Christian opened his mouth to say something but Edge's hand covered his face.

"Christian if little Blair here wants to play with the big boys I say let her. But the question for ya. Are the Hardys and their whore of a orangutan, Lita ready to play?"

"NO!!" Christian and I screamed pressing an imaginary buzzer.

"WINNER WINNER!! Ref we win by lack of awesomeness on the Hardy's part" Edge said giving us high fives the celebration stopped when the trio that could only be described as extreme in its purest form. Matt, Jeff, and Lita ran down the ramp and the boys went straight to work. Lita and I just stood there staring at each other. I could see the confusion in her face and I had to bit my tongue not to laugh and break character. Despite the fact that we had to stand there, the guys had reasons to fight. They had hated each other but what reason was there for us. I didn't hate Lita in fact I admired her.

"Do something!!" Christian yelled while punching Jeff with a hard left and pushing the referee who was struggling to gain control. Realizing that about a minute had gone by, I slapped Lita and speared her to the ground. After that I don't remember much but the ref got in control and the match finally started with Matt and Christian. I watched closely but unable to concertate. It was amazing knowing that everyone in the arena came to see me. Well not really they don't even know who I am but still the rush was amazing. I looked out in the crowd and saw kids of all different ages cheering on the Hardys and wincing when Christian was knocked to the ground. But one man especially caught my attention, he had short blonde hair and strong brown eyes, he seems familiar to me. I couldn't place him but I knew that I had seen him somewhere. Suddenly I was snapped back into the match as Edge fell to the floor after a hit by Matt. I climbed up to the top rope and threw my body into the air landing on Matt with a cross-body latherer press and pinning him. Stupid two count. I ran across the ring bounding off the rope and dropping my elbow unfortunately Matt rolled on of the way.

I quickly got up as did Matt. I ran towards him but he moved and ran towards Lita. Lita ran towards me shooting me with three hard forearms before whipping me towards the ropes, I quickly reverse it and when she bounced off the ropes I hit her with a sidewalk slam. Which was not so bad if I say so myself. I grabbed her leg but she kicked out. The evil two count. I pulled her up but she slammed into the ropes and prepared herself to give me a clothes line, I twisted my body around her and trying to give her a DDT but Lita picked up my legs for a suplex. She grabbed my leg but I kicked out, I think that is the only time I will actually appreciate the two count.

I got up to my knees but Lita got before and ran towards the ropes, I caught her and lifted her over my head and threw her behind me, her face planting into the mat. I stumbled back to my corner as Lita did the same holding her jaw. I tagged in Adam and her quickly tried to spear her but she moved causing his shoulder to because best friends with the steel post.

"Nice job" Jay said not taking his eyes off the match.

"Thanks"

"…for a newbie" I turn to him and he smiled quickly going back to his hard concentrating face. I tried to mimic his actions but I couldn't I felt like someone was watching me. I looking around and remembered that I was in an arena that was sold out. Everyone was looking at me well not really most of them were watching the match. I scanned the arena and my eyes locked with the man from before. His brown eyes staring at me with absolute hunger, I shook my head and tried to distract my attention to the match in front of me ignoring the hot gaze that was on me. "You okay?"

"Yeah im fine" I said barely audible. He slightly nodded his head and went into the ring.

"Lita hates you. You know that right'

"Not my fault im good"

"Cocky, I like it" Adam smiled, I smiled back and started cheering on Jay who was on the top rope, landing on Jeff. Christian tossed Jeff into our corner and Adam and I quickly started to hit and choke poor Jeff and whispered my apology but I don't think he heard it …that or he didn't care. I don't think I would care either if the person saying sorry was choking the life out of you. Matt on the other side was trying desperately to get in to save his younger brother but was stopped by the referee, Christian came back to our corner and delivered a few good kicks to the guts until the referee noticed what was going on. Jeff somehow got away and tagged in Matt.

Sometime I think I have ADD because once again was I distracted by the mysterious man in the crowd who was still looking at me. Apart of me just wanted to punch him his face for staring at me but the other half restricted me knowing that if I did it would be the shortest wrestling career in history. He had his eyes fixed on me reeling me in that until Christian hopped into the ring and started hitting Jeff. Wait wasn't Edge just here and Matt in there? Nevermind I climbed back up to the top rope and did a drop kick to Jeff's head. Lita hopped into the ring and started punching the life out me. The nice referee pulled her off of me and she argued her way back to her corner. Christian did the unprettier on Jeff while Matt preparing Edge for the twist of fate. I quickly speared Lita onto the ground and shifted the referees attention to Christian who had Jeff pinned all while Matt was pinning Edge. 1 2 3!! Yay I just won my first match. The crowd started to boo and to tell the truth I could care less it wasn't me they were booing it was Blair.

_Hailey is Blair Stupid!_

Shut up what do you know?

_Obviously more than you._

The ref lifted our hands and 'my brothers' gave me a huge hug before leaving the ring where the sprawled out carcasses of Team Xtreme laid. I walked a bit slower trying to place the face of the mysterious man who was looking directly at me with look of pure lust. Nothing I did could shake my memories so I played it off and ran backstage. Probably no one and is just a horny perv like every other guy in that arena.

"That was awesome" Adam said lifting me up.

"Let go and back away from the little sister." Jay said separating me and Adam, giving him a look. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Jay chill. She was great" Adam said smiling.

"Dude serious you're freaking me out. What if she wasn't huh? You could have gotten seriously injured!!"

"But I didn't and I won't. Stop worrying" I said grabbing Jay's shoulders.

"Does Jessie know about this?"

"Yeah that thing knows. It had to sign the red papers" I said as if it was obvious.

"Red papers" Adam asked confused

"Since technically im still a 'minor' Vinny Mac drew up special red papers and asked for both of my parents to sign them."

"Your forged it didn't you. Chris would **never** let you do this" Jay said looking at me suspiciously.

"My father didn't but yours did my dear Jason" I said poking his nose.

"Oh so now he's your 'parent'" Adam said smirking

"Hey! Vinny said he needed parental signatures and with my mother marrying your father. That makes me Hailey "Blair" Kellerman your stepsister and him my step**father.** Which to my knowledge consist of parental worthy material." I said poking both of their chests.

"Stop poking me!! Do you like it huh?" Jay said poking me in the stomach resulting in my laughter erupting through the halls.

"STOP IT!!" I said slapping his hands away.

"You're seventeen" Jay said becoming serious once again. Once you think he has a fun side he ruins it.

"But in one month I'll be eighteen" I said matter of factly

"And you couldn't wait?"

"Let's ask Jeff" I said smiling and raising my eyebrow at my older brother.

"That was completely different!!"

"YEA HE WAS 15!!"

"Ok you little whippersnappers hush now. Hailey's really good and if Vince think she can pull this of then so be it." Adam said getting in between us.

"Yeaaaaaaaah!!" I said sticking my tongue at Jay. Adam gave me a stern look and I blew him and kiss at which he smiled while Jay hit him.

"Oh of course you would say that!!" Jay said glaring at Adam. I stood there looking back and forth between the two before I scream yanked me out of my thoughts.

"HAILEY!!" I heard it said before I got speared down to the floor by a mop of black and red hair.

"Nice to see you too Lisa" I said smiling at her and then looking back at the chair that she was sitting on. OH WAIT THAT WAS MY STOMACH!! "Lisa can you get off I can't breathe"

"Are you trying to say im fat?!"

"If the girdle fit, fat ass" She gasped getting off and laughing with me.

"OMG HOW ARE YOU?! I haven't seen you in like…forever!!" She said picking me up and giving me and tremendous hug. "Look at you!!... What did you do? Looking good"

"Late bloomer" Lisa nodded and turned to Jay and Adam who were sliently whispering to each other, looking at me and whispering to their discussion.

"Did you guys teach her that? It was amazing!!"

"No… Who did teach you that?" Adam asked.

"Yea last I could remember you couldn't even lift 50 pounds" Jay said smiling.

"Hardy haha. After I trained with you guys my mom got in contact with her old trainer, Justin and he showed me a few things. But the main people that helped me were Robbie Van Dammy, Finlay, and Gail."

"And you couldn't enlighten us on this" Jay asked. I stood there in thought before shaking me head.

"Nope I don't that was possible."

"How about this little transformation?" Adam said waving his arm in front of me. "OWW!" he yelled, rubbing the area that Jay's elbow had shoved itself in. Okay? "I meant the wrestling"

"Yea suuuuure!!"

"Umm I haven't seem either of you since I left"

"Pictures?"

"Oh no you don't. Seriously go throw yourself off a bridge" Jay said glaring at him and standing in front of me.

"Dude you know im taller than you right?" Jay started jumping up and down and waving his arms. Lisa looked at me and I just shrugged.

"I personally think her trainers did a great job she looked amazing." Gail said standing behind Adam who jumped behind me.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Adam asked peering behind my shoulder.

"Ok back away. What do I have to put an alarm on her. Let go of the child!!" Jay said chasing Adam away.

"Ok what the hell is going on?"

"Like you don't know" I gave Lisa a blank stare. "You seriously don't know?" I shook my head.

"He likes you. Its so obvious and a little creepy."

"Come on there are some new people I want you to meet" Lisa said dragging me off into the women's locker-room. I think she popped out my shoulder. "Hailey this is Maria Kannelis, Elizabeth Kocanski, Barbara Blank, Layla El, Ashley Massaro and Michelle McCool"

"Umm hi?" I said unsure that I got all the names.

"HEY!"

"No offense but where did all of you people come from?"

"We got a new training facility which equals fresh talent. That plus the diva search equals in these talentless hoes." Lisa joked. But something told me she was sooo telling the truth. They all looked like whores.

"Ok enough of these people lets go see the guys" Gail said pulling my arm.

"Whoa!" Trish yelled catching the door before it slammed into her face. Yea would want to ruin that. Hum that just gave me an idea. Maybe later.

"Hey Trish Bye Trish!" Lisa said pulling me further down the hall.

"Hailey!!" Trish said giving me hug. "How are you?"

"Awesome, you?"

"Ehh. Where ya going?"

"To meet the guys" Gail said pulling me from Trish

"Like that hell no!! Hither here little one" Trish said pulling me.

"Im almost eighteen, im not little."

"Keyword almost" Lisa said smiling.

"One month big whoop"

"One month and a week. Get it straight"

"GO FUCK A TREE!"

"…WHAT? Nevermind come on" Trish said pulling me into her private dressing room.

"Someone's close to the boss."

"Don't even think about it" She said pointing hr finger at me and going to her bag. A few moments later.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"One it's your ring gear."

"Two your all sweaty and smelly and that just…gross" Gail said poking me and then wiping her finger on Trish's shirt.

"Third your about to make your backstage debut and there is no way your doing in that" I looked down at my clothes and saw all of the points but still not seeing the point.

"Did you bring extra clothes?" Gail asked

"My uniform and some skating skater clothes" I said popping myself on to the couch.

"So I'll take that as a no. Don't worry I think some of the girls have back. And get your sticky ass off my couch" Trish said pulling me off.

"Ok get in the shower while we get you some real clothes" Lisa said dragging me into the shower.

"What happened to you!! You were like me now you're like…… them!!"

"Lets just I am your warning if you staying with Trish and Torrie for to long."

"Stop the chit chat and get in the shower" Gail said pushing me forward.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL. Sweetie you're apart of the WWE now, where everything is a BIG DEAL!!" Trish said slapping her arms looking psychotic. Just make a run for it. You can still keep your sanity…or at least the little that's left.

"Whatever!" I said going for the door.

"Hailey I love you to much to let you go out this way. Get in the shower now!!" Gail threatened.

"Or?" The door swung open and there was Amy.

"Don't tempt us"

"Come on Amyers what cha gonna do?" I challenged.

"She asked for it" She said turning the corner. "You had this long time coming little one" The redhead returned with a super soaker that looked suspiciously like the one I used on them before I left at the airport and sprayed all over my outfit.

"YOU BITCH!!"

"He he he now you have to take a shower"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

"You think I forgot?! I had to throw out that shirt because of you!"

"No, I know for a fact that elephants never forget" I said smiling innocently

"You want more?"

"No that's ok I'll be in the shower if you need me" I said backing up.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

"No not at all. Try the black halter top with the ripped jeans" Candice said shooting me back into the bathroom all while stating her strong disapproval of the pink and green plaid skirt and white sparkly top. And I couldn't agree more, separate maybe but together it was fashion train wreck prep, punk, or alien from Pluto would be caught in this. Not even a drag queen/ hooker on crack would wear this monstrosity. I went back into room and changed out of the disaster and into the stripper gear Candice had given me. I came back out and all the girls had managed to cram themselves into Trish's dressing room. All of them were killing other deciding if the super lowcut black halter top and ripped jeans that had my ass hanging out and were barely hanging on to my hips was the best 'backstage debut' outfit. I still don't see the point of this. I definitely could have met everyone by now. I sighed and rammed my head into the wall while the girls screamed, careful not to have Mandy or Nina give anyone a show. Yes I named my boobs…Doesn't everyone?

"Perfect!!" Candice, Torrie, Maria, Ashley, and Barbara yelled.

"No!!" The rest screamed.

"Why not?! She looks HOT!!" Barbara said. Something about this Kelly Kelly person told me that she had gone dumpster diving behind a strip club. Maybe it's that the sparkly white tube top was hers along with the red stripper heels. And of course the infamous booty shorts. I still have a wedgie because of those damn things.

"SHE'S GOT HER BOOBS HANGING OUT OF HER SHIRT!!" Michelle said pointing at the girls.

"What she gotta'em so flaunt'em" Candice said shaking hers

"So said the stripper!!" Amy yelled.

"Amy that's your shirt!!" Maria replied.

"So!!"

"She's 17!!" Alexis said fighting with Ashley

"So!!" Torrie yelled.

"No ignore them go change" Trish said pushing me back into the room. I went back into the room and changed into the grey tank, It wasn't that bad actually it had a large cross with a skull in the center with metal studs surrounding it along with the word Sinful written over it, and blue jeans with a white Asian dragon on the left side that went down all the way to the knee and a buckle on each side. I loved it. There is no way I am going to change out of this. Now to get them to think the same.

"Are you done yet? Geesh you're such a girl!" Beth yelled

"Well its less than we can say for you" Stacy said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you blonde giraffe bimbo" Beth yelled back. **Note to self: Do not tempt Beth's short temper.**

"You're just mad that I have long legs that everyone loves"

"Yea bet there gonna love it at the rehabilitation center when I put you in a wheelchair!!"

"Bring it one blondie!!" While the midget and the freak argued I slipped out the door unseen, that is until I walked into Melina.

"WHAT'S YOUR- HAILEY!!"

"Melina"

"HOLY SHIT! What happened to you?" She said looking me up and down

"Puberty…that and the women's locker room"

"Huh?"

"Something about a backstage debut?"

"YOU'RE THE NEW DIVA?!"

"First OWW my ears and second YEAH!!"

"No need to be rude. Well since the girls are stupid to realize that you're gone. I appoint myself Melina Perez in charge of the hottie express. First stop the caf. But first" She stopped and dragged me into the women locker room. "Girls this is Hailey, the newest addition to the roster. Hailey this Kristal Marshall, Maryse Ouellet, Kara Drew and Eve Torres and of course you know Jillian." She said passing them and towards her bag.

"Yea I know" I said glaring at her

"You still here"

"And better than ever so if I was you, I would watch my back, Barbie!"

"I'll be looking forward to kicking your ass. And now that your dumb ass got a contract there is absolutely nothing stopping me from taking you out"

"Oh My God im so afraid" I said shaking my knees

"FOUND IT!" Melina yelled. "Here put these on. They look so much better than those stripper heels" She handed me black strappy heels that look walkable. I quickly changed into them and placed the heels back in Layla's bag. "Ok now on the hottie express. THE CAF!!" Melina said taking my arm.

"Bye slut" Jillian yelled.

"Beat ya ass later you overly inflated plastic barbie!"

"I don't like her" I heard someone say before Melina yanked me out of the room to see the new batch of wrestlers and according to Melina maybe my future husband. Oh boy maybe joining the WWE was a bad idea.

(a/N: Hey guys I worked very hard to get this out in between school, soccer, work and life so if you could be sure nice and review I will love you forever- Gen)


	16. Midnight Mayhem

"Welcome to Wrestling Central

"Welcome to Wrestling Central! Its gonna be pretty noisy and busy but everyone is pretty cool"

"Did you forget that I already know half of these people?"

"Yea kinda but a lot's changed. But I'll let you see that for yourself" Melina said walking through the door. She was right, it was a complete different from what I remember most of the people there I didn't even know. "Now for the hotties! Ok you see over there Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Jamie Noble, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase" She turned over to the next group and started blabbing out more useless names that I easily blocked out. Sooner than later they were going to hear about me. I scanned the room and a large smile played on my cherry glossed lips. I ran towards the familiar group of guys.

"PHILLIP!!"I saidjumping on his the second he turned around.

"What the fuck!? YOU!!" Phil said throwing me on the floor.

"Wats up, babe?

"This can't be happening"

"Nice to know you missed me. Dwayne, BUDDY I MISSED YOUR DUMBASS!!" I said throwing myself into his arms.

"Umm hey…you. I haven't seen you since…the past" I looked at him and he just looked down at me trying to place my face.

"Maybe this will help" I ran into the corner and threw myself on to the ground pretending to be knocked out.

"I know that slump from somewhere"

"I know where you know that demonic evil thing. That Jay's little sister" Dave said glaring at me

"NO"

"YES!! And for a moment I thought you would miss me but you don't even remember me!! Boohoo!!…Aww whatever come here you old lug" I said squeezing John

"Eww someone get her off" I felt someone pick me up and place me away from John

"AHH YOU!!" I said jumping on Carlito and squeezing his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shannon asked.

"BABY!!" I said running towards Shannon

"Huh"

"Umm nothing I missed you" I said laughing nervously while hiding my red face in his shirt.

"HAILEY!" Everyone turned to Dwayne while picked me up and hugged me. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't really know I think I was adopted" They all glared at me and I let out a heavy sigh. "Let me guess we're you guys watching the show about an hour ago?"

"Nooo…Whhhyyy?" They asked

"Hi im Blair" I said shaking each of their hands.

"Huh?" The guys chorused.

"Im the new WWE Diva, Blair. I just beat Team Xtreme. Yay me"

"JAY!!"

"Not here. His chasing after Adam something about a car alarm on me? I don't get it" The guys looked at themselves and shook their heads.

"You're kidding!" Phillip said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh ain't this great. Do you mean we have to deal with you forever?" Dave sighed.

"Of course my biffles, did you think I would leave you guys" I said hugging him and giving him my infamous demonic smile.

"We were hoping" Dwayne mumbled.

"Well you're stuck with me. Well just for RAW and paper per view. But that's just until I turn 18"

"WAIT AND GOD DAMN MINUTE! Aren't you in school?" Carlito asked

"Vinny Mac is bringing a tutor out for me next week so I can do more shows and more familiar to the fans. If not I go back to school with some back up of course" I said shifting my gaze between the five.

"Oh hell no! I get attacked by girls everyday no way am I going to high school!" Dave said as Dwayne and nodded their heads.

"I agree" Carlito said "No way im the next R-Kelly"

"Don't fuck'em and you won't be"

"I vote Phil dude needs to get out more" Shannon said raising his hand followed by Dwayne and Dave. Carlito was humming; looking anywhere but at Phillip as he slowly raised his hand.

"HELL MOTHER FUCKING NO!!" Phil yelled

"Sorry majority wins" Dwayne said walking away. "Don't let me find you unconscious this time"

"I know you won't cause I kick ass!" I said kicking his out the group. "So how are yooou? Who got married? Engaged? Girlfriend? Laid?"

"No, no, yea, yes"

"No, no, yes, yes"

"No, no, no, obviously look at me!"

"No, no, no, no" Everyone stopped and looked at Phil.

"YOU HAVEN'T GOT LAID IN OVER A YEAR!!" Carlito yelled

"DUDE WHAT ABOUT ALEXIS!?" Dave yelled.

"She said she wanted to take it slow and we did. I respect her wishes"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING WITH BOOBS!! SHE'S A GIRL SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!" Shannon yelled hitting Phillip over the head.

"As representative of the female species it is my honor to do this" I kicked him hard in the balls and he fell slowly on the ground. "It feels good to be back. Now are their any other sexist comment that are to be made?" The guys glanced at Shannon who was whimpering in pain and quickly shook their head. "Good. As for you Phillip, COME ON GROW A SET!! You got the hottest women in sports entertainment around you 24/7 and thousand throwing themselves at you and you're telling me that you haven't even got a bit of action. Dude that's pathetic"

"Now you know you're pathetic when you got a 17 years girl teaching you about sex." Dave said laughing followed by Shannon who tried getting in an upright position only to fall again.

"Later guys I got go pay a visit to people" I said walking away. For the next hour was around hanging out with everyone and meeting some new people. Which aren't all that bad except for Chuck Palumbo who was a complete perv and Matt Striker who is a creepy version of my sophomore English teacher. GRROOOSS!!I met up with Jay and Adam later and they were still bickering like toddlers. And Adam kept looking at me funny which really put in consideration what the girls said. Nah it can't be true can? Even if it was true would I even consider seeing Adam more than a friend? So many questions and all without answers one day im gonna have to talk to Adam about this.

"Hailey! Are you listening to me?" Jay said getting in my face.

"Huh"

"Typical. What time is Javi picking you up?"

"…Umm yea about that"

"What did you do?" He said crossing his arms.

"I sorta told him not to come. Please don't yell" I said hiding my face under the pillow.

"Don't worry im not gonna yell"

"Your not?" I said, slowly peeling my face away from the white pillow.

"Nope im gonna call my dad" He said going for the phone.

"Noo!! Please don't send me back please I beg of you"

"You have school tomorrow."

"I know I'm going with Phil-lip. Talked it over with Vinny and he said it's cool as long as Phil-lip's ok with it. And of course he wasn't but what can I say we voted and majority rules. Candice offered but I can just picture it. Dick either standing straight or sprawled all over the floor covered in drool with me hiding in the back." He laughed picturing it all and turned back to the mirror. "So you're letting me stay?"

"Sure why not but you have to promise me that you aren't going to cause chaos while we're gone"

"You're all going?"

"Most of us, why?"

"Nothing…Are John and Randy going?" I asked innocently. He slowly turned from the mirror and stared at me suspiciously, crossing his arms inspecting my smile, which was so fake.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"CAUSE I WANT SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH!!" I said throwing myself onto the bed, hitting the sides.

"I think Jamie, Lena, Ted and Cody are staying play with them" I lifted myself up and looked at Jay. I got up and pushed him out the way, looking at myself in the mirror, lifting and pushing my boobs higher and closer together.

"All I need was your permission big brother" I said putting my sneakers back on and walking out the door.

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!" Jay yelled. I smiled, looking over my shoulder and started walking to the door. "Hailey"

"THANKS BRO!" I yelled before running out the door.

"HAILEY!!" Jay yelled running after me. I quickly slammed on all the doors I could while still running from Jay. Jamie was the first one to open the door, I quickly grabbed his head and crashed my lips o to his quickly and started running again. Jamie AND Jay stood their stunned. I laughed and continued to pound on the doors. "SOMEONE HELP ME!! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!" Next thing I know I heard someone getting tackled to the ground. I turn around and see Jay on the ground with Festus aka Drew Hankinson on top of him.

"Jason?" They both looked up at me as did everyone else in the hall. I quickly stopped my laughter and starting running only this time having a few more guys behind me. I think I should've joined the track team at school I definitely would have been the best. It seems im always running from someone. I was at end of the hall and of course it was a dead end. Why is it that when you are always running you magically find a dead end? Is there a law?

"Guys, why can't we talk this over? None of you want to do this" I backed up before hit the wall.

"You sure about that?" Jay asked

"Yea im pretty sure about that"

"Okay that's good enough for me" Jamie said walking back before Drew pulled him.

"Well it's not for me" Drew said running towards me. I quickly put my knee up which connected with his gut then kicked his ass into the wall. I ran past Jay and hopped on Jamie's back who was walking to his room.

"Room 204, HAYA!" I screamed kicking his sides. Jamie just looked up at me and I smiled. I think he thinks im medically insane. "Stop looking at me and ho. I got a carrot in the room"

"Sorry about that" Jay said trying to peel me off of him.

"NO!! I LOVE HIM!!" I said choking him.

"Hailey, let go of the boy"

"Fine. I will see you later" I said winking at Jamie and skipping down the hall into the room.

"You guys put up with that for two weeks?" Jamie asked

"Trust me this is **nothing**" Jay said going after me, leaving a confused Jamie and Drew.

"Are you starting already?" Jay said closing the door behind him.

"Whatever do you mean big brother? I never stopped." Jay gave me a confused look and I smiled shaking my head. Idiots still haven't figured it out. "Slower than I remember I see. Do you remember when you kept getting fruits, Adam kept getting screaming girls on his phone and Randy and John's clothes kept coming back pink? All me"

"That was you!!"

"Of course I told you that I would never leave you"

"Adam was crying himself to sleep every night and waking up every twenty minutes yelling that he was molested by Dora the explorer." I busted into laughter falling on the hard unforgiving floor. "So not funny after a while if you give Vince too many fruits he gets suspicious and thinks you are trying to poison him. He had Shane tasting his food for weeks." I continued to laugh despite the pain that was forming in my stomach. "STOP LAUGHING! Randy and John were freaking out! Randy had a mental breakdown something about pink marshmallow peeps carrying out their revenge. John tried to play it off by wearing the pink. Saying that real men wear pink, apparently the fans didn't agree because after a week, rumors were all over the net saying he was gay. He blinded half the locker-room for two days. He refused to wear anything and it was just John and a Patriots robe." I was now crying and barely able to see Jay's horrified face. "Stop giggling wait until they find out" I just kept picturing it all and curled myself into a ball hoping it would ease the pain. "Never mind. Im going out, go to bed early and DON'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"Okay…DORA!!" I said going back into my laughing fit. He shook his head and walked out the door. I don't know how long I was laying there but I got the strength to lift myself off the floor and back onto the bed. Minutes, went by and tired of looking at the white ceiling, I got up and walked down to the lobby. The concierge service was horrible. I walked up to the guy at the front desk, who was flirting poorly, with a slutty brunette. "Hey buddy can I have the room numbers for the WWE superstars?" Never ripping his eyes off the brunette, he reached into the locked drawer and handed me and yellow sheet of paper. "Retard" 'Someone's gonna get fired Oh someone gonna get FIREED! And it definitely gonna be him.' I sang in my head. I sat on one of the couches and skimmed the list for the names I wanted and folded the paper into my back pocket.

Remembering that the majority of wrestlers had gone clubbing and sulked back into the chair that the imprint of so many different asses before mine. I sat there wondering what I was going to do with myself for the next five and a half hours until everyone got back. There was no possibility of me going to sleep no way was that going to happen. A smile stretched across my face glancing back to the idiotic concierge and his whore that had a napkin tied around her basically invisible waist. I snuck behind the desk every once in a while looking at the man. After getting all the keys I need, I unnoticed ran up the stairs and into my room, throwing all of the keys there and running back out finding the little amount of wrestlers that were there to help me with my evil plan. Phillip, Jamie, Ted, Lena, Cody and Colin Delany volunteered/ were threatened to help me out. One by one we opened the doors and took all the suitcases shoving them into my room. Right now we have Alexis, Candice, John, Randy, Adam, Jay, Jillian, Beth, Mark, Rey, Amy, and Michelle's stuff.

"Now what? I know Jay is a little slow but I definitely know he ain't blind" Ted said leaning on the wall just looking at the dozens of suitcases and then back at me.

"Don't you think I know that? If you would shut your trap for one second I will tell you."

"I never thought I would be taking this crap from a twelve year old."

"Im seventeen and shut up before I rat all of you out for being in my room" They all became quiet. Humm I wonder what secret they hide. "I thought so. Lena, open everything and switch them"

"Why can't we just switch the suitcase?" She asked

"Why can't we just switch the suitcases?" I mimicked. "Because LENA then it wouldn't be any fun would it? Trust me I know these people. It will be all worth it" I said starting on John and Candice's suitcases.

"That's gonna take forever" Jamie whined.

"Then stop asking questions and get started." For the next two and half hours we broke into every superstar's room and switched them with another diva/superstar. We made sure to switch our own so no one got suspicious of us.

"I like you" Cody said giving me his seal of approval. Not that it really matter one day all of these people were going to get theirs. No one escapes!

"Thank you very much. Being an evil genius pays off very frequently. Now all of you go back to your rooms before they comeback."

"I can't wait until they get back" Ted said heading for the door.

"Oh now you can't wait right?"

"We're allowed to be wrong once in a blue moon. Night!" Lena said walking out with Ted close behind.

"Hope we work together more often" Jamie said walking away. "Phil, what's your issue this chick rocks."

"You say that now. Wait until she gets you. Not so fun then" Phil said looking at me and closing the door.

"Love you too Phillip" I threw my exhausted body onto the bed instantly falling asleep. Unfortunately about an hour later I was waken by a round of what the fuck, who the hell, this isn't and shits'. Just as I was going to get up and yell at them, I remembered the events that transpired earlier this evening and ran to the door. Surely enough there was about 75 people yelling and screaming at each other while exchanging items. Ted, Phillip, Jamie, Lena, Colin and Cody smiled at me and joined in the madness. After I got my clothes back which didn't take long considering that I knew Lisa had my stuff, I went back to my room and slept with a cheesy smile. Tonight was fun but tomorrow it was attack from the wrestlers, school and oh yea being attacked by my own classmates. Whether it was for me or from Phillip, Eagle Drive was going to be surrounding me all day.

(A/n: **PICTURES OF HAILEE'S RING GEAR IS MY PROFILE THING!!** Thanks to Sanders who helped me with the ring gear. Thank you for being so patient with me and I promise I will get better updates out. Also soon I will have a Johnny Devine fic out for you guys so watch out for that - Love Gen)


	17. School Sux!

"WAKE UP

"WAKE UP!!" A voice yelled ripping the covers off my head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FAT ASS!" I said barely opening my eyes to see the outline of a man that could only be describe as one pissed off Jason Reso.

"Why do I have a feeling that last night was your doing?"

"Because you're old and paranoid" I said reaching for the covers.

"Let me give you a little tour of my evening last night. Me and Stacy were getting pretty close last night-"

"I haven't had breakfast yet don't make me puke on an empty stomach… it hurts" I muffled through the pillow.

"We came back to the hotel and she takes me to her room. Clothes go flying-" I ripe off the covers and go running into the bathroom and hovered over the toilet walking for the next step of this unpleasant routine. "She stops and says to me" Jay then got into character in a girly voice. "Let me get into something …more comfortable. And of course im on the bed get comfortable myself" Buy now I feel the burning bile rising in my throat. "She walks over to the suitcase and reaches in grabbed JBL's dirty wrestling trunks! YOU KNOW HE NEVER WASHES THAT THING! YOU KEPT ME FROM GETTING LAID!!" I immediately busted out laughing, hitting head on the toilet on my way down to the floor. I didn't even plan that and it came out perfect. Not only did I ruin the whole WWE's day but I made special for Jay. I love faith. "Don't laugh I will the girl of my dream in JBL's trunk for ever etched into my mind!" I walked out of the room and grabbed my red and white bag and walked into shower after recuperating and stepped over Jay who was curled into a ball sucking his thumb. Making him even more pathetic, sometime I forget that I'm the little sister and Jay is my older brother, or my brother period. Shaking my head at my brother I walked into the shower and prepared myself for the day to come.

**Ride to school **

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because you're a wonderful person that wants to help a friend…AND Vinny made you come" I said walking the blurs past us by in Phil's ugly ass old ass dirty ass car. You would think a millionaire would drive an awesome envious car but nope not fill. Why you ask? Because he doesn't like to throw his money into others faces…I KNOW WHAT A LOSER! WHAT IS MONEY FOR IF NOT TO TELL EVERYONE HA! **IM BETTER THAN YOU!! **I have bigger balls than this fairy.

"Yea what is it with you? You basically have the man wrapped around your little finger." Phillip said taking his eyes off the road for a quick second to glare at me.

"It's a family thing. OOO an ice cream shop. You wanna ice cream. Im buying"

"You're only buying because you don't wanna go to school"

"But Phillip, im hot!"

"Your in white knee high stockings, a white shirt, and a blue skirt that a attracts the sun like Randy and John's dicks to a stripper. What did you expect?" I banged my head against the dashboard and then glared at the tattooed extremist next to me.

"I hate you"

"Feeling received, resent and forwarded"

"We're here"

"I thought you said you went to a catholic school?"

"Private. I find that ironic considering that one day with my class and you will know everything there is to know about everyone! Reminds me you can't tell Jay what you hear and if you do I rip out your balls polish them and sell them on eBay." I looked at the watch and stepped out of the car and into the halls of boring gossipful Eagle Drive High School. "Ok first **WAS** math but since you** HAD **to take he long way instead of my shortcut I don't have that anymore!...THANK YOU FOR NOT EVER LISTENING TO ME" I said hugging him. "Now I have…" I scrolled down my imaginary schedule before finding the class I was going to. "English! YAY! OFF TO MY LOCKER!" I said hopping into the air like a superhero.

"You are SO weird" He said following me.

"I used to be normal…...until I met the losers I now call my best friends."

"Yay what a joy" He said sarcastically.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" I said walking like a normal human being down the hall, stopping at the evil blue tall box that I call my locker. I opened the wicked locker 35 2 14 the same combination I have has for all four years. I even did it with out looking, one of my best accomplishments in the hell hole "Fuck!" I said sucking my hand.

"What?" Phillip said staring into one of the classrooms.

"It bit me" I pouted sticking my bloody hand into Phillip's face. He pushed it out of his face and just looked at me. "What's your problem?"

"I hate this"

"Oh please man up." I said taking my notebook out of my bag, stuffing it into my locker and leaning against it looking at the same classroom Phillip was looking into. Mr. David Greer's criminal justice class.

"I wanted to be a cop" I looked at Phil who was in his own world entranced with the lesson before turning at to me and then my locker. "What the hell is that?"

"That would be locker. I know it been a while but please act like you were young **once**."

"It's a mess!"

"It is not! It's just …organized chaos" I said taking out my very colorful notebook without even looking at it.

"You are one of a kind"

"I'll take that. Come on, if Debra finds you dressed like that she will murder us." I said dragging Phillip to the main office and into Jackie's office. "Hey Jackie" I said hugging the young secretary.

"You're late again"

"Hey don't blame me, blame him. Jack this is Phillip Brooks. Phillip, Jackie McCoy. He's gonna be following me around for the next few weeks, can you hook him up. I sorta didn't have permission to bring him here" I said looking around avoiding eye contact. She looked at me and there pushed me out of the door.

"Don't worry I think I have something that fits him"

"Excuse me?" Phillip said sticking his head out of the door.

"None of your business." I said closing the door. "Thank you so much Jack!"

"No problem" She said taking out some large uniforms and handing them to Phillip. "Put these on"

"WHhat?!"

"DO IT" We yelled. Phillip cowered back into the room and change into the uniform. "OH MY GOD!!" We said laughing at Phillip who had just come out with pants way above his ankles and a white shirt way too tight.

"You tell no one!" He threatened going back into the room. Jackie and I laughed at bit more and once again I used my phone to capture another embarrassing WWE moment. I showed her the picture and then showed her the picture I still had on my phone of John in his skinny jeans. After a few changes Phillip finally found an outfit that fit him.

"Now you need to cut your hair." Jack said handing me the scissors. A look of sheer terror spread on Phillip's face.

"HELL NO!"

"Just above the collar"

"Get away from me" He said walking away.

"Ok" I said hugging Jackie and walking into the hall. 1 2 3. _RING! _Immediately students poured out into the hall. Freshmen still rushing to class with twenty thousand books in their hands and backpacks, Sophomores power walking, Juniors talking at their equally demonic lockers, and Seniors walking super slow just to piss the others off. Some walked straight past me and others just looked. I pretended to ignore them and walked to my class with Phil slumping behind me. "I knew you won't last. Ok now beware Ms. Daniels may or most definitely hit on you. Please contain your manly urges." I stopped knowing that he would have some stupid comment to say but upon receiving nothing but silence I turned around. "PHILLIP!" I saw Phil being attacked by about ten girls and a few guys shouting at him while shoving papers in his face. "Oh ain't this great"

"SAVE YOURSELF!" Phil said before being brought down to the floor. A few students turned around to look at me and after a while the light bulb switched on. The guys started running after me and upon seeing Speedy aka Adrian Marques, one my friends and the fastest mother fucker on the track team, I hopped on his back. "Run! IM BEING FOLLOWED!" Adrian looked at me and then at the mob approaching me and the one growing around Phillip's body. "ANYDAY NOW!"

Adrian laughed before running to our English class. I had given Phil a map of the school and my schedule just in case this happened so he should be fine.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" Speedy said putting me down and rest against the door causing Ms. Daniels to look at us funny. I told him all about CM Punk and Blair. Ms. Daniels just pushed us out of the doorway and told the student to go back to class.

"Thank you"

"I will not have you disrupt my class, Ms. Kellerman"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Chloe, I mean MISS. DANIELS!" I said walking towards my seat in the back next to Speedy. "Sorry I forgot" I said smiling.

"She's gonna kill you, She's gonna kill you" Anthony chanted sitting in front of me. "Nice job last night" He said turning around to face me. "You kicked ass"

"Doesn't she always?"

"I do not get into fights that often" The guys shot me a look at then smiled at each other. "OK maybe I do, so what extra practice? Only now I lose my contract" I said mumbling the last part.

"Wow five weeks without a fight. You think she's make it?" Adrian asked. _RING!_

"I have known this girl since before 6th grade the minimum is a week and half. Kiss fame good bye Blair"

"Thanks for the support guys" I said pushing Anthony back into his seat and Adrian away.

"SAVED BY THE BELL" Phil said running into the classroom and making faces at the kids outside through the door.

"And you are?" Ms. Daniels said looking at the exhausted Phillip.

"Phil Brooks I'm with Hailey Kellerman" He said looking around the classroom obviously not having a clue where I was. While he was looking for me, Ms. Daniels was basically eating him with her eyes. I would be surprised if she was fucking some guy sitting in this very classroom, God knows they wouldn't object. I really should introduce her to Randy they were basically made for each other. Just as I was going to stand up and said something the idiot sitting in front of me stood up and walked over to Phillip.

"Yo Phillip, my main man. What's up? I'm Anthony Bayer, up and coming wrestler myself. Got see me im amazing" Anthony said doing the 'man' handshake with Phillip, who looked so out of it.

"Yea?"

"Anthony, go to your seat and leave our guest alone"

"What im just showing him to his seat." He said talking him to sit behind me. "There you go, if you need anything else just call." He said handing Phil a card and seating back into his seat talking to his girlfriend, Emma.

"What the hell was that?"

"That my dear was Anthony Thomas, only one of my many psychotic friends."

"Greeaat" Phil sighed

"Ok take your books off your desk and take out a pen" Chloe instructed while looking at me and Phil, more at Phil. YUCK! I did as she said and flipped over my skirt revealing the cheat sheet I had pinned to my skirt. "Mr. Brooks you going to have come up her with me. We can't have Hailey being distracted during the test." Phil looked at me and I just smiled.

"Good luck" He whispered before walking up the slutty teach in the front of the room.

"I think it is you who needs the luck" I mumbled before taking the test in front of me. Every few minutes I would look up and see Phillip in a friendly conversation or cowering in fear begging the clock to hurry up. _RING! _I slowly grabbed my stuff but it was snatched out of my hands by Phillip who had darted from his place next to Ms. Daniels. I placed all of my stuff in Phillip's hands and gave to the test back to Ms. Daniels, who was glaring at me.

"Thank you soo much. I thought she was going to eat me. Here" He said giving me back my stuff after we left the classroom.

"I saved you so now you own me. It not even that much it an empty bag and a notebook I have seen you lift men twice your size I don't think it will be much of a challenge." I said walking away.

"Hail!" I turned around to see Anthony and Emma coming towards me with Phillip. Well Anthony was kind of pulling him along. Tony could be the nicest sweet guy you could ever meet but if he like you there is no way you are escaping him. I remember he had the biggest crush on me but wouldn't admit it. On valentine's day the year we met, I wrote him a love note telling him I love him and that I always did, as a joke and that day a few periods later I got note saying that he love me to and that he wanted to ask me out for such a long time but that I was just to perfect for him. Let just say I wasn't as nice as I am today and ripped the paper in his face after posting it in hallway. Surprisingly here we are all most six years later and there he is, still here. RUN PHILLIP!

"Yeah?"

"Max said he wanted us to meet up at his locker before study"

"Tell Maxie pad if he wants me he know where to find me. I'm not going up a flight of stairs to see him and then come back down just because he feels like be annoying. Nope, not happening." I said wrestling Phil away from Anthony and to my locker.

"What was that about?" Phil said stretching his arms while covering his face.

"My friend, Max is like our sorta, kinda manager and he is super strict.-"

"You're in a band?"

"Yea but he likes us to practice A LOT! Every study hall and four days after school. But lately he has been going extra hard since he knows im gonna be gone soon"

"He does have a point"

"Well its bad point" I said closing my locker and waiting for these idiots. Surely enough they were making their way here. All of them Michelle, Ellie, Val, Steven, Anthony, Emma, Kalen, Max and Evan. And Nutter Butter didn't look to happy but that's nothing new. "What's up Maxie"

"I told you never to call me that!" Max said waking towards me and Phil. "Hurry up and get your ass to the caf."

"Yeaah you wouldn't wanna be late now would you?" Kalen said making fun of him.

"Shut up!

"Someone's PMSing" Evan said hitting Max who just glared at him.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch" Emma said with a smile.

"Well I can't help it if my mother decides to buy me tightie whities two sizes too big, hoping that one day I'll grow into them," Max replied, smiling. Emma is Max's little cousin and I swear she has this weird power over him. I think it's a family gene because his mom and sister can do it to. Freaky we have tried to learn their secrets but nothing. "Ok hurry up" He said walking away with Anthony and Emma.

"Welcome to our lovely school. Im Kalen and might I say you are looking quite hot in that outfit" She said sticking her chest into Phillip's face that was looking up at the ceiling.

"Kale, stop you're scaring the boy. Im Michelle Miller" She said taking Kalen away from him and offering her hand. At least one of my friends is normal.

"Phil Brooks" He said accepting it. I think Michelle was Phillip's savior.

"We know, I'm Elizabeth and this is Evan" She said as Evan jaw was frozen to the floor. "I think we better leave before Hurricane Max started"

"That or be drowned by Evan's drool" Valerie said moving away from him in disgust. Phil smiled and walked away with Ellie, Val and Michelle.

"He is supposed to protecting me from THEM!" I said noticing the group stalking towards me. I quickly ran away from the guys and into the cafeteria downstairs.

"Where are Steven and Evan?" Emma asked.

"Oh yea im fine" I said looking behind me and sitting at the table. "Evan is still probably frozen to the floor and Steven is probably doing god knows what"

"Alright. They have five seconds. 1 2 3 4.." Surely they arrived and sat at the table, next to me. "Now that everyone is here lets get started." Max put his I-pod portable stereo on the table and went to track six where it just the instrumental version of My Calvary. Which meant me and Steven who be singing and everyone learn got to talk, laugh or say how cute we were and Max would freak out because we didn't hit one little note the way he wanted. "GO"

Steven-_Encouraged to dust it off,  
And I know you remember,  
When we suffer is it always the same._

Together-_I'll come save with my calvary,  
please hold on.  
All in all I'd say we're making progress.  
When the whiteness of our clouds fade away,  
Hold on,  
Only choices are what's born at your side._

Steven-_So open your eyes,_

Me-_They can hear you inside,  
Open your eyes.  
Disguised and clearing the view,  
I will never forget you._

_You want more I want lessons learned.  
Is it always the same?  
I've tried to pull through,  
Oh I'm lost without you and covered  
In what you left behind. Surprise!_

Together-_I'll come save with my calvary,  
please hold on.  
All in all I'd say we're making progress.  
When the whiteness of our clouds fade away,  
Hold on,  
Only choices are what's born at your side._

Steven-_So open your eyes_

Me-_They can hear you inside,  
Open your eyes.  
Disguised and clearing the view,  
I will never forget you._

Steven_- And it feels like always.  
Can we put this hot topic aside?  
Drop it all and run this test again.  
Can we put this hot topic aside?  
Can we agree you're so bold.  
I didn't want it._

Me- _They can hear you inside_  
Steven- _So open your eyes,_  
Me- _They can hear you inside,_  
Steven- _Open your eyes._  
Me- _Disguised and clearing the view,_  
Together- _I will never forget you._

"Better" Max said smiling while Steven and I glared on the moron on the other side of the table.

"That was surprisingly not bad. It was really good." Phillip complimented.

"Thank you Sir Phillip of thee WWE" Steven said bowing to him. Phil just smiled and shook his head mumbled something about us being all the same. The period flew by as did the notebook paper and detention slips. Today 2:45 to 3:45. Not bad I once had 2:40 to 5:00 for two months everyday for saving the frogs from dissection. Really would you like someone poking at your insides I don't think so. I can only imagine what that must feel like. _MR.CLEAN I HAVE BILLY'S SPLEEN!!_ Hey that rhymed and no im not going to say 'im a poet and I didn't even know it' **because I did** Ha! IN YOUR FACE IRONY!

For the next few periods, things went fine. Until history. "Hailey" Mr. Velasquez said handing back my test. "Good Job" I smiled at the man and walked back to my seat were Phillip snatch the paper out my hand.

"GASP!" He said bringing his hand to his mouth. "What is this?"

"Its no big deal" I said ripping the paper from his hands.

"It's an 110. That's a big deal" _RING!_

"See how much you know" I said grabbing my bag and walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Phil got up and followed me talking to saying how I was a fucking genius. I was always good with words but numbers is different story. I always kept my good grades between me and my mother, did good enough to pass but bad enough to barely miss the honor roll. Wouldn't want my name to be posted in the hallway with honor roll student next to it now would it. Most misbehaved student is more my area.

"You lucky I have to go" Phil said before going to the boys bathroom. I quickly ran to my table which was already occupied by Steven, Evan, Rachelle and Daniela.

"Make him go away. He is making my life miserable" I said hugging the life out of Steven, who was there just reading his book.

"I know the feeling" Steven said smiling down at me. I pouted and he kissed the top of my head. Steven and I recently broke up and really the future for us was unknown. We had a strong on and off relationship for the past five years, each break with barely a month in between. As cheesy as this sound I really thought that he was the one but apparently so did Isabel Simmers. I found out that he had dated her during the first month we were together this year. He broke it off but only** after** he was sure we were going to work out. Needless to say I wasn't having that so we broke up five minutes after I found out. We dated a while later but it just didn't workout the way we wanted, it felt forced. Everyone thought we should be thought so we felt we owned them something. We still have a strong friendship and when are sure that we can both start that over we will decide it not everyone else. Still doesn't keep everyone from trying to be the one that got the perfect couple back together. I think they have some sort of bet going on.

"He's back" Evan said. I pulled my head from Steven's arms and looked at Phil who spotted me. Stevn quickly took my head and rammed it into his lap.

"What the hell?" I could heard Phil said while I struggled against Steven's hand.

"They do this every lunch period. It's normal, Danni usually does Evan" Rachelle said smiling but changed to pain when my foot connect with her shin.

"I guess that mean Rachelle is for you. Your quite lucky I wish I had her she is pro." Evan said smirking. Steven yelled out in pain as I bit hard on his crotch.

"YOU BITCH!"

"You say like it's a new discovery. Phil, Steven here was just being an idiot" I said looking at Phil who just sat down and looked at Steven trying to figure out what to make him. Friend or Foe?

"HEY HAILEY CATCH!" Kevin Youh yelled from across the table, throwing a rice cake at me but instead of hitting me he smack Phil on the head. Phil turned around menacingly, got up and walked to the immature bastard. What he said I don't know but Kevin and crew sat there like a small child yelled at by his mother. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and im not going to bored you with the imaginable details. Hopefully no one pins late night's event on me. But by the face on John, Randy, Jay, Adam and the half the locker-room I have a feeling they already have.

(a/n: Im not so crazy about this chapter but I promise you that I will update have a better update sometime next week. Thank you for sticking with me –Love Gen)


	18. Raining Confusion

A month has past, I have thank god I have finally graduated from high school with a past grade and friends SHOCKING! For a week, I have been traveling with the WWE and things are finally working out the way they are supposed to. I'm constantly fighting with Jillian and her new mess of brainless Barbie dolls, I'm driving everyone crazy especially John, Randy and Phillip and The fans hate me. Yea everything's perfect except I'm starting to get creped out by the fans. One guy asked me to sign his chest then he came back the next week and he had got it tattooed. Freaky actually it was the same guy I saw the first night and every other night after that. I swear I think he is stalking me. They tell me not to worry but it really scaring me. And that I have seen him somewhere and can't place him annoys me even more. Oh any if you didn't know guys are slutty perverts. One guy came up to me, mind that I have no one who he is and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. As you can imagine I ripped it out of his mouth and made myself a pretty little scarf. Only one problem it doesn't go with anything I have. Oh well nice memories.

"Hey Hail" Amy said walking up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea?"

"I just met up with Stephanie and she wants to talk to you about a new storyline with Jeff"

"What about?"

"How should I know?" Amy said smirking.

"Amy…"

"I swear I know nothing…and if I did I can't tell you" She said walking away. I looked at her walk away before turning to the direction of Steph's office and looking at it wonder what was awaiting me.

"Steph?"

"Oh Hailey come in" I entered into the room and saw that Jeff was already sitting in the chair in front of Steph's desk. "I have called both of you here because the creative team and I have thought of a great story line for both of you. We think that it could really help both of your careers and your ability to change a bit."

"Steph, could you get to the point?"

"We think you two should be involved in a storyline together"

"We I think we both got that" Jeff said

"Here since you two are so patience read the script and figured it out for yourselves." She said handing us the script. Jeff and I looked at each other before grabbing the stack of papers and flipping to the page with our names on it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"You putting me and Jeffro together?! HE'S LIKE FIFTY!"

"HEY! IF IM FIFTY THEN YOUR FIVE"

"OH YEA I'M THE FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"I CAN'T WORK WITH HER!"

"WORK WITH ME! I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM! LOOK AT HIM HE'S GROSS" I said looking at Jeff who had a piece of cheese stuck in his beard.

"We talked it over and we both think that this can help both of you out especially you Hailey. You have a lot of talent and we think that with Jeff you can show that off."

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST TRAIN ME?!"

"Because we like to make your lives miserable while making the fans filled with joy"

"MISSION SUCCESSFUL"

"I already knew that but thank you. The story will start tonight and will continue to build for the next few weeks until you finally break away from Edge and Christian"

"Jay's gonna kill you" I said shaking my head.

"Yea I don't wanna deal with Jay no why can't Matt do it?" Jeff said looking at me in disgust and then back at Stephanie with pleading eyes. "And I especially don't want to deal with Adam" He whispered loudly.

"First. EWW MATT IS LIKE A FUCKING FOSSIL. Secondly ADAM IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" That is really starting to get on my nerves. Yes Adam and I have been hanging out a lot lately but he is like…old like my dad old gross.

"Yeaah right that's what they all say. No, seriously that what they all say." Jeff said.

"Actually Jeff, Amy and Matt were the one who encouraged us to pursue the storyline."

"WHAT!!"

"HAHA Not so nice now huh. Bet Jay went ballistic when you told him right?"

"Actually Hailey that's your job"

"What!?"

"HAHA TAKE THAT!" Jeff yelled.

"No no no you can't make me"

"I can and I just did" Stephanie said smiling. Sometimes that woman was just so evil.

"What the hell am I gonna say. 'Hey Adam, Jay what's up? Nothing that's good. OH me everything fine, my birthday is in two days and oh yea IM GONNA BE SUCKING FACE WITH YOUR ELDERLY BEST FRIEND!"

"I AM NOT ELDERLY!"

"Keep telling yourself that Skittles. YOU DO REALIZE THAT HE IS GOING TO RIP MY HEAD OFF RIGHT!!" I said hovering over Stephanie's desk. She smiled and then shrugged.

"Not my problem. And for a matter of fact you don't suck each other's faces off until later. Now if you excuse me I have to go tell John Cena that he's fired."

"You're firing Johnny?" I asked puzzled

"I thought he was one of the top card guys?"

"He is and no im not firing him. I just like to mess with him. Im allowed to have some fun to you know" She said opening the door and pushing us out. "Don't forget your scripts" She said handing them to us.

"Why I never"

"There's a first time for everything Jeff" Stephanie yelled from the other side of the door.

"She's mean. Im glad that were out of there" He said draping his arm over my shoulders.

"EWW DON'T TOUCH ME!! OH MY GOD I HAVE OLD PEOPLE GERMS!" I said running away.

"OH YEA I HAVE OLD PEOPLE GERMS!! I'LL SHOW YOU GERMS!" Jeff yelled running after me. We didn't get far because we bumped into the very same people I never wanted to see…well today.

"Hey Jay, Adam"

"Hey. Matt told me you and Jeff had a meeting with Stephanie about a storyline"

"Yup"

"Ooooooh Jaay, Aadaam hi. Hailey, here, was just looking for you weren't you Hailey?" Jeff said pushing me forward. "I'll leave you to talk. I'll be over there... where it safe" Jay and Adam just looked at Jeff, who was just backing away before breaking into full running mode.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THEM!" I said running after him and spearing him to the ground.

"She learned that from me" Adam said proudly.

"I bet that's not all she learned" Jeff mumbled.

"Don't make me kill you" I growled, getting off of him and kicking him in gut.

"What the hell are you to arguing about now" Adam asked

"Hailey give Jeff back his skittles" Jay said crossing his arms. I willingly took the skittles reach into the pocket of my yellow polka dot airy shirt and handed them to Jeff.

"How? When? You evil child" I just smiled and hopped off. "OH YEA JEFF IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled before running off leaving Jeff helpless.

"Ow what the hell is with people here being so damn hard" I said I crashed into someone. I looked up and groan throwing my head back on the floor. "What the hell do you want?"

"I see your mother still hasn't taught you any matter" Stone Cold said.

"Nope but she did teach me how to kick your ass"

"You always were a feisty one, got that from your father. How is Chris?"

"How the fuck should I know? You're his friend"

"You're his daughter"

"And you think that matters to me. Look **Steven **go fuck with someone else's day ok" I said trying to push past him.

"That's no way to talk to your elders" He said grabbing onto my shoulder

"Listen if you have a problem with me that fine you won't be the first one and im pretty damn sure that you won't be the last but if you ever put a hand on me ever again I swear to you it will be that last thing you ever touch. Got it"

"Someone grew a set. Maybe you can gift wrap them and give them to your brother" He snarled.

"Thank you I wondering what to get Jay for the party. Thank you so much for the wonderful idea" I said trying desperately to keep the anger inside of me.

"Useless piece of slut trash with a big mouth just like your mother"

"You piece of shit" I said hitting him the face "Don't you ever talk about my family that way. Even if my mom is a slut and Jay has no balls" I said running backwards into the direction of E&C dressing room.

"You care to explain?" Adam said. I turned to look at him, he seemed sad and confused. Which really sadden and confused me.

"Jeff didn't tell you?"

"Not really, not that I could hear. Jay kept yelling at him." I smiled.

"Ok Jeff isn't my boyfriend. Steph just made up a something up between us for the show. No big" I said going through my bag.

"And you're ok with this?"

"Not really I mean Jeff is a cool person and all but…he's Jeff. It gonna be so weird."

"Yea" He sighed. "Well as along as your ok with it then I guess I can be ok with it" He said hugging me.

"Thanks. Im gonna miss teaming with you guys"

"You're not teaming with us anymore?"

"Well considering that im gonna be dating the enemy I think that would throw the fans off a bit don't you think?" I said looking up at him.

"I don't care. Im not gonna let you go" He said tighten his grip around me.

"As sweet as that is I think you gonna have to eventually. It gonna be pretty weird wrestling this way." I said laughing slightly but Adam was completely serious. I stopped my laughing and looked up and Adam who was staring down at me. He then leaned over and tried to kiss me but before I could come to my senses the door opened.

"Oh my Lord. Im so sorry!" Amy said closing the door. Adam quickly snapped back and I unwrapped myself from him. Thank god for Amy's non existent manners. I hurriedly walked over to my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I…I need to…bye" I said heading for the door.

"Hailey" I walked out.

"Oh my God" I sighed and closed my eyes before heading in direction of the women's locker-room, that by now probably knew what almost happened. Nevermind. I went to the girls' bathroom and changed there I could deal with all the questions now until I knew what was going on in my own head…Hopefully Jay **never** finds out about this. I got into the black outfit and walked to hair and makeup where Torrie was, my opponent for tonight.

"Hey sweetie" She said giddy.

"Hey" I sighed throwing my body onto Ricky's chair.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing" I said as Ricky started to apply that junk onto my face.

"Well if nothing sorry that wipe that look of your face I can't do your makeup" Ricky said smiling. I put on a fake smile. "No the best but I'll take it" He said continuing his work.

"Seriously what wrong?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing just think about the match. I can't believe that I have to lose to you" I said jokingly. Kind of

"I don't care im just happy that they are making me look good. I tired of being just eye candy"

"I'll try my best to suck" I said smiling.

"I might be eye candy but I can still so kick your ass" Torrie said getting up from her chair.

"Sure whatever you say"

"See ya out there" She said leaving the room.

"Bye"

"Now do you want to tell me what wrong?" Ricky asked.

"Its nothing really. Teenage girls stuff"

"Ok. Your done but if you need to talk-"

"Go find Trish got it" I said looking in the mirror and smiling at him. He just smiled and waited from the next person on his list, Shawn 'last minute' Micheals. "Thanks Ricky" I said hugging him and walking out to the Hardy's locker-room to film the promo with Jeff. Yuck. "This should be on fear factor" I said walking into the room. Lucky for me Amy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"This isn't a picnic for me either. Let just get this over with" The cameraman laughed at us before he started to roll the camera

_**Promo**_

"_Hey Hardy."_

"_Blair?"_

"_Nice to know your memory hasn't been affected by all that stupid stuff you do. Look I came here to talk to you."_

"_About?"_

"_Us. I have absolutely nothing against you in fact I respect you. So why don't we just stop all this, you talk to Matt and Lita and talk it over with my brothers. This little war isn't getting any of us anywhere. We started this over the tag titles now neither of us have them so why continue this. I say lets join forces and go against Dudleys, they have what you want now us. After we get the titles back we can see if it worth the fight"_

"_The titles are always worth it" Jeff said getting up._

"_Don't you think I know that. I'm made of champions. But i also have something team xtreme doesn't"_

"_And what's that?" Jeff asked curious._

"_Common sense. Call me when you get some" Blair whisper in Jeff's ears before leaving._

_**End of Promo**_

"That wasn't that bad" I said entering the room.

"Speak for yourself now I need to go scrub my arm off. I forget to get my cootie shot"

"Oh yea and im five right" I said.

"You are both five" the cameraman said leaving. Me and Jeff looked at each other and pouted.

"We are sooooo not five" I said.

"Yea we're **at least** six"

(I love this chapter and I hope you guys did to. Please Review also I have a short Matt Hardy story out there. The this has been more productive than I thought it would be- Love Gen)


	19. Savin Me

All yesterday I had successfully avoided everyone

All yesterday I had successfully avoided everyone. After what happened with Adam, the promo with Jeff, also Steve was out to kill me so many questions were being thrown my way and to be perfectly honest. I just didn't feel like dealing with it all. And today was the same thing, only today they caught me and because of Amy's big mouth they knew everything. Now I stuck in a room with these nosey whiny chicks. Lucky me I know. It was as if they were expecting me. They were all packing their stuff and when I entered they all stopped and attacked. Unfortunately instead of beating me within an inch of my life, with at the moment doesn't sound so bad. I was sat down on a hard wooden bench and being asked odd questions.

"They what?" You did what?!" Candice yelled. Obviously being the only one out of the large loop. It wouldn't be surprising to me if Jay already knew. Hell even Shane knew and it would be shocking if Vince knew either. "You and Adam?"

"Stop acting like this was shocking because you were one of the first that said that they were going to get together" Ashley said joining the other girls on the floor by my feet.

"This was as obvious as you losing a match to Trish Stratus" Layla said. Candice looked at her and then spoke.

"I didn't think he was actually gonna go for it"

"How was it?" Maria asked perking up on her heels.

"I heard that he does this cool thing with his tongue" Kelly Kelly said excited, getting all the girls to go into frenzy.

"I wouldn't know. For the millionth time NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Yea sure"

"Whatever"

"Liar" They all yelled.

"She just wants to keep the juicy details for herself" Alexis said smiling deviously.

"It sure looked like something" Amy chirped in "You girls should have been there, they looked so cute together."

"Well I hope you enjoyed that because it is never going to happen again"

"Yea sure its not" Lillian said smirking

"There isn't, has never been nor is there going to be anything between me and Adam Copeland. He is like my brother and plus if something was to happen my family would kill him and then me"

"So you're saying that if your family didn't have a problem with it…You'd fuck'em?" Gail asked.

"What? NO! I WILL NEVER FUCK ADAM!"

"What about Jeff?" Beth asked

"What? Hell no! Jeff? What is it with you people?!"

"You two seemed pretty comfortable last night…A little too comfortable" Kelly said arched his eyebrow and nudging me.

"Its something called acting. You know that time you do when you fucking all your boyfriends?" I said getting up only to be pushed back down onto the steel chair.

"If you had to pick between Jeff or Adam who would you pick?" Trish asked. I sat there wondering once in a while opening my mouth only to shut it quickly and go back into my pensive mood.

"Do I really need to pick?"

"YES!" They yelled

"Then I guess I would have to pick…" Maria started a drum roll. I looked at her but then quickly shook my head it was obvious she wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box "Or" I said smiling and grabbing my bag off the floor.

"You're a bitch" Beth said getting up from the floor.

"I know I have been trying to get medication but I really hard to treat bitchiness. Look I don't know what to tell ya I don't like Adam and I definitely don't like Jeff. Their both my friends and I can't imagine us having anything more than that"

"Get an imagination" Gail pouted

"Checked Walmart's sold out" I said putting the item of clothing in the red and white duffle bag.

_Knock Knock._ Ashley got up and walked to the door.

"OO Hailey its for youuuu" She said smiling like cherishe cat. I grabbed all my stuff and Ashley quickly fixed my red and black striped hello kitty shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Can I go now?"

"Wait" She took my hair out of it ponytail and fluffed it. "Ok your good" I looked at her and passed off as her normally unnormal behavior. I walked out the door and sighed when I saw Adam standing there leaning next to the door. I walked past him hoping the he would be so caught up in his little world that he wouldn't notice. But as I have stated for countless times, the big man upstairs doesn't exactly like me that much.

"Hailey can I just talk to you for sec?"

"Adam I-"I said continue my walk outside

"Me first. I know I was completely out of line-"

"Adam you don't need to apologize because nothing happened"

"I know nothing happened and no one said anything apologizing. Hailey I really like you"

"I like you too" I said playing it off. Adam grabbed my arm and spun me to him.

"No I really like you" He said his green eyes piercing into me.

"OOO… Umm thanks" I shrugged looking anywhere but in his eyes and I started to play with my bag strap. He took notice and smiled slightly.

"Let me take you"

"Thanks but Ash is taking me"

"Oh" He said slightly disappointed.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll see you in a bit" I said leaning on Ashley's car while trying to lightly the mood. Mission…Failed miserable. He put his arm on either side of me and I could feel his breath close to my face.

"Just think about what I said ok?" He said softly. I nodded softly and he smiled giving me a chance to see that I feel so calm when he did that. Funny, how I never realized that before.

"Cheer up Edge. She's come around" Ash said walking towards the car.

"THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Lillian said hitting her. I took this time hide the red flushing into my cheeks by getting into the car.

"Do us a favor and at least wait until she's 18. A few more days you think you can handle that Romeo" Layla said punching Adam in the arm.

"You really like her don't you?" Lillian asked. I quickly closed my eyes noticing that he was looking at me.

"I guess you can say that" He said smiling weirdly this caused a smile on my face as well.

"Lillian, Layla leave the man alone and get in the car!" Ashley whispered harshly from the car knowing how tired I was. But not knowing that I was to confusing to think about sleep.

"Good Luck" Layla said before getting in the car.

"Im here to help" Lillian said repeating Layla's actions.

"You can open your eyes now" Layla said. I refused to open my knowing that it could only result in more questions.

"Fine be that way, you wanna play. We can play too" Ashley said. For next twenty minutes, I listened to the most disturbing topics known to man. All ranging to from sex with different superstars, one of them being Vince and I gotta say I had to swallow puke several times, to the 'cutest outfit on the planet!'

"We're here!" Lillian yelled giggling. "Maybe I should get Adam to carry her"

"I'm good" I said flying out of the car of laughing wannabe teenage girls into the hotel lobby. "Sorry" I said bumping into someone and kept running the guy seems familiar but when I turned around to see who it was he was gone. I brushed it off and walked back to my room. And of course Trish just had to be there. Really is there a deal we could work out so I get a least one good thing to happen to me. "Great" I sighed plopping myself onto the bed. I looked up at Trish who was just smiling down at me.

"So you and Adam huh?"

"Trish, please don't start"

"You should have told that to Amy before she told the entire roster"

"You know that nothing happened between me and Adam"

"No I don't" She said applying another coat of lip-gloss.

"You can even ask Adam. We talked and everything's fine"

"Man with you in the same building, this place is gonna collapse from the sexual tension" She said smiling over her shoulder.

"There is no tension, sexual or otherwise. So drop it" I said getting aggravated

"So Jeff huh?"

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed into the pillow.

"Just asking" She said putting on her heels.

"Clubbing?" I said taking a deep breath.

"No im just gonna dress like this because I feel like it"

"Hey I don't know. You are the famously slutty Trish Stratus" I said smiling.

"Hey watch it little one." She said pointing to her title belt that was over her suitcase. "I can beat your ass."

"Whatever. You know I can beat you ass any day of the week" I said standing in front of her challenging her.

"Sure ok. Tomorrow you and me"

"Deal" I said shaking her hands.

"But today momma gotta dance" She said flaring her arms out. "Don't worry in a few days you can come with" Joy! a bunch of grabby horny men and drunk chicks_. Knock Knock_

"Trish lets go everyone is downstairs waiting for you" John said before taking notice of the lumps underneath the covers. "Is that Adam's love puppy?"

"Marky Mark I swear I will stick you Hollister and never let you out"

"Aww Jeffery's girl is upset"

"IM GONNA KILL YOU" I said ripping the covers from and charging at Johnny but unfortunately the women's champion caught me

"Calm down I was just joking"

"Im sick of this get this though you steroid injected peanut sized shriveled up brain. I AM NOT DAING ADAM FUCKING COPELAND!"

"Okay okay we gotta ya. Trish just hurry up" He said leaving. "So does that mean your dating Jeff" He yelled through the door.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!!"

"Just calm down. I will promise you that he will not get any action tonight and I will keep him as far away from you until the big day ok? Good night" She said before leaving. For the next hour and a half, I was mumbling ideas on how to permanently injure Jonathan and sat there listen to my super old N'sync CD. Don't you dare judge me I was young and stupid and until Saturday I still am. I was on the second verse of Pop when a knock disturbed me from my creepy memories of me in a baby blue capri's and a bright yellow shirt and a bandana. Shivers. I paused the music and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room Service" the voice answered I didn't order anything but opened the door anyways. Hey anything free is always welcomed. I swung the door open, not even bothering to look at the man and walked back to the stereo. "Just place it over there" I said pointing to the bed side table. I heard him put the tray down and then the slam of the door. I walked over to the tray and lifted it revealing a camera. What the hell? Rich people are so weird. After examining the delivery, I went to go back to the stereo but a hand covered my mouth preventing me.

"You didn't think I was just gonna leave you did you Blair?" The voice said turning me around. I tried to yell but before I could his hand was replaced by a pair of crusty lips. My eyes shot open and tried fighting against him but he was to strong. I took in his appearance and my already wide eyes got big. It was him it was the creepy, stalker tattoo guy aka Todd. (Check chapter 10) I tried to dig my nails into his side. "Don't try anything you filthy little bitch." I looked at him in horror. He was capable of anything. I thrashed around, trying to throw off his powerful arms. I kept on fighting until I knew there was no hope. I would never win; He was ten times stronger than me. I tried to calm myself down, there had to be a way out of this situation. I was a WWE diva, a trainer fighter and a purebred fighter that had to count for something.

As his tongue crammed its way into my tongue a bit as hard as I could as ran towards the door only to have my hair grabbed and have a blunt punch aimed at my face. I fell on the floor shedding a little blood but quickly got up and kneed him in gut and kicked him in the face. He quickly recovered and slapped me onto the floor and rammed my head over and over again to the point where I was seeing black spots. I could fell the blood rushing out of my head but that didn't stop him in fact I think it turned him on. I looked up and Todd touch the bit of blood that spilling from his mouth, smiling. He grabbed my hair and slammed me hard into the wall causing more bleeding. I tried fighting back but he was to strong and always struck me back hard. He finally slammed down on the bed and bite me hard on the neck causing me to bleed and whimper in pain.

"Help me" I whispered. Todd played with the rim of my short and quickly ripped them off with one hand. I laid there completely naked except from my underwear that was my only protection. I felt his body hovering over my thighs and I started to struggle against him once again only this time harder. He struck me the face again and wiped away the tears that were falling down my face.

"I know you have a wild side to you Blair. And now I want you to show it to me" He said as he started to take off his own clothes and bounded my hands with one of his large ones. I took this as my one and only chance, as he was busy taking off his pants I kicked and gave the loudest scream I could with hope that someone could save me.

Nothing

All I got was a slap, across the face, the hardest one yet.

"That wasn't very nice" He said tracing my jaw. "You don't how long I have waited for this" He said using the pad of this thumb to wipe away the salty tears that were stinging the cut on my cheek. As he prepared to enter me I saw the door busted open and Todd being ripped off me before any damage was done. Jeff quickly came to my side and started to cover me up with the bed sheets.

"Michelle call 911"Jeff yelled as I sobbed onto him. "Its ok" I peeled myself off the comfort of Jeff's arms to see Adam beating the living hell out of Todd. Jeff noticing Todd's bad condition let go of me and tried to get Adam off him. After a long hard fought struggle, Jeff finally got Adam to release him. Adam turned to me with the wildest look in his eye that truly scared me even more than I already was. I think he noticed it because his gaze immediately soften and he grabbed me. Once again, I broke down and started to cling to his shirt.

"Did he hurt you?" Adam whispered into my hair and he gave it a soft kiss. I shook my head no. Michelle ran into the room only this time with a few cops behind her that picked up the scumbag from the floor who was bleeding profusely.

"See you later my love" He said before being pushed out of the room in handcuffs. I cried harder into Adam's shirt and as he pet my hair.

"Im not going to let anything happened to you" Adam whispered softly.

(YAY MORE EDGE! EDGESTER TO THE RESCUE!! Happy April Fools Day I would also give a happy birthday to my friend and reader Larissa and also a very happy 28th birthday to Randy Orton. Read and Review they make me happy- Love Gen)


	20. Loving Loneliness

"Agent Wallace come here" The detective called. A man with light grey hair and tired droopy eyes walked over and gave me a look of sadness and pity. Something that even in my pathetic condition was unacceptable not only was it extremely annoying but it was disrespectful. "Hailey, can you tell him what happened?" I sighed and opened my cut up mouth to say the same story that I have for twelfth times in the last hour. I think they like seeing people this way. Jay keep telling me to let it go and not to stress but how the hell am I supposed to get pasted it if I have to relive it every five minutes. Why can't they all just gather around so I can just say it once and spare myself the embarrassment?

"No you tell him. I have heard her repeat herself over and over again, crying every damn time and im sick of it. I am pretty sure that you know better than I do by now. So go get a fucking recorder and use it. If you ask her to say it one more time, I will shove my fist in your ugly useless faces and my shoe up your fat lazy asses!! Got me?!" Jay yelled. Jay along with Adam hadn't left my side for a second. Adam was still holding me since I would fall on the floor every time. Vince, Jeff and Michelle were being questioned on the incident once in a while looking at me. I tried to avoided contact with everyone, which was pretty hard when you have thousands of eyes on you.

"Jay its ok really I don't mind" I sniffled.

"No its not. Is there anyway we can do this tomorrow. It's getting late and im sure Hailey is exhausted after all of this" Adam said rubbing my bruised arms that were loosely covered by his shirt. The detective looked down at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Im sorry. We will do our best to find enough proof to put this perv behind bars" As soon as he said that I felt Adam tense up behind me.

"What more proof do you need?! I speared him off of her! I saw it! I was there!!"

"Sir calm down" Officer Murphy ordered.

"No, I will not calm. Get him where he belong. If you don't do your job and put that motherfucker in jail, I will surely do mine and beat that punk until he is kneeling before her breathing in his last breath an apology." Adam threatened, taking off.

"Adam" I whispered weakly but luckily he caught it. He stopped, walked over and grabbed my trembling hands.

"It's gonna be ok. I swear to you" He whispered bring into a hug. I felt like such a hypocrite. I was the first one tell the girls to man up when something happened yet now here I am crying my eyes out, holding onto Adam like my life depended on it. And at this moment, I was pretty sure that it did. "Come on" He said leading me out of the room. I took a quick glance at Jay who was arguing with the police officers and Trish who was being comforted by Amy. We walked down the hall and into what I believe to be his room, where he sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me. "Stay here, get some rest ok. I have someone I have to talk to" He said brushing hair out my face and got up kissing my forehead. I grabbed his arm knowing what he was going to do.

1. Get drunk

2. Blame himself

3. Get in a fight causing his suspension.

That was just Adam, it always happened. I saw it when he divorced Alyssa. I couldn't let someone else get hurt no.

"Adam, don't do any stupid because of me"

"Hailey I do everything because of you" I gave him a sad smile and closed the gap between us until our lips touched. I don't know what I was doing but I wanted to stop hurting so bad and I honestly believe that Adam is the only one that can stop that.

**Adam's POV**

"Stay here, get some rest ok. I have someone I have to talk to" I said brushing some stray blonde hairs out of her angelic face. I looked at her and wiped away a tear that rested on her cheeks before kissing her forehead. Those jerks were going to have a piece of me. If I couldn't beat Todd, the way I should have someone else was most definitely have what was left over. I got up and walked to the door but Hailey grabbed my arm in efforts to stop me. I knew she knew. Weird how in the small time frame we knew each other it seemed we knew everything about each other. Well she knew me, Hailey was still a pool of mystery to me something that turned me on more.

"Adam, don't do any stupid because of me" She said looking into my eyes. I tried to look away but it was impossible to turn away from her. I hate this. How can she have so much control over me? I tried to pull my arm away slowly but she tightened her grip. Come on Copeland man up.

"Hailey I do everything because of you" Way to man up. Surprisingly, she smiled at me and walked closer towards me. I walked towards her trying to offer a hug and next thing I know her lips are on mine. Our lips connected I felt this jump and stomach twist, just when I was going to stop her out of surprise it registered that it was Hailey and that she was kissing him.

Out of instinct I griped on her tightened and used my free hand on her back, I brought her closer to me. As soon as our chests hit each other, she deepened the kiss and let her tongue roll over mine. Lightly biting down on her bottom lip I heard a faint moan but wasn't sure which one of us had done it. I felt a warmth on my neck I realized she had wrapped her arms around my neck, I hadn't even realized I had let go of them but I clearly had as my other hand was now clutching her hair. Still holding her, I stepped back until we had reached the bed and brought her closer to him. My hand moved down and cupped her butt and this time I was sure I heard her moan. We continued the exploration of each other's mouths but then she made a grab for my shirt and I pulled away finally coming to my senses.

"Im sorry I can't do this. I was stupid to let it get this far. You're confused and as much as I want this, I can't. Not when you're like this. Im sorry" I said rolling off her, off the bed and walked towards the door. I turned back at her and she was staring at me with her watery hazel eyes. I reluctantly shook it off and walked out the door.

**Hailey's POV**

"Im sorry I can't do this. I was stupid to let it get this far. You're confused and as much as I want this, I can't. Not when you're like this. Im sorry" He got up and left the room, leaving me on a bed crying for the second time today. Just my fucking luck I guess. This is just perfect. Some hoe I just knew this was going to happen. I should have got Randy. I sighed and threw myself back onto the bed. Outside I could hear Adam mumbling something. I lifted my knees up to my chest and hugged them until I feel asleep. I could have sworn that someone was playing with my hair but when I woke up the next morning no one was there. In fact nothing was there, all of Adam's stuff had been packed and taken. He mostly took them when I was asleep and left to the next city with the rest of the wrestlers. What a fucking shocker!

I looked back on last night and laughed at my stupidity I was way over the pity stage. I was going to make sure that Todd paid. Nothing was gonna stop me from that. I glanced at the clock 11:45. Vince allowed me to stay behind with Layla and Alexis for as long as I need and a few of the wrestler were still floating around until they felt like they could rush through traffic and make it on time. All this pity wa making me sick. I tried to fix my hair and walked out into the hallway of millions eyes. Ok not really but I encountered Randy and Christy, I tried to walk past them but Christy spoke. "Hailey im am so sorry"

"Don't ever be sorry about something you had no control over." They seemed a bit taken back by my bitterness.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. I looked at him. "WAIT don't answer that stupid question"

"Yes it was a stupid question but I wouldn't expect anything else from you"

"Hailey I do understand that you're upset but this isn't the way to go about it." Christy said

"How the hell do you purpose I go about Christy go on like nothing ever happened. Do pretend like you know what is going on because you have no fucking idea, you don't understand anything and you never will. So leave me the fuck alone got it slut?" I growled.

"We are just trying to help" Randy said

"I don't want nor need your help. Get the fuck away from me. All of you just leave me alone" I yelled, stomping off to my room, leaving them baffled. I did the whole morning routine with out any crying, in fact I beat the shit out of the mother-fucking soap and broke the brush. I changed into my black tripp pants and black enties sneakers and a yellow shirt that said in big fat black letters 'Fuck Off' t- shirt with dark makeup. I walked out of the room, ignored the looks I was getting and walked to the lobby to meet the officers from yesterday.

"You called?" Officer Murphy asked stupidly.

"No it was the boogie man… I wanna get this over with" I said throwing myself onto the couch and picking at my black nails.

"We determined that this was definitely planned" Agent Wallace said.

"You think? The ass was stalking me for months! Are you kidding me? A fuckin monkey could have told me that!"

"Calm down"

"No I will not You listen to me-"

"Get him before I do" I heard Jay say behind me, I turned around and glared at the imbecile before me.

"Stay the fuck out of this. This has nothing to do with you"

"This has everything to do with me!"

"Oh really. I must have missed the part when you were attacked from behind, or when he slapped you over and over, oh and what about the part when he threw you on the bed and tried to RAPE YOU! Im so sorry what was I think this is so all about you!"

"Miss" Agent Wallace said.

"Shut up and stay there im not finished. Jay the next time you wanna try being the hero try actually saving someone. The next time you try to be the big mighty big brother don't until two years ago I didn't have you, I didn't need you and guess what I sure don't need you now." I said walking outside. "Are you coming or what?" I asked the police guys. They looked at the frozen Jason Reso and followed me outside.

"Miss. Kellerman" Officer Murphy said.

"Shut up, just do what you what, I will help you with anything just get him out of my life. The faster he is out so is everyone else" I said glaring at the sky. Just then a kid about eight walked up to me.

"Excuse me I am a BIG fan of yours and I think you the best diva EVER! can I have your autograph?" He said handing me a pen and paper. I looked at him and he could careless about the world right now all he wanted was a autograph and the future would fix its self out. That was me yesterday. I took the pen from the boy and scribbled Blair on the paper. "Thank you so much!" He said throwing himself on me, shocked I raised my hands but then bend down to the kids level and gave him a proper hug.

"Why don't you go inside Christian is still inside" His smile became wider and ran to his father who smiled at me while he was dragged into the hotel by his son.

"That was nice of you" Agent Wallace said.

"Just do your fucking job jerk off"

(A/N: short chapter I know but its been pretty busy and I happened to like it more Edge  always a good thing. Review will probably be like this for a few more update. I still love all of you that reviewed and for the rest of you. What are you waiting for? This is you opportunity to make someone's day- Love Gen)


	21. Hanky Spanky

I had talked to Jessie, Nachelle, Alex, a forced conversation with Chris, and even was made to squeeze in a talk with Ellie and Val

I had talked to Lisaie, Nachelle, Alex, a forced conversation with Chris, and even was made to squeeze in a talk with Ellie and Val. Funny how in less than forty eight hours the whole world knew what happened...sort of. I went online earlier and saw reports that I tried to commit suicide and that there was a fight between the guys over me. Amazing the things people with no lives come up with. I'm on the couch just staring at my packed bags and playing around with the arrow on my laptop.

"Go back to LA and forget this ever happened or go to Georgia and continue my life with the WWE" I shifted my finger in between the two before deciding that I need more time. I put it aside and walked out to the balcony. This was the very same room that two years, I was launching water balloons at Chris Jerky and Skittles, the room were I was at war with half the locker-room, the room were I found out about Lucas. Tomorrow would be our 18th birthday maybe deserved this. It is because of me that he isn't here. I leaned over the railing letting the wind blow the hair away from my face. Things were so different then. I played around the locket my mother gave me a few days after I came home. It had a picture of the family before the divorce on the back and my name engraved in to the front. Inside were four pictures. A newborn Alex, a newborn me, and newborn Lucas, the last one was of Lisaie, Chris and Nachelle holding us. It was the most important thing I owned. As the wind picked up I brought my warm hoodie closer to me and watched the planes go by, drowning out Beth's unconscious loud mumble jumbo. I told Jay and Vince that I didn't need anyone to stay with me but they insisted and Beth, being the nice person she is volunteered herself along with Lisa, Lillian and Lena. Those bitches. I walked back into the room, wrote the girls a message, grabbed my keys and left. I walked over to my black BMW and got in before I close the door, a hand held it open.

"What do you want?"

"Where ya going" Brian Kendrick sang.

"Nuya business" I said taking the door.

"Ok" he said walking away but a second later he was in my passenger seat tapping the dashboard.

"Spanky get out!"

"Nope"

"Spanky I need to be alone for a bit" I said resting my head on the steering wheel.

"Oh I get it, I understand" He said pushing the seat back. I glared at him hoping that he would get the message, obviously not because him dirty sneaker made themselves comfortable on my dash. I swiped the off and he pouted at me.

"Vince put you up to this didn't he?"

"Nooooooo" He looked away "Adam did"

"Why would Adam-"

"Because he lurves you" He sang making kissy noises. "Talking about the Edgester, I heard you guys"

"What?" I said snapping my head at him.

"You know" he said wiggling his eyebrows. My eyes shot open.

"How?!"

"The wall isn't exactly the thickest. You know Jay's gonna kill you."

"No because he's not gonna find out. Plus we didn't do anything."

"It didn't sound that way"

"Brian I swear. What happened with Adam was a mistake. I was confused and Adam was being nice"

"I am nice so put her there" he said pointing at his lips.

"Sorry Spanky sooo not happening"

"Why not? I was being nice…or isn't because you luv him."

"No I do not have anything for mop head. Nothing but friendship"

"Oh friends with benefits gotcha" He said snapping his finger and pushing down his sunglasses, winking at me.

"SPANKY!! OUT"

"Nope"

"Fine" I pulled out the parking lot and sped down the street.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!"

"Just a little…Don't tell anyone"

"Bum. Jeff taught you how to drive didn't he?"

"No, Nachelle. even worst." I slowed down and aimlessly driving through the streets.

"Can we stop for ice cream?"

"It's almost 1am"

"So? It Florida! Arriba la nacho"

"Brian don't even start with that"

"Why not, I'm good."

"What crack whore told you that lie?"

"Eve"

"Figures stupid bitch"

"Not a fan of the Diva search winner" I shook my head and turn the corner.

"Padamos vamos a el ice creamo shopo"

"You have to be kidding me"

"No senores"

"Esta bien quieres hablar en espanol? Chido lo hablaremos. Me dijiste que queries helado. Que lugar esta abierto a esta hora?"

"Umm si?"

"Exactly. What places would be open at this time?"

"Umm si?"

"That was English"

"I know. I think Sonic. Its open late ya know"

"Idiot" We drove around finally getting to Sonic which was in middle of nowhere, got our ice cream and went to the car. "Spill that in the car and I will shove it up your boney ass"

"You were looking at it weren't you" He said smirking and arching his eyebrow.

"There's nothing to look at"

"You're a butt"

"Okay"

"What? No comeback?"

"Dick"

"Vagina"

"See you always believe that that's an insult"

"Insult? I just thought we were naming things that we like" He smiled. I took my spoon filled with ice cream and put it in his hair and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're a meanie" He said getting a spoonful. "Meanies like you should be punished"

"Losers like you that try to punish meanies like me have to walk because they were being meanies too"

"Huh?"

"Nothing you're just lucky you have gorgeous hair"

"You so want me"

"Nah I rather take Adam" I slipped out. He immediately stood up with his eyes wide open.

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

"No Jesus I can't do anything with out anyone connecting it back to Adam"

"Because even though you don't want to admit we all see it"

"Your stupid"

"And your stubborn"

"Fine" I drove in silence for a good twenty minutes when suddenly Spanky broke the warm silence.

"Jay's gonna kill"

"Why?"

"Its about to be 3:30"

"Oh well the guys always dies first" I said looking at him before shifting my gaze onto the dark path in front of me. "I am so tired"

"Switch with me. I'll drive us back" I got out of the car, gave him the keys and curled in the back seat, quickly falling asleep. I woke up the next morning on my bed and to bustling chicks.

"You slut!" Lisa said jumping on me. "Where the fuck were you last night?"

"With Spanky?" The girls looked at each other

"What was it like?" Lena asked

"Nothing"

"First Adam, now Brian. You just like to see us suffer" Beth said

"Nothing happened"

"What about Adam?" Lillian asked

"What about 'em?"

"Last night?" Lisa asked

"Are ya ok? I didn't speak to Adam at all yesterday"

"Sweetie he brought you up here last night" Lillian stated

"What? Why?...BRIAN!" I ran out of the door and into the hall pounding at Spanky' s door. "Brian open the fuck up. BRIAN DAVID KENDRICK!"

"He left" I turned around and saw Adam in flannel pjs bottoms, no shirt and mess hair. He looked hot as hell! Wait did I just say that…about Adam? "You woke me up" He said opening his eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking at his abs with drool.

"Yea you like?" He said flexing.

"Conceded much" I said walking towards him.

"With a reason" He smirked.

"Bum"

"You so want me"

"Um no sorry you want me"

"Yea sure. Nice outfit. If you wanted me that bad you could have just said so but it helps" He said looking down at me. I looked at him and he nodded his head at me smiling. I looked down to see a horrifying sight. Me in black super short shorts with sliver dragons, a white wife beater that was see though which considering I was braless a **super** bad idea.Thanks girls.

"Stop looking at me" I said turning around hugging my chest.

"Its kinda hard not to" He chuckled

"Stop it" I said looking over my shoulder.

"You have a cute butt"

"ADAM STOP!"

"Sounds familiar"

"You wish"

"You'll see. I give you a month"

"Pig"

"And yet you still want me" He laughed, I joined him. Semi knowing it was true.

"Go inside"

"And lost this wonderful sight never"

"Fine I'll leave" I walked back into my room and knocked on the door forgetting my key inside. I heard them laughing inside but refused to open the door, a few curves were uttered before I gave up. "Great" I said sliding down the door.

"Your welcome to come it my room" Adam said smirking.

"You would like that won't you" He smiled. I ran pasted him and into the covers.

"I didn't even have to do anything and your already in my bed. Damn im good" He said closing the door.

"Be quiet" He jumped on top of me and grabbed my arms softly.

"Make me" I smiled at him and lifted my head………

(**IMPORTANT:**HEHE im so evil. I know this wasn't the best update e but I just felt like it. NOW VOTING TIME! SHOULD I LET ADAM AND HAILEY DO THE SOMETHING SOMETHING AND BUMP THE CHAPTER TO MATURE, STILL DO THE DIRTY DEED AND KEEP IT PG OR FORGET THE IDEA. I really really wanna know you opinion. I cant promise that I can do it by myself give a good update and soon. So pretty please even if it just M, PG or No. I will really wanna know what you think- Gen)


	22. Birthday Suprise

Match and Training Possibilities

I lifted myself up and came closer to his face and stayed there letting his gaze switch from my eyes to my lips. His inched closer my breath became shaggy.

"I win. I-" was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. This time it wasn't a dream to where I could just wake up and laugh it off. This time it was real. This time I wasn't doing this to make myself feel better. This time I was actually doing this. HOLY SHIT This is Adam. Adam is kissing Me_! Shit he's still kissing me waiting for a reaction. Oh I'll give him a reaction._ Instead of pushing him off me like I should have done, I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck and brought him closer to me. He was surprised nonetheless, but continued to kiss me. Why am I doing this?

_Because Adam is one of the most wonderful people on the planet. He has taken you in since day one and puts up with your crap day after day. He saves your ass from danger almost on a daily basis and he cares about you. Not to mention that he is super hot._

We made out for a while until he pulled away breathless. "No I won" He said sticking his tongue before placing another tender kiss on my lips.

"You're mean" I said crossing my arms, pouting.

"My birthday gift to you, princess"

"Wait so you're not giving me a present?"

"Of course. I will give you the opportunity to be the WWE's most successful superstar's girlfriend"

"Well as generous as that is I will have to decline" His face dropped. "Because then I wouldn't get my actual present" We smiled and he went into his bag.

"I was waiting for tonight to give it to you" He said handing a blue and yellow box over to me. I looked at him and smiled. I opened it and it was a platinum chain necklace with a jewel incrusted star hanging off of it. It was…

"It's beautiful"

"Like its owner. Come here" I came over and he moved my hair, placed the chain in it place and kissed my neck before putting my hair back.

"Thank you" I said turning around and giving him a very thankful kiss.

"So what do you say? Wanna be my bitch?"

"Well since you put it that way" I said laughing. He smiled. "Yea sure why not" He laughed.

"Jay's gonna kill me"

"Ehh at least it wasn't me" I giggled as he put a hurt face. "You know you would die with out me"

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

All day the girls have been barging me with hugs and the guys keeping offering me shots and asking me to flash them. Adam is always there telling them to piss off and of course the jokes started. Most of the locker room already knows about us meaning Jay already know which is probably the reason I haven't seen him yet. We're sitting backstage with Jimmy Wang Yang and Paul London, luckily neither me nor Adam had a match just promos. Jimmy an not stop talking Oh My Sugar Cubes I think that if one more word dribbles out of his mouth I will shoot myself. Adam looked at down at me and smiled.

"It will all be over soon" He whispered

"You have gun?" I whispered, excited. He playfully glared at me and I tried to hold his stare.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh shut up they don't wanna hear about how Devine copied your gift… It wasn't even that good" Paul said mumbling the last part. Jimmy gasped loudly and pointed his finger at Princess PAUL.

"Hailey, Adam did you hear that. PAUL was being mean!" He said kneeling in front of us. We were still looking at each other. "HELLO!!" He said waving his hand in our faces.

"Shhhh! We're having eye sex. Oh Wait We forgot protection" I pulled Adam's sunglasses down and slid them on his face. "There. Now we won't get pregnant!" I said sarcastically. Adam along with the others burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" Maryse walked up to us along with Kristal and Eve. Oh boy.

"Happy birthday Hailey" Maryse said giving me a hug followed by the other to useless pieces of trash.

"Thank you" I said eyeing them suspiousley. They hate me; they are Jillian's ugly hags what the fuck are they doing here? Something seems fishy and considering I don't see Jamie Noble around here im guessing it's these whores. Maryse looked at Adam and then turned her attention to me.

"Hey birthday girl we have something to tell you. Do you think we could talk in private" Eve said looking at the guys. Jimmy was memorized by her boobs that were popping out of her shirt, Adam wasn't paying attention as usually and Paul was glaring back. FINALLY that boy does something right. "Do you mind?"

"Umm… like yeah… we were like kinda here first. NO WHORES ALLOWED!! WE WOULD LIKE TO STAY STD FREE THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Paul said glaring back at them. Eve and Krystal glared back while the head slut scoffed and turned her beaded little eyes back to me.

"Fine, no need to be rude Paul. Hailey could ya come here" She said with her broken accent. I looked back at Adam busy texting away, Jimmy who was still drooling over Eve and Paul who was no a war of words with the skinny skank.

"Whatever you need to tell me you could tell right here" Maryse looked at Adam and then at me.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea"

"When the hell did you start to think and when the fuck was it wise?" I said walking past the Barbie clan. Maryse and Eve followed while Krystal stayed behind continuing his fight with Paul. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Let me cut to the chance you little rat, Adam is mine and there is no way that tike like you is going to take him away from me"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard her" Eve said

"Bitch please this has nothing to do with you and for your information I didn't understand her. I'm pretty sure that Adam like someone who likes the English language"

"You don't need the English language when you have what I have" Maryse said spinning.

"Silicone. Now I might be wrong about this but I'm pretty sure that Adam doesn't want a Barbie doll!" Her hand when flying towards me face when she stopped in mid air.

"Wait no I'm unlike you am a lady-"

"Really. Could I see the receipt for that transaction?"

"I am not going to swoop down to your level. You and me in a match. Tonight"

"You might be a lady but im a wrestler" I said before spearing her to ground and slamming her head into the floor. I picked her up by the hair and swung into the wall seconds later I felt me being peeled off and getting a kick to the gut and my jaw hit someone's shoulder spring me backwards. Adam came running and beat the crap out of Stone Cold while Jimmy and Paul chased the whores away. "That bitch set me up" I yelled hitting the hard concrete floor. "There is going to be hell to pay"

"What was that about?" I looked at him. You but knowing Adam he would probably go insane.

"This is not a very happy birthday" Jimmy said coming back. I rubbed my jaw, walking to the dressing room with Adam at my side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I have to get ready" Adam looked at me confused. "I have a match against Maryse. Don't you dare worry about me"

"It not you im worried about it that jaw" He said looking it over. "Put ice on it ok?" I nodded. "Im serious. It could turn purple"

"Good then my jaw will match her face. I think I wear the red outfit to match the canvas" He laughed

"I wonder about you sometimes" I walked into the dressing room, switched into my red outfit and took a bag of ice out placing it on my face. I walked to my laptop, which I brought with me everywhere, once again going back on the site I had left earlier this morning. After a while I decided and closed the laptop and paying more attention to the bruise.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILE-What the hell happened to you" Kelly and Candice said entering the room.

"Stone Cold with the help of a few skanks"

"I don't think he likes you" Candice said. Oh really because I thought giving people that stunner was his way to makes friends. Dumbass.

"I would have never guessed" Kelly hopped over and plopped herself next to me.

"Who were this skanks huh? If you don't tell us we will find out. We know everything right Candice?" Kelly nodded. "Like Melina is going out with John Morrison but she was sleeping with Andrew and you know who people haven't seen Brooke in a while SHE GOT FIRED! Also Layla has the biggest crush on Mr. McMahon but he could care less, and Charlie Hass said that he didn't date the lunch lady at his high school but my informants, who are SUPER reliable told Maria who told Katie who told Torrie who told Kelly who told me that it was soooooooo true. "Candice said in one breath. DAMN!!

"So who were they" They moved in close to my face and I sneezed. "EEEEWWWW"

"Sorry" I said innocently. "It was Eve, Krystal and Maryse"

"OOOOOOOOOOO." They chorused, moving back. "Well that makes sense" Candice said

"How can that, possibly make any sense?!" I said going to the mirror checking out my jaw.

"Before you came Maryse was dating Edge but then the storyline switched into reality and they started dating they were dating for about three months after about a month Adam wanted to freaking strangle her something about her being to attached and him being an accessory I forgot anyways they dragged out the relationship. She wants him back and Adam wants nothing to do with in fact every time she there he either walks away or ignores her." Kelly blabbed quickly with lots of hand motion.

"OOOOOOOOO- FUCKER!" I said holding my jaw.

"Don't move it to much if you want it ready for the show." _Knock Knock_ Candice got up and opened the door. "You all decent?"

"We're the only ones in here Candice" I said shaking my head. I wonder about that girl sometimes.

"Oh yea" She giggled. "Hail its Jay. Kelly lets go." Kelly got up and walked out letting Jay walk in and lean on the door frame.

"Happy B-day little sis"

"Thanks" I said biting my bottom lip. "I'm guessing you already know" I said tracing a circle around me in the rug.

"Yea" He sighed. "Congratulations" My head snapped up and my eyes grew the size of flying saucers. Or I least I think I have never seen one. "Don't look at me that way ok. I'm still a little pissed but if you think my best friend in the whole wide world makes you happy I guess its ok with me." I jumped on him and he laughed.

"THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" I said kissing his forehead.

"Ok" He laughed. "Now get off of me your annoying" I dropping but kept my hold on him. "Don't act like I needed to give you my blessing because God knows as well as us that you would have done it anyways"

"No I would never hurt my big bro" I said punching his upper arm.

"You little liar" He said pushing me onto the bench.

"I was trying to be nice you big fat meanie"

"HEY!! I'm not fat. What happened to your face"

"Nice one Jay"

"It looks like its bruising up"

"What I have a match tonight I can't go out like that"

"What match? You don't have a match? You supposed to go out with the girls"

"No im not"

"They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. He sighed "I should have known. Never leave a girl to do a man's job." He mumbled. I looked at him confused and then shoved him.

"Your throwing me a party aren't ya" I said with a big smirk.

"No. What makes you think you're so special?"

"Easy. I am Blair and better yet im Hailey" I said throwing my arms to the side.

"Excuse thy dear princess Hailey but I have to give thy best friend a 'talk'"

"Jay"

"Excuse thee majesty" He said bowing and leaving the room. Idiot. Well that when better than I thought it would. I haven't seen Maryse wrestle so im coming up empty handed not a good way to enter a match but lucky for me she looks harmless. I had gone to Lacey, the makeup artist and she cover up the slight bruise I had on my chin and I was set to go.

**The show-Fan's POV**

Scream Aim Fire blared on the titration marking my entrance, Maryse was already in the ring Maryse is a whore and most of people in the crowd can see that but when it comes to Blair it becomes little hard considering she is just doing stuff for her brothers and always defends the Hardys. Looking at the two you could definitely see Blair was the good one in this match. She stepped into the ring and as usually showed myself off to the crowd. Ok so she's a bit of a slut too.

"Well well well look who it is? If isn't Blair"

"Yes! Im so getting that cupcake." Maryse seemed confused. "I was looking all over for you. Someone please tell Bubba not to fear I found his blow up doll" The crowd laughed.

"At least im not trying to making a living off of Daddy's name" Blair turned bright red. Maryse laughed and turned to us. "You see this little has all of us fooled. She's isn't Edge and Christian sister. She's. Jessie C. and Warrior's. DAUGHTER!" Blair balled her fist and mumbling erupted with crowd.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. And so what? Yea Jessie and Warrior are my parents no one knew that until you brought it up. I have nothing to gain from this I was brought into the WWE talented not because of my family but because im talented which is something that I can say for you. "

"You little-"

"What did I say something to upset you? Don't be mad at me. Tell me Maryse when are you gonna admit to yourself that the only reason you're here is because your pretty. You are a useless slut that has no business being here. Actually not that I think of it I think your jealous. Jealous that you don't have the talent that I have. Jealous that you aren't the one with Edge and Christian and most of all your jealous YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"Oh please. Why would I want to be a slut like you? YOU ARE NOTHING HERE. NOTHING BUT THE BOTTOM-"

"Yea yea yea you know as well as everyone sitting in these seats that you only brought my background into this way because that would be the only thing you would be remembered for. The girl who exposed Blair for who she really is. HEY AMJIMMYA I WAS NEVER HIDING! Anyone could go up to wikipedia and find everything about me under Hailey Kellerman." You could tell Maryse was fuming and gave Blair a hard smack causing Blair to spear her, _the bell rang_, banged her head repeatedly into the canvas, and then picked her up by her hair just to slammed her blonde head of hair into the top turnbuckle. Maryse turned around having her stomach meet with Blair's boot and her chest receive a hard chop, damn that had to hurt. Blair whipped half way into the ring and then whipped her, chest first at full speed, back into the same turnbuckle, Blair ran away and then came towards the Canadian blonde but before she connect Maryse slipped out making the LA native connect with turnbuckle. Maryse lifted her up and rammed her knee in Blair's 'special place'. Blair stumbled away in pain, she turned around and received a hard clothes line.

1…2

Blair kicked out. Maryse got up and started kick the generation diva before grabbing her hair and slamming her head down to the mat. The former interviewer lifted Blair's legs and kicked four times in her special place before waking away leaving the red and black streaked blonde wriggling in pain. Blair slowly lifted herself up with help of the ropes, Maryse was back on the attack and delivered a couple of kick to the midsection. Then she proceeded to hit two hard chops and whipped Blair half way, some how Blair pulled enough energy to send Maryse into the corner. Maryse hopped up to the ropes but Blair yank on them making Maryse hang from the turnbuckle. Blair kicked the taller diva's stomach until the ref counted to four, she then ran to the other side of the ring and dropkick right in the blonde's stomach, Blair dragged Maryse's body into the center of the ring.

1…2

Damn it another kick out. Blair grabbed Maryse's hair and slammed into the canvas before putting her against the bottom rope and standing on her back chocking her until Maryse was a pale blue. Blair becoming frustrated kicked the body as it rolled away slowly. She grabbed Maryse's hair and whipped her into the corner, Maryse stumbled towards her and Blair picked her up in a fireman's carry and some how Maryse's slipped out and sunset flipped her. Blair rolled out before the ref could count. Blair then stacked her opponent on her shoulders.

1…2…3

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH…BLAIR!" Lillian announced

Blair rolled out of the ring as Edge and Christian came to her side lifted in her arms in victory. Edge then carried up the backstage.

**Normal POV**

"You ok?" Adam said concerned

"ARE YOU KIDDING DID YOU SEE ME I WHIPPED HER ASS!" I said hopping down.

"Easy there buddy." Jay said leading me to a chair. Stephanie came running up to us.

"Is she ok?" Stephy said looking at me.

"A little too ok" Adam said looking back at me. I had this huge smile on my face and was yelling trying to start a fight with anyone who pasted by.

"Do you think she will be able to compete again?"

"Again? Are you kidding? Did you see the match she was just in?" Jay yelled.

"SHUT UP!! WHO IS IT? HUH ANYONE!! I CAN TAKE'EM" I said hopping back and forth with my fists up.

"Maven ad Raven"

"WHAT" Jay and Adam yelled

"So can you do it?"

"HAND THEM OVER!!" I said pumped with Adam holding me down

"Good come with me and we will talk it over"

"Bye babe" I said kissing Adam and hugging the life out of Jay before they could say anything else.

**Maven vs. Raven Hardcore Championship Match**

The two wrestlers had worked their way backstage and were beating the shit out of each other both of them barely standing with the ref closer behind. Raven delivered a hard left and ran to get a weapon pushing the nearby Blair to the ground. Maven wobbled over to Raven but tripped on Blair's body. He kicked the girl away when went towards Raven. The angry diva got up, grabbed a chair and slammed it on Maven's head. She then worked on current champion Raven by taking one of the coffee pots and smashing it on his and shoving him into the wall. Blair started to walk away and noticed the referee checking out the two. She smirked and walked back to the tired champ.

1…2…3

Outside a loud cheer could heard and Lillian happily announcing Hailey winning her first title. **The Hardcore Title.**

(A/N: I am so sorry that I felt you guys for so long. I had to catch up on my other stories so go read the two new chapters of **Twisted Mistake** okay. Love ya- Gen)


	23. So Close

"Well look who it is" Cena said coming towards me

"Tell then after…I don' want them to freak out… Yea im sure…Thanks Vinny See you tonight…. Bye" I hung up the phone, went to the main part of the Edge and Christian dressing room and sat on Adam's lap and kissed him gently. "Hey sweetie"

"Guys please older brother in the room. That's really disgusting" Adam smirked and grabbed my neck, crashing our lips together. I straddled him realizing what he was doing and tangled my fingers in his blonde hair ignoring the puking sounds coming from Jay, who was now on the ground head in a trash can. Adam pulled my head up exposing my neck and nibbled on every inch trying to memorize it. I moaned and looked at Jay who was now literally puking.

"Jay if you don't mind" Jay looked up went through several stages of uncomfortablity before rushing out stating he was going be sick. "Ok he's gone" Adam's hand went from my hair to my lower back pushing me closer to him and covering my mouth his darting his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but he followed, I stopped fighting and pushing him back hard and I felt him smile. He moved and started to undo my top when

"Yo H-Holy-DAMN!" My head snapped to face the voice to see a wide eyed Shannon Moore. Damn it...so close. Adam glared at him probably thinking the same thing and pressed me to him making sure I was completely covered. "GO A-DAM!" Shannon said pumping his fist in the air.

"GET OUT!" We yelled. Shannon quickly closed the door and I placed my head on Adam's shoulder. "Please tell me that did not just happen" I whispered

"My mother told me not lie"

"Oh now you listen to your mom" He laughed and kissed my head.

"You should probably go. It's not gonna be long before he talks"

"Yea..I'll leave you to take care of…that" I said pointing to his erection.

"Yeah. You wanna help me" He said arching his eyebrow. I smiled and got on my knees. "Are you serious?"

"HELL NO! Sorry cupcake im a good girl." I said getting up.

"That's hard to say with your shirt falling off you" He said looking at me. I looked down to see the girl to two second from falling off. I adjusted my shirt and walked towards the door.

"Now you must learn" I said giving him a mind blowing kiss next thing I know im against the wall propped up on his knee. "Adam I said laughing. "Stop…it" He smiled and continued his passionate attack. After a moment of weakness I gained the strength to bite his lip making him pull away long enough for me to escape out the door. "Sorry babe I can't make it that easy can I?" I said smiling closing the door on a disappointed totally aroused Adam. I have only been officially going out with him for a day and of course he has to be a sex addict. You know I hear Cody Rhodes and Paul London were interested. _DAMN he is good_ I thought biting my lip thinking about what I just experience. I walked into the bathroom after catching my hair in mirror. On my way out I run into my most favoritest people in the whole wide world of course the steroid filled orange twinkie and Mister Marky Mark.

"Well look who it is" Cena said coming towards me

"And I was hoping for HAPPY birthday today" I said glaring at him.

"OH YEA HAHA YOU'RE OLD!" John said laughing earning an elbow from Randy.

"Like you're any better, you're older than both of us you idiot." Randy said hitting him.

"Thank you I always knew I kept you around for something" I said walking ahead of them into nowhere in particular.

"So what is up with Mrs. Copeland these days" Randy said putting his arm around me.

"Oh my god he told you. Damn I told him that it was supposed to be a surprise" I joked. They, obviously to stupid to catch it, believed it.

"Wait a minute what?" John said catching on.

"Umm...nothing" I said walking faster, pulling Randy with me. John stood in front of us with his arms crossed and Randy stood behind me making it unable to escape. "Fine you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" I whispered. They nodded and paid close attention. "Ok I think im pregnant" They both gasped. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Randy whispered. I simply nodded and ran into Cena's arms to add to the act. He wrapped his arms around me muttering Holy Shit to himself.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone" I said wiping away the tears.

"What are you gonna do you're the champ now. The **HARDORE** CHAMPION!" John said rubbing my arms.

"Adam said we would take are of that after we got married." I said looking at Randy.

"We'll help you out ok. But first you have to tell your family what's going on?" I looked up at him.

"Randy I don't think you understand they'll kill me"

"No they won't ok you have to tell them"

"They will kill me just like you will kill me I when I said that YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D" I said running out of John's arms and into the next door leaning my head against the door, I felt my that someone was watching me and I turn to see the whole cafeteria whispering looking at me with Adam in the center confused

"Who's is its?" He looked in shock that he could barely utter the words. I tried so hard not to burst out laughing but I held my composure and continued with the act. I looked down the floor and notice that a piece of old blue bubble gum had made my sneakers its new best friend.

"Bob's" I whispered now concentrating on the evil sticky thing and relocating my belt on my shoulder. Ever since I won it I haven't left it out of my sight it was truly that one very special thing that I own…career wise.

"HOLLY!" He yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw him slam his fist into the wall. "Are you serious of everyone in the world you picked BOB HOLLY! Are you mental?!" Ok now I had to laugh. He was going ballistic but it was kinda cute. Maybe I should see where he goes with this. And apparently he is going back into the caf with it. I grabbed his arm before he could get there.

"Adam calm down it's not Bob Holly's. Why in world would I fuck Bob Holly?!" There was a small sigh of relief but the anger still stayed. "I'm not pregnant." He looked at me confused.

"But Bob-"

"Hi I want you to meet Bob" I said cheerfully pointing to my newly won championchip belt.

"You can't be serious" He said looking at me.

"On the contrary I have never been more serious in my life." He glared at me for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"You're psychotic"

"No just a little screwed in the head."

"Wanna just be screw" My jaw dropped and I hit him

"Pervert"

"So you're not pregnant and you didn't sleep with Holly?"

"Umm first I'm not and second eww it's Holly. I have better taste than that"

"You're sure"

"Unlike Candice and Kelly I am not a door that everyone goes in and out of" He looked at me and then smiled Now who the hell told you this?"

"Kara and Melina."

"Those slutty bitches. I can't believe Melina would do this. She knows me"

"Babe people change and Melina is one of them. She isn't the same anymore" He said giving me a hug. "Lie like that again and I will kill you got it" He said holding my shoulders. I smiled and gave him an army salute.

"So how did you find out?"

"I was walking to the cafeteria to find you when Kara and Melina run past me. When I got there Jay was slamming my against the wall saying you were pregnant. We got Candice and Kelly to look for you but well you know the rest" I looked at him.

"So let me get this straight you got the two dumbest girls in the whole to go find me?" He laughed and gave me a huge hug.

"So you're really not pregnant?"

"NO STUPID im still a virgin"

"Riiight well I'll see what I can do about that" He said kissing me.

"AGAIN. PEOPLE THERE AT IT AGAIN!" The Miz yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Adam yelled. Jay was soon at the door glaring at Adam and me.

"Before you say anything im keeping it and he's with me all the way………IM KIDDING SHUT UP!" I yelled over Jay's screaming.

**Later that Night**

**Matt Hardy's POV**

We having been partying nonstop and for the first time we actually got to being rugrat with us. Not that we saw much of her. All night all we've seen is her and Adam's tongue. Jay had made it his mission to separate them but is failed miserably so decided to get Trish and try to beat them. Amy is around here some where getting fixed apparently im a little to much. Damn it I love that girl.

"Yo you've seen Hailey?" Adam said coming up to me.

"I see you can still talk I thought you fucking tied your tongues together with all that shit" He laughed and then asked me again. "No I thought she was with you?"

"No I was talking to the girls and no one has seen her"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something dude chill she'll be fine"

"Have you completely forgotten what happened?" It's obvious that he is still a little scare for her because of the whole "almost rape thing." Hailey has gotten over it, Amy thinks "she is hiding her true pain and covering it with her sexuality" Girl talk for "she's really horny and wants to get laid" I say.

"No we're all really –"Adam phone rang and he immediately grabbed it.

"Hello…Oh hey Vince…what?...your kidding right?...why didn't she tell me?…this is pure bull…sorry…when is she coming back?...great fuckin perfect…thanks…alright…yea bye" He hung up and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's up?"

"She left"


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

As you have notice and don't lie i know you have noticed because i sure have. My updates have been SUPER sucky. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do if i should take off the ones I'm not happy with? or Go with the flow and keep it going but what I do know is that I'm going to stop writing for a bit. I have been super busy and have just plain old writer's block. I apologize and will do my best to come back as soon as possible.

_Love you Guys_

And trust me im not one of those im going on hiatus and never coming bak ppl. I will be back so watch out for new chapters ok. Bye thanks you much for the support.

_Genni_


End file.
